


MCYT reader-insert Oneshots

by Deprunie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, lots of different AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 55,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deprunie/pseuds/Deprunie
Summary: The one-shots from my other story, most of them are Platonic and they mostly focus on L'manburg/Pogtopia. I'm gonna start writing about some older arcs soon since I have none from the first war.No gross stuff, absolutely. no. gross. stuff. you know what I mean, don't ask for it.
Relationships: Everyone & Reader, Niki | Nihachu/You, Technoblade/Reader, Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	1. MCC with Will, Tommy and Tubbo!

**Author's Note:**

> I finally watched the VOD of MCC with Pokimane and I basically replaced her. For the dog bit, I just used my own dogs.   
> MC in this one uses Female pronouns and it's like that for the first few, sorry Guys and Nonbinary pals.

Wilbur Soot Whispered to you: Join vc 6. 

I narrow my eyes at the period at the end of the message, No spunk? C’mon. I huff, adjusting my glasses as they were about to fall off my face. I fix my camera a bit, glancing up at the golden lights hug above my head, held by really shitty tape. They are definitely gonna fall at some point but I’ll deal with that when the time comes. I recently gained enough clout to be invited to an MCC, unluckily, it was with a couple of people I didn’t really know. Well, I obviously knew who they were, being in the Minecraft community I obviously knew of Wilbur Soot and how he roleplayed Hamilton (I’ve never actually seen it so..) On someone else’s server, I saw a few clips here and there but never actually witnessed the events. I didn’t know Tubbo but I recall seeing Tommy in a few clips and he is overwhelmingly loud.   
I was paired with the three of them, and I know that they have no idea who I am. “Chat. I’m nervous.” I spoke after sooting on my chair back into frame. “What if they don’t like me?” My chat was as supportive as ever, saying Wilbur and Tubbo were nice and that Tommy was only playing around with his ‘insults’. With a sigh, I connect to the vc, noticing that Tubbo was watching my Minecraft Character from afar. As I join I am welcomed to loud yelling “Niki’s here! Oh my god Wilbur this must be so-” “Hello!” a softer voice welcomed me as Tubbo approached me in-game “uh Hi?” I say nervously as the vc falls silent, “Welcome to the MCC Lucky!” Wilbur breaks the silence his voice causing Tommy to start speaking again “Yes! You’re finally here, we thought you weren’t gonna join! Glad you aren’t pulling a ‘Megapvp’ on us.” Tommy says. I cringe a bit “Cool…” The call gets a bit awkward. “When is this thing gonna start?” Wilbur says breaking the awkward silence. I look to my chat for guidance, muting myself to talk to them for a second “Chat this is terrible!” 

‘Tell a joke or something!’   
‘L’ 

“Don’t L me Chat!” I glance back to my main monitor and unmute myself Listening to Wilbur yell at Tommy for something he said while I wasn’t listening “Buttons, who’s your favorite streamer?” Tubbo questions me “Me, Obviously.” I say, without thinking, Used to the batter with my friends and not with others (A mistake I make a lot) My eyes widen for a moment, but Tommy’s loud laughter mixed with Tubbos calms me. “I wasn’t expecting that answer,” Wilbur spoke after The two children calm themselves. “I was only being honest,” I say bluntly, deciding to be myself instead of being totally awkward. “So you don’t like my streams?” Tubbo says, swimming on the ground over to me, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” I question causing Tommy to burst into laughter “I don’t know how he’s doing that, I think he’s hacking.” Tommy says after his fit. “I’m not, I told you the Builder is my friend!” Tubbo yells back at Tommy “J-Just Ignore them Lucky, they’re always like that.” “I like Buttons better..” Tubbo says after escaping from Tommy, sitting up from his swimming motion. “I don’t really care, Buttons is cuter.” I say and Tubbo’s character jumps “Awsome! Wilbur, Tommy we got to call her that now.”   
I notice Nihachu run up to me a crouch a few times “Ah Hello Niki.” I crouch back and we feign punch each other “Oh, Wilbur. This must be so awkward for you.” “huh?” I ask as the sweet Blonde sprints off with Technoblade. “Just ignore him, He likes to pretend every girl I talk to I’m dating.” Wilbur barely finishes as he’s cut off by the yelling of the two teens saying that ‘he’s so awkward’ and about how both Niki and Shelby are on the server.   
“I’m Gay so…” the call fall silent at my comment “well, Bi, so I swing both ways…um, fuck.” I glance at my chat to see them typing F and L “Stop L-ing me Chat!” Tommy’s laughs cues up again, most likely to relieve tension “Y-you had me worried I’d get canceled for a second there” “You’ve almost been canceled many times Tommy.” Tubbo says and Tommy retaliates “yeah! But those were jokes Tubbo!” “That wasn’t a joke?” “Shut up Tubbo!” I chuckle at their bickering.   
__   
A few minutes later and we were in our first challenge, Parkour run. I hate parkour. “Fuckin’ a, is there a give up button?!” I yell out in anger, I had gotten pretty far, but now I’m just stuck on the stupid trapdoor Parkour part. “You can do it!” “I don’t think so Honestly.”   
I roll my eyes at the youngest’s comment. “Very supportive To- Goddamn It!” I yell, smacking my hand on my desk before jumping back into the game with a pout on my face “I was so close…” “Did you train beforehand?” “Of course I did, I knew I was bad!” I yell in an answer to Wilbur’s question “Just take it slow, There still plenty of time left.” I sigh, leaning back in my chair for a second and glancing at my chat which had gone up in several thousand viewers. Oh fuck, no way I’m embarrassing myself in front of all these people. “Okay,” I say, sounding slightly out of breath to which Tommy cracks a joke about me getting up and running around my room a few times. After two more tries, I pass the trapdoor, seeing other people stuck further behind me “Good Job! The rest is easy.” Tubbo says. I finish the course along with Tubbo a few minutes later and we Spectate the rest of the competition. “So, Buttons? How old are you?” Tommy questions out of nowhere “Uh, Twenty-one. Why do you ask?”   
As he’s about to say something else, Wilbur cuts him off “Can you guess how old Tubbo and Tommy are?” “I can try.” I look over to Discord, seeing both Tommy and Tubbo’s profile pictures, Tubbos is some fanart, and Tommy’s is a somewhat distorted picture of him crying. “That wasn’t what I was going to ask.” Tommy said, “Yeah, I know.” Wilbur said back Bluntly causing Tubbo to laugh “Tommy’s...15? Because you said he was the youngest and Tubbo’s 17?” “Oh, That was less offensive than I expected.” Tommy said causing me to laugh “What?!” “Tommy’s 16 and Tubbo’s 17 so good Job,” Wilbur said as the last person finishes the course and we’re teleported back to the main area. I sprint towards Wilbur in-game seeing he’s dressed like some kind of assassin or something similar.   
“Wilbur! Look at what I’ve got!” Tubbo yelled, sprinting out of nowhere, crouching spatially while he was running “Why are you crouching like that?” Tommy questions through a laugh. “What have you got Tubbo?” Wilbur asks, ignoring Tommy which doesn’t seem to bother the teen. “I got another Apple!” “Can I have one?” I ask seeing a golden apple in his Hotbar “Of course!” “Wait What?!” both Tommy and Wilbur yelled at the same time “She asked Nicely, you guys just tried to Trick me,” Tubbo says and the Two of us run off so Tubbo can throw the apple at me.   
Behind a building, Tubbo drops the apple and I pick it up quickly as Tommy turns the corner after us “This is unfair, I am your Best Friend Tubbo!”   
“Button’s is Nicer than you!” Tubbo and Tommy start to argue again “Children Please settle down.” Wilbur says, sounding like he pressed his face into his microphone. “Are you like their dad or something?” This prompts both Tommy and Tubbo to start laughing Hysterically. “No no, Philza Minecraft is our Dad.” “Oh…” the next round starts up with Wilbur attempting to change the subject “Buttons Buttons!” Tommy yells, grabbing my attention “Jesus, what the hell is it?” “Since your Twenty-one, Have you had a drink yet, I’m assuming you live in the U.S.” Tommy mumbles something after that I couldn’t catch “I had a Stella on my birthday.” “What's a Stella?” Tubbo questions Innocently “It’s an alcohol Tubbo.” Wilbur says, sounding exasperated which makes Tommy laugh. The game was chosen Hunger Games.”   
__  
We all stayed together for the first few minutes, but Dream and one of his teammates split us up almost immediately. “Where are you guys?” “I’m dead.” Tubbo answers my question “But I’m following you!” the brunette yells immediately after his first sentence “I’m on the beach!” Tommy yells, before screeching and the text pops up. 

Tommyinnit was slain by Georgenotfound 

“Goddamnit!” I and Tubbo laugh loudly, I place myself in a corner to check my chat seeing multiple people spamming F “It’s alright Tommy.” Wilbur finally speaks after being silent almost the whole round “Will where are you?” I say ready to go look for him “I don’t know, near a brick building.” “There are lots of those, Is it big or small?” Wilbur starts to speak again but Tommy interrupts “He’s near spawn!” “Oh, I’m right there! I’m coming to save you, Will!” Wilbur laughs a bit “I’m not currently in danger.”   
Soon, I make it to spawn looking around cautiously for Wilbur as I spied Sylvee and Philza on my way over “Will? Where are you?” “Why are you whispering?” Tommy questions breaking the immersion “I was trying to match the setting.” “Oh, I see you!” Wilbur says suddenly and I spin my character around to see him, but also seeing Technoblade running over from behind him “AH!” I scream, turning around and sprinting the other direction “Techno’s after you Will!” Tubbo explains as Tommy peaks his Mic with laughter. “Oh no, not the Pig,” Tommy says recovering from his laughing fit. “We can take him!” “I’m not taking any chances” I respond in a sing-song voice, but none the less spin around to attack Technoblade with my sword, Wilbur following.   
“Are they winning? I can’t tell?” I hear Tubbo say as I turn to sprint away to eat some food, the sound of tape ripping makes my eyes widen. Then, the lights that had been hanging over me were in my face causing me to yell “Ah My lights! No!” 

Lucky_Buttons was slain by Technoblade 

“NOOO!” I smack the table, pulling the lights off my head “I’m so dead!” I hear Wilbur yell seeing that he was also killed by the Blade. “Fuck dude.” Tommy says after a moment of silence “What happened?” “My lights fell on me, guess that’s what I get for half-ass hanging them up” I stand, pulling off my headphones to fix the lights behind my computer so they won’t fall again. I return to hear Wilbur and Tubbo cheering on Technoblade, who had just murdered the two of us, as he Fights with Sapnap and Dream, somehow winning.   
After watching a few more streamers get swamped, the game ends and we are teleported back to the main area. I sigh as I look back at my chat. “Guys don’t worry we aren’t last!” Tubbo says enthusiastically, “Yeah, but we’re nowhere near first!” Tommy yells back sounding upset. “Chill,” I say bluntly, noticing one of my dogs coming into my office. I knew if I didn’t let her come in she’d just sit outside the door and cry. I look back at my main screen seeing Wilbur had muted himself apparently having gone AFK and Tommy and Tubbo arguing once again.   
“Hey, you guys wanna meet my dog?” “YES!” Tubbo yells suddenly, causing both me and Tommy to react in fear “Woah, Tubbo. Please calm down.” Tommy stutters out after a moment of silence. I connect my camera to discord and grab my dog “This is Machiatta. Shes really clingy” “Ah, like Tubbo.” “What’s happening?” I hear Wilbur say as he unmutes himself “Buttons is showing us her Dogs.” I set the black and tan chihuahua on the floor and call the other dog into the room. “This one is Paco! He’s the nicest but also the most troublesome.” “Awe!” Tubbo shouts “Let me show you my hamster,” Tubbo says, also connecting his camera to discord, grabbing his camera and sprinting across his room, causing me to laugh “I showed him to Niki too! Look.” He focuses the camera on the little white and creme rodent digging through its food bowl “Aw.” “Wilbur I think we’ve lost them.” Tommy says, sounding extra close to his microphone “Tommy can we see Betty?” Tubbo asks, Ignoring the blonde’s earlier statement “No, not gonna happen.” Tommy finishes as the next round starts “Aw why not?” “Shut up.” Tommy refuses to talk about animals anymore, so I grab the clingy dog and set her in my lap. “What’s next?”   
_____  
After a few uneventful rounds of games where we scored in the middle, the MCC was rolling to an end. The last challenge we got was the shopping game. “I hate this one.” Wilbur mutters making Tommy laugh “Why?” I don’t get an answer as the round starts. We decide to each take a structure to replicate, me and Tommy working on one and Tubbo and Will working with the other two “Okay Tommy, We need...Iron bars, blue and pink clay, and Red glazed terracotta!” I say, noticing my chat already taking note of what we needed. “Got it, I’m near the clay right now,” Tommy spoke, unusually quiet.   
“I’ll get the Terracotta!” My character boats through the store seeing many familiar skins flying by me. “I placed the Clay and the bars, where are you?” “That was fast!” “How the fuck-” Me and Wilbur speak at the same time making Tubbo laugh “I’m a quick man, what can I say,” Tommy says, I race back to the room seeing Tubbo nearly finished with his own structure, placing the last block and moving to help Wilbur. I run over to where Tommy is standing on top of our structure as I place the last piece and am congratulated with sparkles and Confetti right as the game ends “Yay!” me and Tubbo shout at the same time, my dog jumping out of my lap in fear. “Did we win?” “We got 7th place.” “good enough! For Me!” I shout, making Tommy laugh “We never got a screenshot together.” Tubbo says “Right, let’s get one so I can set it as my desktop background.”   
We sprint towards the waterfall, standing together, Tubbo and Tommy in the middle and me and Wilbur on the sides. “We look like a family!” Tubbo says making me laugh, “No no.” Tommy says but is cut off by Me “I’m the mom.” “Of course you are, you’re the only woman.” Tommy says sounding tired “Wilbur is the dad, Tubbo’s the Oldest and Tommy is the youngest!” “Does that mean I get to boss around Tommy?” “Yes.” Wilbur answers Tubbo’s question to which he cheers “No it does not! Stop it!” “Don’t talk to your father like that Tommy!” I laugh as Tommy’s Minecraft character stares at the ground “This isn’t fair, I didn’t agree to this.” Tommy ends his stream after our conversation and the rest of us do the same. “So, what are you guys gonna do after this?” “I was gonna go to bed.” Tubbo says logging off of Minecraft but not leaving the call “I was gonna grind on the SMP for a little while” Tommy says and Wilbur chuckles “The dream SMP?” “Yeah, have you seen anything about it?” Wilbur asks I shake my head, knowing that my camera is still connected to discord “Well, I won’t spoil anything.” “Maybe we can ask Dream to invite you!” Tubbo yells “Yeah! That’d be great!” Tommy agrees “There are not enough Women on that server.” Tommy finishes making me laugh “Sound like fun. I’m excited! But I have to go, it’s like 5:00 am here.” “Goodbye!” “See you later woman!” Tommy and Tubbo leave and I chuckle “Bye Wilbur.” “Wait!” I raise a brow at my camera “Yes…?” Wilbur is quiet for a minute and I lean a bit closer to the screen, waiting for a response. “...can I get your number?...so we can talk easier..Oh fuck I-” “Sure!” I send him my number through Discord and wave to my camera “Goodnight Will.”


	2. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation off of the last Shot.

Dream: I won’t be on but I’m sure there’s someone there that’ll give you a tour

With that, the green dot next to Dreams profile picture disappeared as he went offline. I open up Minecraft and type in the server ID ready to join the Dream SMP. When Tommy had said he’d ask Dream to let me on I didn’t think he’d actually pull through, Well, Dream had said he had been watching some of my content and said I was welcome so I wasn’t sure if Tommy actually did anything. I knew who was on the server, to an extent, I knew Niki was on it, I play on the GG SMP with her and the other girls so we already knew each other, I was really hoping she was online. I had switched my skin from the Cow back to my original and Joined the game, My nervousness growing as the game loaded. I started my stream as I joined the game

Lucky_Buttons Joined the game

The first thing I saw was a plain forest, I Pressed tab, seeing Tommy, Punz, Eret, Jschlatt, and Quackity online. Turning to the right, I saw a large brick building. I sprinted over and immediately started digging through chests for stuff to steal, only temporarily. But if they don’t notice I’ll keep it. With an Iron sword and a few pieces of armor, I leave the building to go explore the world, I knew enough to stay away from Jschlatt, as, from everything I’ve seen, He’s the ‘villain’ of the story. I see a lot of interesting buildings and a Sigil in the sky that said ‘I love Andrea’ which I knew as a reference to Georges Love or host. I see a name tag coming my way and decide to crouch and hide watching Quackity walk by covered in Netherite armor. He looks around for a second, probably looking for me, then runs off. 

Tommyinnit Whispered to you: Come to the Tower!  
What Tower???  
The One with the Pink lines on it

From where I was, I could see a few large buildings, but no Tower. With a huff, I notice both Schlatt and Quackity running around below me on what looks like a stage? I glance at my chat saying the Tower in question was behind the white house. “Which building is the White house?!” 

‘The stone brick building above the stage!’   
‘You really don’t watch youtube much huh?’ 

I glare at my chat and carefully make my way behind the white house and into the forest. I see Tommy’s name tag in the distance and I sprint the rest of the way over, I watch as the child digs into the hill next to him and walks in, not noticing me for some reason. “I’m gonna scare Tommy,” I say bluntly crouching my way towards where he had gone and broken my way inside, making sure to cover it up again. I make my way down the iffy staircase and see Tommy standing still at the bottom. 

Tommyinnit Whispered to you: did you find it? 

As soon as the message appears I jump down in front of him, causing his minecraft character to jump away. 

Tommyinnit: Join vc 1 

I do as told and am immediately bombarded with Tommy yelling “I am so glad you’re here!” “Thanks, Tommy..” I watch as Tommy moves in a circle looking up “This is Pogtopia, Welcome! You can carve out a room later.” “Carve out a-” Tommy cuts me off by dropping me a few potatoes. “We have the greatest farm thanks to Technoblade!” he says leading me to an area thats just an area filled with Potatoes “Jesus, you should start dealing.” Tommy shakes his Minecraft characters head “No no, Thats how this all started.” “With potatoes?” “No drugs” I snicker a bit at that “Ah, I should have guessed.” Tommy leads me to the Prime path and the out of Pogtopia and to his tower. “Look, Buttons, Or would you rather I call you something else?” “I do not care.” Tommy nods as we stand between his Tower and the words ‘FEAR’  
“I don’t want to alarm you, but since we last talked, Wilburs lost it.” Tommy said Continuing his sentence after a short pause “Schlatts planning a festival, and Wilbur wants to rig it with TNT!” “Isn’t that a good thing?” Tommy stutters for a few seconds “N-No! He wants to blow up everything!” “OH! I thought you just meant the festival! Yeah, thats not good.”   
Jschaltts name appears in the corner of my screen, saying he left the game, me and Tommy look at each other. “Yes, Okay, this is risky but follow me.” Tommy leads me back towards Manburg and into a castle type building. As Tommy broke through the wall I notice that Eret was inside “uh Tommy I think this place is occupied.” Eret steps in front of Tommy as we step inside, the two look at each other for a moment. 

‘Whos this?’   
‘None of your business’ 

“Tommy!” I say at his rude response, punching him in the back. “Ow Hey!” He spins around and pulls out a sword to which I bring out the one I stole “You can’t kill me, you just joined!” “Stop being a little bitch!” Tommy scoffs, mumbling under his breath. 

‘Can I join your call?’

Eret joins the call without waiting for a response “Hello.” I say hearing Tommy getting ready to rant. “Hello. Eret.” Tommy says after as the three of us stand around each other. “Hi Tommy, Hi new person.” Eret introduces themself. “Nice to meet you, I don’t know what His deal is though.” I say looking at Tommy who had his head down “I’m Y/n or Lucky, or Buttons.” “Welcome to my tower Y/n,” Eret says spinning around in the middle of the tower. “Tommy was just giving me a tour or the server, I think.” “Yes, I was, now if you’d excus-” “You can join us if you want.” Tommy falls silent again as I cut him off “I would love to,” “I did not agree to this.” I look at my camera and roll my eyes. “It’s my tour I can invite whoever I want.” The three of us walk through Manburg, Eret taking me and Tommy to Niki’s bakery and then down the dock. We stay away from the stage as Quackity was busy over there and If he saw Tommy he’d definitely kill him, and maybe me. “This way is Skeppy’s Mansion and the Eiffel tower,” Eret says leading me down a path as I see a really nice building ahead with a pretty wooden tower behind it. The mansion looked kind of like it had been pulled from a flat world and plastered here which was a bit strange.   
“Why does it look like he copy-pasted it?” Tommy laughs and Eret chuckles “I think he did.” Eret says as we walk to the tower “It was made for Karl and Sapnaps honeymoon.” “They got married?” Next, we were by a giant hole in the ground. Tommy said he had been digging it as an intimidation tactic, then punched me into it where I perished.   
“Bitch, Why did you do that.” I spoke bluntly, running back from spawn, Tommy laughing hysterically as when I had fallen I had screamed ‘WHAT THE FUCK!’ Eret wasn’t laughing as loud as Tommy, but they were still laughing. “I grabbed your stuff. Don’t worry” Eret says as I find Tommy who places down a bucket of water so Eret can climb back up “It’s not mine, I stol- I mean borrowed it.” Tommy chuckles again “Yes, Crime!” he yells nearly falling down himself as Eret passes my contraband back to me. “So now what?” As soon as I ask, Tommy is knocked into the hole, Saving himself with the water he had placed done for Eret. “AH WHAT!” Punz’s character runs over holding a crossbow. 

Punz: I wasn’t aiming for you I swear   
Tommyinnit: Bullshit

Punz sprints off as Tommy continues to yell at the retreating figure “You son of a-” “so, where do you plan on building your house?” Eret questions, interrupting Tommy who seems to get angrier “Stop Interrupting me!” “But it’s fun seeing you get mad” “It’s been a week and you’ve already turned against me!” I laugh, muting myself to thank donators listening to Tommy argue with Eret about something. “You guys are so nice! Thank you so much. It’s hard to imagine why people would want to give me money but I’m so eternally grateful!” I smile at the many supportive comments and unmute myself, Eret repeating their question “Oh, I don’t know yet, Tommy said I could..’Carve out a room’ in Pogtopia.” the three of us Move into Manburg as Quackity left the game and we see the many decorations for the festival that was in three days. “You don’t have to live in Pogtopia, but you know where it is if you decide to,” Tommy said, sounding a bit upset. “I mean, I’ll give myself a room, just in case. But I do want a house” “Maybe you can just build your house on top Of Pogtopia, maybe that would make it less suspicious.” Tommy suggests “Is it just a hole in the ground?” Eret questions and Tommy stutters an excuse. “I feel like that would just make it more suspicious, but maybe it’s a good idea.” “I’ll help you build it.” “No, you can’t know where Pogtopia is!” Eret laughs at Tommy’s dismay “Well, I’ll give you materials and stuff then.”   
___  
Tommy and Eret left the call after they tossed me some stuff to build my house with, I was building when a familiar name showed up in my chat.

Nihachu joined the game 

“NIKI!” I yell joining her voice chat after she joined the game “Oh god!” She yelps, seeming startled “Y/n you scared me.” She laughs “where are you?” “At Pogtopia.” “Ah, I don’t know where that is.” I raise a brow, she doesn’t? Don’t her and Wilbur have a thing going on? Isn’t she on their side? “I’m staying at Tommy’s old house, you can meet me there!” “You don’t have your own?” Niki sounded a bit sad with her responses “I had to leave it, Schlatt kept raising my taxes.” “Only yours?! What a prick!” I run back over to Tommy’s partially destroyed house to see Niki’s character. We both crouch and punch at each other, a special greeting we came up with within the GG SMP. “I haven’t talked to you in so long!” Niki laughs “We played together yesterday.” “Yeah but, That was forever ago” The german woman chuckles again and I decide to lead her to where I was building my house, not informing her it was over Pogtopia. “Do you need help?” Niki questioned when we reached the area. “I would love it if you helped me!”   
I’ll be honest, Niki is my favorite from the GG SMP, My second would be Puffy and third Gumi, but all the ladies are sweet. I use some dark oak stairs for the roof, while Niki places the glass for windows, I place my bed Near the back “Y/n, Can I live here with you? Tommy’s house is very...Open.” “Of course! Why would I say no!” 

‘I didn’t know Y/n was a simp’   
‘SIMP!’

“I’m not a simp Chat!” Niki laughs as she Places her own bed across from mine, I felt a bit disappointed she hadn’t plopped hers next to mine, but let it go, It’s just a bit. I kill a few mobs that were outside, knowing Niki isn’t the best at any form of fighting in Minecraft (She could be a martial artist in real life for all I know) and the two of us sleep for the night.


	3. Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n Plays Among us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up with ideas is hard.

I had been Invited by Niki to a game of Among Us after I finished streaming some Minecraft. I had planned on finishing up after Minecraft but Niki said most of the SMP members would be there, so I agreed and typed in the code before Joining the call. I plopped in the game, seeing most everyone was already there, The default color I had been given was Cyan and I decided not to bother changing it and went to mess with the hats as I joined the VC. 

“W-Who is ‘Depressed’?” I heard a voice I didn’t recognize speak as I joined the call “Oh, Thats me sorry, I forgot that was my name.” I explained myself causing Tommy to laugh “Oh thats you, I was about to kick you.” Wilbur said laughing. “Hi Y/n!” I heard a familiar voice speak “Hello George, I’m guessing Dream is here too?” I hear the familiar laugh and a smile crosses my face “Have you played before?” the voice spoke again, I assumed it was Philza as it was the only name in the lobby I didn’t recognize “Yep! I know what I’m doing don’t worry.” After a few more minutes of conversation and introductions, we were plopped in the game. The map was the default spaceship and I had been paired on Imposter with Niki. As soon as I saw the title red sign of my name with Niki I spun to face my camera with a small Smirk. 

“Oh hell yeah, Ladies Rule Chat!” I followed everyone to admin and pretended to swipe my card then everyone split, I tried my best to be entertaining in the silence, spewing about random stuff as I came across Fundy in navigation. I glanced at my chat, seeing many emotes floating by, with a small giggle I kill Fundy and hop in the vent. I vented to Cafeteria, no one nearby and I left going toward medical. 

I walk into Medical as See Technoblade standing in the corner over a vent. “What is he doing?” I question as he wasn’t moving, I decided he was AFK and noted it down to use to my advantage in the future. Just as I’m about to leave, Tubbo’s body was found. “Oh no, Not Tubbo!” I cried as we all unmuted ourselves. “Where was the body?” Wilbur questioned as George had been the one to find Tubbo’s body. “Uhh… It was in Lights, I’m pretty sure they vented.” “Where was everyone?” Dream questioned Me and Niki stayed silent as Techno spoke up first “I was in Medbay with...Depressed? Is that Y/n I was deafened before we started.” everyone laughs at Techno’s statement “What about you Will?” Niki asked, “I was in the reactor before the body was found, I was headed to Cams.” Tommy spoke up next “Uh, I was in...What’s that one room called? The green one? I was with Phil.” Tommy finished, sounding more serious than he usually is which caused me to raise a brow. Phil confirms that Tommy was with him and Dream begins to defend himself “I was near Navigation and O2, I was with Niki so she can vouch.” Niki hums a bit causing everyone’s attention to turn to her “What if it was a self-report?” “What?!” George raised his voice causing us to laugh “Well, we have plenty of time, we don’t have to vote out anyone yet, I’m gonna skip.” Wilbur said, taking charge of the situation, the remaining agreed and we were back in the game.

I ran towards the storage room, Niki following and we sprint through the reactor with Wilbur and George following us. “Niki lets double kill,” I said as we all stopped by the bottom reactor, knowing that everyone else went the other way. I dance in front of Niki and she does the same and Together we Murder George and Wilbur. We both sprint in opposite directions and I get to weapons, seeing Tommy’s red sprite standing there. Tommy runs up to me and Does the safety dance and I frown “Chat, I don’t wanna kill Tommy.” I say as he follows me to navigation while I pretend to do a task. “Bruh, Tommy please leave!” I yell, honestly surprised No one had found the double kill yet. 

I run into Cafeteria and me and Tommy stumble across Techno’s body, Tommy reporting it. “Oh Fuck! Someone got the Blade!” Tommy yelled as we all unmuted. “Holy, Everyones dead!” Dream yelled, I gape at the Camera, Niki killed Technobalde. “Where was the body?” Philza asked “It was in the cafeteria. I was with Tommy we found it together.” Niki tries to speak up but Dream talks over her accidentally “I was in top Reactor.” “Oh...I was in Storage, I didn’t see anyone.” It falls silent for a minute but Tommy speaks up “Well, We have to vote out someone now!” “Phil where were you?” I ask “Oh, I was in Admin.” Dream speaks up “That was very close to the body. Philza did you murder Techno?” “No, I would never.” Tommy laughs which causes me to laugh and the Voted symbol pops up next to Tommy’s sprite. “Sorry Philza but You’re very suspicious” 

“I don’t know, I think It’s one of the Ladies.” Dream said after a second “We haven’t voted anyone out yet, so there's still two left.” Philza explained and Dream seems to panic “Oh no, your right, Jesus how did they kill everyone so fast?!” I mute myself and start laughing Listening as Philza starts to defend himself. “Okay, So -” “What if it’s Dream, no ones suspected him yet,” I say unmuting myself. “I’m not sure, can we skip or?” Niki says but the voting ends “Ah Fuck Tommy!” Philza yells as Tommy’s one vote gets Philza booted off the ship “You-” Phil cuts himself off by muting himself as Tommy laughs hysterically immediately after the You win sign shows up and both Tommy and Dream scream ‘What?!’

“This is bullshit, I died first again!” Fundy yelled as we all were teleported back to the lobby. “I assumed you guys would suck at this.” Tommy said and I narrow my eyes “Why? Because were Women?” I retort and Laugh as Wilbur shouts ‘OHH’ “What no! Y/n please stop trying to cancel me.” I chuckle as George speaks up “I thought we were safe cause I was with four people but then Niki murdered me and Y/n murdered Wilbur.” “George, I thought it was you,” Wilbur spoke up “I walked into Lights with Niki, and as soon as We walked in she murdered me.” Tubbo chuckled and Niki laughed “Yeah, She killed me too.” Techno said as Wilbur started the next game. Right before we all muted, Tommy spat out on more line “I’m just glad I didn’t get voted out first.” The imposter sign showed up again and I had been Paired with the Dream. “Again?!” I yelled looking at my chat, seeing the MODS yelling at a spammer. “Alright chat, let’s just do what we did last time.” 

I follow Tubbo to O2 and I watch him do the ‘Simon says’ thing, I didn’t want to kill Tubbo so I pretended I finished it and ran off. The Mods were yelling at me for not killing him. I turned the corner and watched Dream murder Technoblade, so I turned and ran in the opposite direction, running into Niki. I bit my lip, I gotta kill someone “Sorry Niki!” I yelp as I killed her outside of lights, running in a venting as luckily no one was around. As I unvented in admin, Someone found Niki’s body. “Okay, so the body was outside lights,” Wilbur said, “Where was everyone?” Fundy asked. George spoke first “I was with Tommy and Philza at medbay, we watched Tommy do the task.” Philza agreed “So Tommy’s safe...What about you Y/n?” “I was With Tubbo for a bit, we split before the body was found” “Alright…” We all turned out attention to Dream who said he had been in weapons. “But I saw you in Storage.” Wilbur said “Right before they found the body? Did you forget where you were?” Dream laughs “I Wasn’t with you Wilbur.” He finished before the two can start arguing Phil cuts them off “We can vote off someone next time, we still have plenty of people left.” Most everyone voted skip, aside from Wilbur, who voted from Dream and the green man vice versa. 

I ran off as the next round started, Tommy following me again, Oxygen went off, so I went to type in the code as to not seem suspicious to Tommy. Tommy ran to navigation and I followed him, deciding to use the buddy system as an alibi. Tommy was doing somekind of task so I waited, looking at my chat. 

MOD: Sashinapog: DO IT BITCH!

MOD: BLZZA: Kill the child Y/n. 

“No. I refuse!” Tommy finishes whatever he was doing and dances in front of me, Tommy follows me as I run to the reactor, I do the dance in front of Tommy as we walk in, seeing Wilbur doing something. I decide to take my chances and Slaughter Wilbur in front of Tommy then I vent watching as Tommy stares at the body before running away “Oh my god, that worked?! I thought he was gonna turn on me!” 

I could imagine his face then, deciding that I was gonna watch the vod when he posted it just to know his thought process at that moment. I watch, still in the vent as Philza walked in, reporting the body. “He was in the reactor,” Phil said as I noticed George was also dead. “It wasn’t Y/n she was with me” I mute myself at Tommy’s words, nearly dying from laughter “What?!” I yell to my chat. “Alright, where were you Dream?” Fundy questions the green man who “I just left Storage.” “No, you were with me Drem,” Tubbo speaks up “Yeah, I saw you two together.” Philza said “Wait, let me defend myself please!” Dream said as Tubbo and Fundy both voted for him “I agree with Tubbo! I vote Dream!” I unmute myself, slightly light-headed from my laughing fit. “This is unfair.” Dream says as his sprite floats by in space, leaving us unsure if he was the imposter or not, well, I know he was but-

Tommy and I stick together and I follow Fundy into Admin. As the fox person is fixing O2, I kill him. Me and the gremlin child run out of admin and into the cafeteria the doors closing behind us as Philza was still here, probably AFK. I didn’t know where Tubbo was, So I sprinted off to find him Tommy on my heels “Is this technically simping?” I ask my chat seeing the PokiSimp emote I made scrolling through the chat, I find the yellow sprite right as My kill cooldown goes off. “Ah, Sorry Tubbo,” I say putting down the child, This time, Tommy reports the Body. “Oh, crap.” Philza said as we all unmuted ourselves “So it’s one of you?” Philza says “How do we know it’s not you?” Tommy says causing Phil to laugh “Is it you, Tommy?” Phil questions, I hold my breath “I don’t think it’s Tommy, we were together till the end.” I decided to defend him, without giving myself away “So It has to be Phil!” 

“Y/n, I was AFK that whole round.” Philza says I let out a slight chuckle as both Phil and Tommy vote for each other “It had to have been Phil, we were together that whole time.” Tommy cries, I wasn’t sure why he was doing this but thats another win for me so who cares “Sorry Philza, but I just met you today” I say voting for Phil, after the dark green sprite is off my screen, the ‘you win’ symbol shows up “What?!” “Yay!” I cheer as we all join the lobby and unmute ourselves “Tommy What the Fuck!” Wilbur yells as we are teleported back to the lobby. Tommy laughs loudly as Wilbur rants “She murdered me right in front of you and you just don’t say anything!?” “He was pulling a Tubbo, like how he defends Captin Sparkles all the time!” Dream said causing me to laugh, the mods in my chat calling Tommy a simp “That was fun, But I’ve been streaming for ages, I’m gonna head out” “Bye Y/n!” Niki called out, the rest doing the same as I end my stream “We should Raid Tommy, I have too after that.” I say as I left the call before bid adieu to my chat and leaving them with Tommy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n's parents suck and Niki comforts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Neglect  
> MC Is a teenager

I cross my arms, looking back outside the gate at the two other garbage bins that my mother had instructed me to put on the curb. I wasn’t the strongest and these things were full. After my father passed only a few years ago, my mother had become distant, Spending her days at work and her night drinking herself to sleep. She wasn’t here now, but I’m sure she was watching to make sure I did as Told on the security camera on the porch. My dog was looking at me from on the porch as I pouted in the driveway. I send a slight glare towards the camera before marching back over and grabbing the next bin, my arms aching a bit as I dragged in, nearly falling over. As I placed the second bin, I saw my neighbor waving at me. “Hello Y/n, Niki! I usually hang out with her! I had met Niki when I found one of her cats had wandered in my backyard and I had gone looking for the owner before my mom tossed him to the animal control people. “Oh, Hi Niki!” the older blonde sends me a bright smile, adjusting her glasses before she steps inside her home, disappearing from my sight. 

I glance over at Mika, Who was looking back at me with a puppy smile, which causes me to smile. At least I had her and Niki. I give my arms a break for a minute before turning back to the last bin, determination filling my bones, suddenly feeling stronger. I sprint the rest of the way over grabbing the bin and carefully wheeling it towards the curb. I moved a bit faster, happy to finally be done with the task. Suddenly, I curl on my ankle. With a loud cry, I fall over, dropping the bin and causing it to go rolling down the driveway, scattering trash. Mika barking loudly in the background. I look down at my ankle, then back at the mess I had made. Mom saw that she did, she’s going to be so disappointed because I couldn’t do it. I bite my lip, feeling a sting behind my eyes. “Oh, Y/n are you okay?!” I glance up, seeing a familiar blonde standing over me “is your ankle okay?” 

I glance back down at it again, seeing it had quickly swelled up an ugly blue and red color. The pain finally hit me and I wince, trying to move it. “Here, I’ll be right back!” Niki runs off, returning a few minutes later with a plastic bag filled with ice. Niki placed the bag over the injury before taking my hand and placing it onto the bag “Here, Keep it there.” She said, standing back up and walking over to the bin, probably to clean up my mess. Tears were streaming down my face now, It wasn’t my leg that was causing it, no, It was the thought of my mother. I felt a hand ruffle through my hair. “Here, let me help you up.” Niki grabs my arm and I drag my other leg over to prop myself up, I was a bit taller than the blonde so she had to push me a bit once I got to my feet. 

The next thing I know, I’m sitting on my couch, Niki sitting next to me as my leg is propped up on the coffee table, the bag strapped to my ankle with bandage tape “Maybe we should take you to the hospital.” Niki said, I shook my head “No, It’s just a bit swollen, it’ll be fine in a few hours.” Niki looks down at the wound herself, biting her lip “I really think you should. What if it gets worse.” “I-I can’t. She’d be so mad if it’s not serious.” The short blonde tilts her head. “What? What do you mean?” She questions, leaning forwards on the couch. I narrow my eyes ahead of me, refusing to make eye contact “M-my mom, she’d be so mad…” Niki wraps an arm around my shoulder “Oh Y/n, I’m sure she would understand.” Is shrug my shoulders “I just don’t wanna waste her time, y’know.” Niki huffs at my response, grabbing my face and turning it towards her “But your hurt. It doesn’t matter if it’s serious or not, she’s supposed to care.” “Why do you?” Niki’s eyes widen and she grips my shoulders tightly, causing me to wince “Y/n…” Niki trails off, I feel tears sting my eyes again “You're like a little sibling! I love you. Of course, I care.” 

I blink at her response, the room falls silent for a minute. “C-Can I have a hug?... Please?” Niki gives her usual warm smile and she pulls me into a tight hug. “Don’t ever think I don’t care about you ever again.” She says, running a hand through my hair as I cry. When was the last time I had a hug? I think it was a few months ago when I visited my aunt and uncle? Still, that was so long ago, and it wasn’t as warm and loving as this one was. “Thank you so much, I love you too.” I manage to say through my tears squeezing back just as tightly.


	5. Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n finds the button room the day before the festival.

“What the Fuck…” I trail off glancing around the area I had just stumbled into, Signs reading various things on the walls, various spots of TNT sticking out of the walls. A Button plastered on the wall directly across from me. “Holy shit.” I deadpan recalling how I ended up here, to begin with. I was hunting Wool, specifically for something I was working on near Ponks base. I was part of Pogtopia, but I hadn’t been banished from Manburg, I didn’t currently live in it anyway. I was on L’manburg side of the war and because of that Dream (More so Sapnap) Kicked me off of their spot of land, so I moved away from there and on the outskirts of the country, hoping to keep my stuff from being destroyed in the battles. I had no idea where Pogtopia was, I gave some supplies to Tubbo who gives them to Tommy who, presumably gives them to his brothers. Niki couldn’t leave Manburg, Schlatt had basically threatened her into staying, Eret tries to help her, as do I, but there isn’t a lot we can do without getting on the presidents bad side. I step a bit further into the room, towards the button, Was this Schlatt? No, Schlatt would never refer to this place as L’manburg, nor would he know the anthem. This was one of Pogtopia’s residents. One of my friends was planning to destroy the country we fought for and everyone in it.   
My eyes narrow at the thought, was it Techno? He’s the only one I can think of, an agent of chaos, but why would he do that to Will and Tommy? It couldn’t be one of them, right? Or is it Niki? Fundy? I take a step closer and rip the button from the wall, placing the brown-colored rectangle in my coat pocket, glaring around the room. I take a step back, before leaving completely, sure, they could make another. But it wouldn’t be there when they planned on doing it.   
___  
“Wheres The Fucking Button!?” The brunette yelled, stomping on the stone beneath him with a glare, he had looked everywhere it could have been, the chaos on the surface only getting more and more severe, He had to leave. “Fuck.” Wilbur murmured before sprinting out of the room and towards Pogtopia. First, Techno gives into peer pressure and Tries to Murder Tubbo, now the fucking Button disappears when he needed it most. Do the RNG Gods really hate this man that much? With a scowl, the brunette bursts down the stairs of the ravine. Tommy screaming at Techno while Niki and Y/n tend Tubbos wounds. Oh yeah, they were here now.   
Tommy turns to Wilbur as the male shuffles down the stairs, annoyance clear on his face “Wilbur what happened? I thought you were gonna-” “I lost the button.” Techno starts laughing at the brunettes deadpan response, Niki glancing up at him nervously “button, what Button?” Tommy takes a step back as a small grin grows on his brother’s face. “Right, I forgot, you guys don’t know.” Wilbur finishes, Tubbo continuing for him “Wilbur was gonna blow everything up.” Tubbo said, his arms wrapped and a patch of bandage across his chest. “What?!” Niki and Y/n yelled at the same time, Niki’s eyes filling with tears “B-but why?” She questioned quietly causing Wilbur to laugh “What’s the point!, Killing Schlatt wouldn’t do anything! Everyone is against us, Niki! Hell, I’m not even sure if you are still on our side. If we can’t have Manbur-” Wilbur is cut off as his head is whipped to the side, the room falling silent. Wilbur brought a hand up to his face, looking upwards at who had just whacked him. Y/n stood in front of Niki, who now had tears streaming down her face. “What the fuck is wrong with you!”   
Y/n glared at the brunette who seemed to cower slightly as the short person points a hand in his face. Sure, Tommy pushed him over when they argued before but, they had just punched him. “So, You were just gonna destroy everything We fought for! All the stuff we put on that land All the work and Dedication we poured into it! What? Because you’re Sad?!” Wilburs eyes widen, “Y/n I-” “No! I don’t wanna hear it! You’re probably the last person I expected to do it!” They pull a small brown object from their pocket before Yeeting it at Will’s face. The brunette bringing up his hand to his face to protect his eyes. “I can’t believe you right now! We were all there, you’d have killed us! I bet you wouldn’t even regret it either!” Wilbur winces as their tone gets louder, noticing the thing they had thrown at him was the button in question. Tommy and Techno looking over with wide eyes, Tubbo doing the same as Niki kept working unphased.   
“I’m so disappointed in you right now.” Y/n finished, waving a hand and sprinting up the stairs of Pogtopia, Niki abandoning her work to chase after them. “Y/n Wait come back!” the blonde yelling after the enraged. The bottom of the ravine is quiet as Wilbur stares down at the button, shame filling his veins as Techno lays a hand on his shoulder “This might sound a bit rude but...I think you ruined your chances.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc joins one of Wilbur's 100 player challenges.

Wilbur flew away from the platform over the part of the ocean, explaining the rules of this game. “So, everyone had water breathing and the dolphin speed effect so that they can go fast. They are going to rebuild Atlantis!” the brunette spoke quickly and excitedly, creating a list of rules on the platform. “So, now that we have everything down, we can start letting people in,” Wilbur said, instructing Josh to open up the server. People started filling spawn and swimming off into the ocean. “Alright, they’re already working, look at these productive citizens! Or should we call them Mermaids? Merpeople?” Wilbur said, following a group of players digging up sand and clay. “I wonder what they’re gonna build chat” 

After a few minutes, buildings started appearing in the box of the ocean “Look at my fish build Chat!” Wilbur said, pressing tab to see if anyone had died yet, His eyes widening slightly as a chunk of the last line of players had died. “Oh my god, how did you guys die so- Josh did you not turn on the effects for everyone or…” The male cuts himself off with a slightly shocked laugh, looking over chat to see someone named ‘Froggybae’ had been the cause of death. 

‘They dropped a bunch of sand on top of me dude!’ 

‘They got a sword so fast! I don’t even know how’ 

‘They got wood from the island immediately then went mining.’ 

“Ah, do we have a Technoblade on the server?” Wilbur said, teleporting himself to the player who had just finished murdering another person, dressed in full iron “Wow, you are on a roll huh?” Wilbur turned to chat as the Player looked over at him. 

Wilbursoot: Why are you homicidal? 

Froggybae: I must win.

“They realize they aren’t getting a prize right?” Wilbur questions his chat watching as the player swims off to another building “W-wait a second you fiend! Spare the lesbians!” Wilbur cried as he realized they were headed towards the ‘Lesbian Tea shop’ with their Iron sword equipped. The player turns to look at him as they enter the shop, the two working players cowering in the corner as they walked in “...Please?” 

Froggybae: no

With that, The two working players were slaughtered as Wilbur watched in shock “...NO!” Wilbur takes a few moments of silence to honor the fallen players before chasing after Froggy again. “This isn’t the last man standing thing, you’re supposed to work together!” The brunette complained as the player slaughters a few more unarmed players “I enjoy chaos but not this early in, How am I supposed to make a video out of a 30-minute stream?” He questioned, mostly towards his chat as the player seemed to ignore him, chasing after another player. “This is Anarchy and It’s only been about what...40 minutes now. Half my server has been eradicated!” Wilbur yelled, pressing tab again “Can’t you guys fight back?” 

‘Wilbur I am dying.’ 

‘This is insanely stupid’ 

The brunette laughs at his chat, Following after Froggybae who was stalking a pair of animal skinned players. “Have mercy Froggy! They’re just kids!” Wilbur pleads with the player who looked up at him and shakes their head. Pulling out their sword as they swim after the persons killing them in seconds “I expected this from Techno but not my own fans.” Wilbur says to his chat as Froggy continues their killing spree “What do you want to end this bloodshed?” Wilbur said, attempting to save the rest of the server. “I don’t wanna take anything from you, but what can I give you to stop.” The player is frozen for a moment, most likely thinking of a response. Wilbur waits patiently, scrolling through his inventory. 

Froggybae: I want….

Froggybae: Money?

Wilbur falls silent at the players’ words, staring down at the chat as they slowly faded out of existence, the dead eyes of the player’s skin staring him down “H-how much?” Wilbur said, nearly bursting into laughter 

‘Why did they phrase it like that?’ 

‘I think they’re lying’ 

“Come on, tell me.” Wilbur said after at least two minutes of no response, “They’re trying to figure out how much they can get out of me probably.” Wilbur says to his chat as the player finally responds. 

Froggybae: Can I stream with you?

Again, Wilbur is silent, “Uh, I don’t think that allowed.” The player stares at him, before running off “Wait for a second!” Wilbur yells, chasing them once again as they murder a few persons hiding underground. "JoSh! My SeRvEr is GoNe!" Wilbur cried as more and more people died, the brunette covering his face with his hands, knocking off his glasses. "What the fuck..." Soon, the only people still living on the server were Wilbur, Josh, and Froggybae. 

"It's only been...exactly an hour" Wilbur deadpans, looking over the creations that had been abandoned halfway through their creation. "This was probably the shortest 100 players ever. aside from the ant one." Wilbur flies to the podium where the rules were set up, the Froggybae sitting on it, crouching at him. "You...I'm gonna 1v1 you!" Wilbur set his game into survival after giving himself things to fight with. Wilbur and Froggy fight for a few seconds, the froggy character barely fighting back as they are defeated. Wilbur claps but glares at the screen "You-you let me win." It silent for a second, the chat flying by with many variations of 'SIMP'. With that, Wilbur ends the stream, without a goodbye.


	7. Money.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a 1v1 with Technoblade for money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't actually seen the 100k battle so...
> 
> I also don't know much about Mr. Beast. I know, I'm terrible. 
> 
> This is mostly just fighting honestly

Technoblade: I have a proposal if you’re interested. 

That was the notification that woke me up that morning, I had grabbed my phone and In my grogginess hadn’t realized who had even DMed me. I wasn’t a very big streamer but I was known mainly for my PvP skills, I always streamed bedwars and similar things. I streamed with my own small group of friends, straying away from more popular streamers as the more clout you have the more Drama that will follow. Well, That was weeks ago, now, I was in a world with a couple of the biggest streamers ever, Competing for money. I remembered Techno had also dueled Dream like a month ago, guess he was ready for another challenge. 

I was sitting silently in the VC as Mr. Beast was complaining that he agreed to fund another duel. While two of his friends put some finishing touches on the arena “So I’m guessing your pretty confidant your gonna win.” The familiar monotone voice of Technoblade said, directed towards me “Well...Not really no. I’ve never been the most confidant” I said, shrugging to myself even though the only person that could see me was my sister, who had insisted to sit behind me and watch as she was a simp for everyone in the server. 

“I’m sure you’ll do great, Y/n” Karl cheered for me, his character crouching in the sky and punching towards me. “Thanks, Karl I appreciate the encouragement.” “Why don’t we place bets this time around.” Mr. Beast proposes, flying down from the stadium and standing in between Techno and I “What?” Techno questions as Karl drops down in front of us “Like, I bet...50 on Techno.” Mr. Beast says as Karl’s character looks towards the ground. “Oh, Okay! I’ll bet on Y/n then.” 

“Were not fucking horses,” I complain as Mr. Beast punches my character. “Oh shut up, people bet on fights to.” I roll my eyes, glancing at my sister who had been silent the entire time, giving me a thumbs up. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” I say “Alright, are you doing one round of best out of 5?” me and Techno look at each other in-game “Thats too much money to bet on one round, out of five.” Mr. Beast nods and flies over to the stadium after giving us fighting materials, Karl sitting off to the side. “Alright! 5” I distance myself from Techno, him doing the same. “4!” I mess with my inventory making sure everything’s in the right place. “3!” “Y/n if you don’t win I’m disowning you.” I send My sister a glare and she shrugs herself under her blanket “2!” It’s silent for the last few seconds, then finally “1! Fight Fight!” Techno decides to strike first running at me as I pull up my shield, While he’s recovering from the knockback I strike him with my sword.

I decide to be bold and strike again, getting knocked away by the ax but landing another successful hit. We run around in a circle for a second and I spin around putting up my shield so I didn’t get hit then I whack him with my sword. We distance ourselves again, I notice Techno eating some food “Hungry already?” I say with a small smile, “You’re better than I thought you were going to be.” This brings a bigger smile to my face, complemented by the PvP God! I let out a small screech as Techno charges at me, I’m quick with my shield, the thing nearly half down from all the hits it had taken in the 5 minutes we had been fighting. 

“You got this Y/n!” My sister cheers as I whack Techno back suddenly, causing him to yelp ‘HEH!’. After a second of peace, I charge at him with my sword ready, yelling out ‘PERISH!’ before striking the final blow, nearly getting killed myself. I hear my sister and Karl laughing at my loudness as Mr. Beast types something on his other monitor. “Alright, thats one for Y/n” “That was...Interesting.” Techno said, respawning and equipping his items. “Let’s go round two!” Karl yells and we get right back to fighting. 

_____

Time had passed, I wasn’t sure how much time but we were tied right now. I was more confident in my ability to win with both My sister, Karl, and My father from the other room cheering me on. “Alright, this will be the final round!” Mr. Beast yelled, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room during the break. I look down at my stream, seeing it had been almost 2 hours. “I’m so tired right now. But I am so winning!” I motivate myself, hearing Techno laugh “Well, let’s get on with it, This round decides it all!” 

Neither of us hesitates as we both charge each other. Techno gets the first hit And we keep knocking each other back, the silence is tense as I eat a golden apple before attacking with all I had. I was a jolt, as The text scrolls across my screen. We killed each other at the same time. “Wait huh?!” 

Technoblade was killed by DRaca

DRaca was shot by Technoblade 

Karl starts laughing loudly, startling me. “Wow, that was hilarious.” Mr. Beast said chuckling slightly “I have no idea what happened?” Techno said as we both respawned, our stuff mixed together. “I think Y/n won but-” “YEAH!” I cheer my sister jumping up on my bed, causing the frame to thump against the ground “Dad! Y/n Won!!” She cried, jumping off the bed and sprinting out of the room. “-alright chill for a second!” Mr. Beast cut off my celebration as I hear both Techno and Karl laughing again “I sent you a clip watch it.” I open my discord, pulling up the clip from Karl’s perspective as I Sprint at Techno, getting the killing blow right as he shot at me. “Bruh. That was insane.” I said clapping my hand in front of me “That was fun, we’d make a great Bedwars team.” Techno said as I gave Mr. Beast my PayPal “you aren’t mad you lost?” “I mean, only a little bit.” I chuckle at his words “I gotta go, Maybe we can play Hypixel sometime.” Techno said, leaving the call. “Ohh Y/n I think you got a date!” “What?! No! Karl!”


	8. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc comes out to Eret.

I wasn’t the biggest streamer, I was a part of the SMP and I spent most of my time around Niki and Eret as they were some of the more...how do I put this? Softer people on the server. They were nicer, Tubbo included but he didn’t hang around with us much. I was alone on the server now, I knew Eret was around somewhere but I didn’t want to bother them so I tended to the little pet shop I had built with Niki next to her bakery. I was only alone for a few minutes when someone joined my Vc, I wasn’t streaming so I looked to see who had Joined “Oh, hello Eret!” “Hey Y/n, Where are you?” I look around, seeing their player sprinting over from afar. “Hey!” I say jumping so they can see me, Their character sprints the rest of the way over “Are you almost done with the shop?” Eret questions as I place a few more pieces of quartz in the back. “Nearly there, you wanna help?” I toss Eret a stack of wood used for the roof. “Of course, let’s get this done!”   
We peacefully work on the building chatting about random things, I was a bit worried that Schlatt might start taxing me as he did to Niki bit that wasn’t gonna stop me from building my business. Eret finishes the roof just as I start to decorate the interior. “So what kind of theme were you thinking of?” I tap a finger against my chin in thought, I didn’t wanna copy Niki’s oasis themed Bakery Maybe we could connect the two buildings since I built it right next to hers. “Let’s ask Niki if we can connect businesses,” I say, pausing my game in a safe place and moving to discord. I sent Niki a short message, hoping I wasn’t bothering the blonde. “I can go search for some decorative stuff like leaves if you’d like.” “That’d be nice, thanks Eret!” We were settled in another small conversation, talking about our pets and other things.   
I glanced over at the other side of my room at the sound of a crash, My cat having fallen from the shelf and fallen into my clothes basket, taking most of the items on the shelf with him. “Charlie!” I yelp, jumping up from my spot and digging the kitten out of the basket “You dummy, What were you doing up there?” Charlie looked back up at me with a small, raspy meow. I set the grey kitten on the ground with a huff, knowing that Eret would be confused with my random and panicked exit. I dig around in the basket, pulling out little trinkets that had been saved by the fabrics in the basket along with books I had bought but never got around to reading. I recognize a familiar colored fabric as I was picking up the items, My flag! It had been hanging behind my computer and I accidentally spilled some soda on it a few days ago. The pink and blue stained a darker color. With a frown, I pull the fabric from the basket, At least the yellow wasn’t hurt. I hadn’t really told anyone I was pan yet, aside from my parents, of course, luckily for me, they were extremely accepting.   
I had planned on doing a face reveal with it soon to show both. Most of my friends already knew of my plans to reveal my face but they had no Idea I was pan. They’re very accepting, Eret being a Bisexual Icon and the lesbians are for Wilbur. I clench the fabric in my fists, walking back over to my computer with the flag. “Sorry bout that, my cat broke some stuff,” I explain, wrapping the flag over my shoulders and placing my headphones back over my head. “Oh no. Is he alright?” “Oh, he’s fine...I wanted to talk about something with you.” I say, returning to the game and looking at Eret’s character who had out a sword. Were they protecting me from mobs? “Am I in trouble?” Eret questions, a bit of humor in their tone “Well, you know how I was planning a face reveal soon?” Erets character nods in-game and I continue. “Well, I also wanted to do a...what would I call it? A coming-out reveal? Or does that sound stupid?” “Wait what do you mean?” I bite my lip, feeling more nervous now “Well...I’m Pan and I want my fans to know.” It’s silent for a moment “Y/n Thats great but…” My eyes widen, did I screw up? “I’m streaming…” Oh...fuck. I let out a short breath of relief, I was really worried for a second there. “Well...that sucks,” I speak after long silence “Are you mad? I’m sorry I should have told you” I interrupt them “No, no, It’s alright, I probably wouldn’t have said anything, to be honest. thats why I wanted to talk about it.” My heart rate slows as I calm myself down. “Are you still going to face reveal? Everyone excited about it.” “Of course I’m still going to do the face reveal!


	9. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Picnic with Technoblade.

I had been sitting at home when Niki had barged in, telling me she had set me up a date, a blind date. I was reluctant to go on it at first, but Niki said she and Tubbo had set everything up already and that the person (Presumably a dude since I already knew Alyssa as she’s the only other female in the SMP) Had already agreed to it. So here I was, dressed in the nicest clothing I had, in the middle of Manburg for a date. Niki had set up a little area near the stage, a red and white blanket had been set down on the grass with a few fences holding up a few torches to light up the area a bit more, the blanket surrounded by many different flowers. Niki and I sat down to talk while we waited. “So, who have you hooked me up with?” Niki covers her mouth as she giggles. “Oh, you’re going to be pretty surprised when you see who!” she says with a huge smile on her face. Eret comes walking over with a basket which causes Niki to jump to her feet “Great, Now we just have to wait for Tubbo to bring him.” Eret set the basket down next to me, then, both Niki and Eret stalked back towards Niki’s bakery, but I’m sure they didn’t actually go back, hiding behind some of the buildings to spy.   
the sun was starting to set but the area was lit enough that mobs would stay away. I sat there for a few more minutes when I heard two sets of footsteps coming towards me, a familiar voice calling out “Y/n Were here!” I glance up to see Tubbo, dressed in a waiter type of garb, followed by Technoblade, still wearing his usual outfit but without his mask, much to my surprise. The pink-haired man usually never took it off. I was even more surprised at the shock on his face as they came closer “Alright! I’ll be right over there if you guys need anything!” Tubbo said, before sprinting off the direction Niki and Eret had gone. “Hello, Techno!” I decide to break the silence before the encounter got any more awkward “Uh, hey.” The hybrid waved, taking a seat across from me. Techno’s eyes that are usually covered by the mask were actually red, one of the more uncommon colors among humans and Hybrids. “So…” “So?” Techno rubbed the back of his neck “Who dragged you out here?”   
I let out a small laugh “Niki? How did Tubbo even convince you to come? You don’t seem like the type for dates.” Techno shrugs, looking over at the basket as I move to unpack it “He wouldn’t leave me alone, so I just decided ‘why not’ to be honest, I’m glad it was you. I thought he’d been hooking me up with a stranger.” I send the hybrid a nod of agreement, looking into the basket to see many baked sweets, most likely Niki’s cooking. I set out the food, regretting not doing it before he arrived. “We haven’t really hung out much since you joined,” I speak, passing Techno a bottle of what looked like Apple Juice and showing him what snacks Niki had packed. “Yeah...I’ve been doing a lot though, made a potato farm, breed horses...thats about it.”   
“Sounds like a lot. I hope everyone’s made you feel welcome.” I knew Techno well as we had been teamed for a Skywars game in the past, we made a good team and decided to build our friendship. I had been good friends with Alyssa and when she was invited to the SMP So was I. “A bit too friendly to be honest, I wanna stab someone.” I burst into laughter at his comment bringing a large smile to the Hybrids face. Techno glanced behind me and seemed to clench his jaw. I glance over my shoulder, seeing Tubbo waving at Techno from behind a tree, before Niki jumps up, throwing a hand over the kid’s mouth and pulling him out of my view. “I think they’re spying on us.” Techno rolls his eyes “Let them, maybe they’ll get a kick out of it of something.” He said popping open the apple juice and chugging it down in seconds.   
“This is nice.” Techno nods looking over to the stage, “The festival is in two days…” “I know, Me and Niki are planning on opening our own stand. Are you gonna be there?” the Hybrids expression turns sour at my words “Yeah, I’ll be there...But I don’t know if you should go.” Confused I set the plate I had been holding down “Why not?” Techno shrugs “Just got a bad feeling is all.” I lean over, laying a hand on his shoulder “Well, save your doubts for the festival, right now, let’s catch up!” Techno still seems a bit on edge but we continue to chat.


	10. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc is angry at Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The SMP Wiki says Puffy is part of L'manburg so I'm just going with it. 
> 
> MC is Pissed. This was supposed to be a blade one but it's more of a rant. 

Everything was practically perfect, Tubbo was president, everyone was brought together (Except George, No clue where he is) Everyone was happy. But it didn’t last. The next thing I knew Tubbo had nearly been killed once again by Technoblade and he was spouting about how we put another Dictator into power. And Then, the TNT started, I knew Imidiently what had happened. Wilbur didn’t bother keeping his desire for destruction a secret and It was clear he pressed the button. It wasn’t that bad, the TNT had only destroyed the area by the stage and a few other places, an easy fix. But then, Techno spawned the Withers. 

The next thing I knew, everyone was locked in battle with the withers, Everyone getting thrown about, The battle would have been simple if Techno hadn’t been shooting everyone to keep the withers alive. Everything was getting even more destroyed. I knew Techno was an anarchist but I really hadn’t expected all this. Niki was sobbing, Tubbo was in awe and Tommy was pissed. Phil had shown up out of Nowhere to assist after Wilbur had pressed the button, dressed in netherite as well. Everyone ended up gathered by the L’mantree as Dream and Phil explained what had happened. Wilbur had been severely injured by Philza, Apparently, he was the traitor, and that he would have pressed the button whether or not we won, At this explanation, Niki only seemed even sadder. 

If Wilbur was the traitor, then why did Techno do this? I couldn’t pinpoint a reason why he would turn on his Father and Brother, his friends. Sure Eret had done it in the past but I could see the remorse behind their smile, Techno didn’t seem to care as he laughed about the now-destroyed L’manburg with Dream. What the fuck? I glare at the hybrid as Tommy leads us into the barrier protecting the L’mantree. “Alright, This is...bad.” “It’s fine, not the first time we’ve had nothing,” Tubbo said, seeming calmer than a child caught in a war should. “But we don’t have 'nothing', There’s still a lot left, we can fix everything.” Fundy says, trying to lighten the mood a bit “But will he let us?” I speak with clenched teeth. Tommy looks over at me, I could see the pain in his eyes as he seems to hold his breath “I-I don’t know, but this isn’t over. We have Phil now, and we’ll have Cara here too.” Tommy said Tubbo nods in agreement, claiming we have the upper hand as most everyone on the server is on our side. 

“I just don’t understand why.” I speak up again, everyone averting their attention to me. “Why did he do all this if he wasn’t the traitor?” I question, clenching my fists, I had done so much with and For the pig-hybrid and this is how he repays me, by destroying my home? The businesses I had spent so much time on, The home I had built with him. I helped him start his horse farm, I supplied him with the first Potatoes, why the fuck would he do this? An arm wraps around my shoulder and I’m in a group hug with Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, Fundy, and Eret. Quackity, Karl, Sam and Ponk standing off to the side with frowns, and Philza staring at the ground with his jaw clenched and his fists tight. “Y/n, I know you and Techno were close but…” “He’s not on our side anymore, he’s made that very clear.” Fundy finishes Niki’s sentence, The Timid blonde still crying as she spoke. Oh Niki, She just lost her bakery. She and Fundy had put so much work into it. 

“Let’s go to the bench, we might be safer there,” Tubbo instructs and our group moves up the stairs, Noticed by the two masked men, I meet eyes with Technoblade who had a large grin on his face. I send back the most hateful glare I can and give him the finger which seemed to cause his grin to falter but he’s snapped away as Dream laughs again, George had finally shown up. Jesus, how does he always miss everything? Is he really the reason why all this happened? I shake my head seeing Eret and Sam had stopped to wait for me. With a sigh, I refuse to look back again, feeling eyes on me as I push past Eret and Sam with determination. On to a New Era, Hopefully, a happier one.


	11. Paranormal Adventures in Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc babysits Tommy and Tubbo.

I am a witch, Bold statement, I know. I had lived in Nettlebrooke for about a year when the new neighbors moved in, A man and his three children who were mostly of age aside from Tommy, the youngest still in high school/College. I wasn't the best with social interaction so Morgan chatted with them. Morgan was my Cousin, Roommate, etc. She was also a witch and an online personality, Making Tik Toks about spells and stuff. I wasn't as open about my magic as I knew of the backlash Wiccans and Witches receive. My aunt taught me and Morgan all about witch stuff behind my own mother's back, she was a witch too but she despised herself for it, refusing to even acknowledge it sometimes.   
I had talked with some of them a few times, I had a conversation about our garden with Phil just the other day and When they had first moved in Wilbur and Tommy brought me and Morgan a cake, for some reason. I had conversed with Techno once as we were both outside at the same time, I had waved at him and he waved back before making his way over and asking what I was doing. At the time I had been preparing for a Summer Protection ritual and was drawing a very...Concerning looking symbol on the ground. “Oh, Just some art. I like to draw and paint and stuff.” I had explained with a shrug, trying to brush off the awkwardness. “It looks cool.” He said, before walking off back to his house without a goodbye. I had noticed something kind of strange just the other day. I was tending to the garden, making sure it cover-up the summer plants so they wouldn’t die as fall was approaching and Tommy had walked past with the hood on his jacket up, walking very sluggishly, nearly tripping over his own two feet “You okay?” I asked, moving up to the fence to get a better look at the kid as he walked by. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Tommy quickly ran off, but I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the tired look on his face. I let it go at the time, most teens don’t have a very good sleep schedule after a break, but he kept looking worse and worse every time he went by which increased my concern. I considered approaching Phil, but I didn’t want to get the kid in trouble. Then the perfect opportunity fell into my hands.   
Phil came knocking at my door one morning, Morgan had gone to visit her boyfriend and would be gone for some time so I was home alone. “Hello, Y/n.” Phil started as I opened the door, it was just him, a piece of paper clutched in his hands “Can I ask a favor of you?” Phil explained how one of their old friends closer in town had invited him, Wilbur, and Techno to a party and that Tommy probably would be able to go and Phil needed someone to keep an eye on him. I was a bit confused, Tommy was old enough to stay home alone, wasn’t he? I didn’t ask and accepted as Phil explained in more detail “Tommy can be a bit of a loose cannon sometimes, I just want to make sure he doesn’t burn down the house again.” “Again?-” “Anyway, you won’t be alone, I think one of Tommy’s friends will be over.” With that, Phil had left, leaving me a bit confused, which leads to my position right now, standing in their Kitchen with two very tired looking teens as the remaining adults leave the driveway.   
“Are you staying the whole night?” The brunette that Phil had introduced as Tubbo question and I nodded. Tommy seemed angry at my response, letting out a huff and scrunching his nose “We’re not five, We don’t need a babysitter.” “Phil seemed to think you did.” I retaliated as the blonde crossed his arms over his chest. “You aren’t gonna give us bedtime are you?” Tubbo asked again with a tilt of his head “No, you guys can stay up as long as you want. Tomorrow’s Sunday after all.” Tubbo cheers and then the two scurry off to Tommy’s room as I steer myself to the living room. It was around 7 when I sat down on the couch, Phil saying that everyone had already eaten dinner and should be mostly fine for the rest of the night. Looking through my phone as I listened to the two boys yell from upstairs. I had brought my backpack with me, filled with some protective items that I usually kept on my person, just in case. I turned on the tv, flipping through the channels for a few minutes, landing on some strange TLC Reality show. I wasn’t really paying attention as they blabbered on, staring off into space. Suddenly, the room felt cold, I glance around a bit, noticing the house had gotten much darker, The boy’s still shouting about Minecraft from upstairs.   
A strange, unpleasant feeling started to rise in my stomach as I unconsciously bring my knees up to my chest, Something’s watching me. I hear a slight shuffle from the darkness of the kitchen, craining my head so fast I could almost hear a crack. It was pitch black there and my body froze in fear, my eyes wide as everything else seemed to fade, nothing but darkness surrounding me. Sound disappeared and I could feel the presence getting closer to me, the closer it got the colder I felt. I slam my eyes closed wrapping my arms around myself, I knew this feeling, I had felt it before when me and Morgan went ghost hunting, but this had been increased by tenfold. I was cold, freezing. I blink my eyes back open with a jolt as a hand laid upon my shoulder, Both the boys looking at me with concern, The tv was off, all the lights were off. “Are you alright?” Tubbo questions, standing behind Tommy as the blonde had been the one to shake me out of my daze “What happened?” “the power went out, we’ve been trying to talk to you for like, five minutes.” Tommy explained with a sigh.   
“I’ll go see what’s wrong,” I say, getting to my feet shakily, was that a dream or…? I was honestly shaken up by the whole thing. That wasn’t similar to any ghost I had encountered before. I end up in the garage, The two teens following behind me with a flashlight. I open the circuit breaker and flick the switch a few times, nothing. “Great,” I mutter under my breath, sighing in defeat. “Looks like we’re done for the night,” I speak, turning to the teens, the both of them looked terrified at the concept of no power. “I’m sure we can call someone to fix it right?” Tommy said, Tubbo stepping a bit closer to the blonde “They probably won’t show up until tomorrow.” I explained, raising a brow “Why? Is something wrong?” “You wouldn’t believe us,” Tubbo muttered causing Tommy to glare at him. I place a hand on my waist, looking over the two of them with a brow raised “Try me.”   
____  
I finished lighting the next candle, Sitting in the living room with the two boys on the couch, myself on the floor across from them. The two seemed scared to navigate the rest of the house so I went around a grabbed any candles and other sources Of light I could find from the ground floor set them up around the couches, and lit them, lighting the area significantly. “Alright, Is this better?” I ask, looking at the two who had wrapped themselves in blankets. “Yes, Thank you Y/n,” Tubbo said, the candlelight casting upon his face. The two had explained how they had gone Urbexing and (like me and Morgan had done much time before) They seemed to have accidentally brought something back with them. Originally, they had assumed it was a ghost, but I knew it couldn’t be as the entity had kept Tommy from sleeping as it was giving him nightmares. Normal Ghosts can’t do that, despite popular belief. The thing had been tormenting the two for a few days now, including two of their other friends as well including Eryn and Drista. I had seen my fair share of spirits and my aunt had taught me how to deal with them, I finally had a use for all the shit in my backpack too.  
I reached over and grabbed my bag, ripping it open and grabbing a few key items and setting them out, making sure to pass the teens a protective crystal. “Why do you have all this stuff?” “Are we exorcising my house?” Both the teens asked after each other, I almost laughed but a small crash from upstairs scared all three of us. “S-should we investigate? I went dremon hunting with Fundy one time so i-'' Tommy shoved the ranting brunette's shoulder, silencing him. “We should stay in the light, if anything too serious happens we’ll just run to my house, alright?” Both of them nodded, Tubbo clutching the amethyst tightly in his hand as we sat in silence, just listening to the sounds of the house. Maybe we should have left when the power went out, but there's a chance, if it’s following the both of them at once, it would just follow them to my house. “So, are you a medium or something? You seem to know alot about ghosts” Tommy said after a few tense minutes of silence “I’m a Witch.” I say, watching the expressions on the kid’s faces change from a varied amount of emotion.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t curse you or anything.” I say with a small smile “That's so cool? Can you do magic and stuff?” Tubbo asked, Tommy, remaining silent with a raised brow. “Sometimes, I-” Another crash cuts me off, Tubbo yelping. The noise sounded closer. I reach over and grab the flashlight shining it in the direction the sound had come from, a little pot that had held a cactus hat shattered on the floor, leaving a small mess. “A-are we gonna get killed by a demon?” “Don’t be ridiculous Tubbo.” Tommy retaliated, his voice equally as shaky. “It’s alright.” I try to reassure, grabbing my backpack and pulling out one of my books, flipping through for some kind of protection. I push a notebook and journal to Tommy “Draw this symbol here and keep it with you.” I instruct the boy as I grab my bag and the flashlight “what are you doing?”   
Tommy asked, Tubbo hiding under the blankets now. “I’m gonna see if I can figure out what's going on.” I walk into the dark area of the house, Hearing Tubbo call after me with ‘please don’t leave us!’ but he had sounded strangely far away, I had only taken a few steps off. I spin around, my flashlight no longer lighting up my surroundings “Tommy? Tubbo?” I could faintly hear them talking, It was as if I had stepped into an endless amount of darkness. Footsteps sounded behind me and I clasp my hands together, Whispering a short protection spell under my breath as I turned around to face the thing. All of a sudden, I was back in the house, upstairs by what was probably Tommy’s room. I peeked inside, it was just as dark as the rest of the house.   
I could still feel the creature watching me from the room and I knew this was probably the source. I wondered what had taken it so long to make such a bold move, could it be because the three of us were essentially weaker? I didn’t dwell on it long, stepping into the room as footsteps bounded up the stairs, The two teens by my side “Are y-you okay? We yelled for you a-and you didn’t answer” “I’m fine, keep those things close alright.” I spoke, referring to the piece of paper with the symbol and the crystal. “What are you gonna do?” “We’re going to trap it in here and leave, we’ll deal with it later.” I explained in a whisper, the three of us yell as something on a shelf is shot across the room at me, I duck out of the way just in time “My Yootooz!” Tommy said picking up the figurine “that probably would have hurt. You guys get out o-” “No, I’m not leaving you in here with that!” Tubbo argued, Tommy, standing beside him, both wearing determined smiles on their faces. “Alright.” I push the teen behind me, making sure the creature was still in the room as I close the door. “I need a pin or some glue,” I say, looking at Tommy who sprints into the room across the hall, coming back with a stick of glue. “Isn’t that going to ruin the door?” Tubbo questioned as I pasted the protection drawing Tommy had to the door, laying the crystal on the floor in front of it. “We have bigger things to worry about right now.” Tommy said, I quickly chant out a sealing spell, both the teens looking at me in confusion. It was silent for a few minutes before something banged on the door, causing all of us to scream.   
“Alright! Let’s leave now!” I yell, pushing the teens ahead of me as we sprint down the stairs and outside, the lights flickering back on as we make it out. “Do you think it’s safe now?” Tubbo asked as I led the two across the street “No, we don’t wanna make any more horror movie decisions right now, it’s best to leave for now.” I make Tommy and Tubbo some tea and let them watch a movie. I had called Philza, telling him that we were hearing some weird things, and left. I’d deal with the whole...demon thing later. Hopefully, the protection sigils will keep whatever it is contained but I doubt Tommy would use his room for a while.


	12. Judge Judy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is the Judge in L'manburg.

I had been woken up at around 4 am and Forced onto the Dream SMP Server. Since Tubbo became president he had decided to not only pick a new vice president but A Judge and a Senator, well, I was picked to be the judge and Fundy had messaged me about Sapnap killing another pet and decided to sue him. Now here I am, with at least half the server online in the courthouse. Everyone was still filtering in and unsurprisingly a Majority of the Server was on Fundy and Puffy’s side. Tubbo and Karl were the Juries I guess since they had set up on the podium with me. Everyone was in their own VC, Including me, Tubbo and Karl. “So what exactly happened?” “I think Sapnap murdered Puffy’s pet sheep,” Tubbo explained as Karl was writing down notes. “Jesus, Alright is everyone ready?” Karl’s character types in the chat and everyone seemed ready to go. On Puffy’s side was Niki, Fundy, Tommy, and Dream (Surprisingly), and Eret, Wilbur, and Phil were also on Puffy’s side but they hadn’t been directly affected by Sapnap’s doing.   
Bad, Skeppy, Purpled, and Punz were on Sapnaps side, George was sleeping, Which I wish I was doing right now but I plan on being here for important events, I wanna be in the animatic. Everyone joins VC5 talking all at once. “Okay, Everyone! We’re starting now.” The server quiets down and I look at Puffy, deciding to let her speak first. “I’ll let Cara speak now, please explain what happened in detail.” Puffy looked down while crouching, her voice sounding as if she had been crying, but I knew it was just to add effect, girls are good at pretending to cry. “W-Well, I-I had just gotten m-my sheep back home when...S-Sapnap came running over. He didn’t say an-anything he just killed it then he went after Fundy!” “That is just not true!” The two started to argue “Let her Finish Snapmaps.” Puffy continues with a huff “He killed Fundy after and Ran away, I asked for the wool and he refused to hand it over.” Puffy explained, sounding more angry than sad.   
“Alright, Thank you, Cara. Sapnap, you can tell your side now.” Sapnap sighed loudly then began to speak “Well, I was just minding my own business when The two furry’s ca-” “Okay Thats Just Not cool!” “Hey!” Both Puffy and Fundy interrupted then the yelling started again. I wasn’t streaming this, not a 4 am. “Hey! Enough! Sapnap continue.” With another long sigh, Sapnap picks up as he left off “They came running at me and the sheep just happened to get caught in the crossfire.” “Why did you attack?” Phil questioned before Tubbo interrupted “Hey, Mr. Phil we’re asking the questions right now.” “No no, I’d like to hear the answer to that,” I said, looking at Sapnap. “Well, I was frightened, you have to understand they were just running towards me with their swords out.” Puffy scoffed in the background as Sapnap spoke. “Well, Let’s hear what Cara’s witnesses have to say.” I look back over at Puffy who looks over the players behind her “I wanna put Niki up first.” Niki sprints over into the Witness stand. I nod at her and she begins to speak “Well, only a few weeks ago, maybe a month, I had recently finished my bakery and I had my fox, Fungi, sitting safely on my bed. Just a day later, I come back and it’s gone. I find out later from Tommy that he had been killed by Sapnap.” “This isn’t fair! We already fought a war over the stupid fox.” The courtroom fills with yelling for a few minutes, Sapnap arguing with Tommy and Fundy about the foxes Death.   
“Hey, Stop!” I yell causing the room to quiet down a bit “We didn’t have to do all this then!” Sapnap yelled as everyone quieted down “You didn’t have a Judge back then but you do now So sit down and Shut the fuck up!” I yell, nearly fed up with this whole thing already. “Jesus alright,” Wilbur said, crouching behind Phil as everyone kind of laughs quietly, Bad mumbling Language under his breath. “Now, Let’s bring Tommy up here.” Tommy sprints over as Niki runs back. Tommy seemed eager to speak. “Alright Toms, let’s hear what you have to say.”   
“Well, Buttons, you see. Mr. Nick here killed nearly all my cows, including Henry!” “All of them?” Tommy nods in-game, I could feel the anger in his voice as he talked about how it happened “He led my cow off of a cliff and then ate the remains in front of me!” Tommy finished with a yell and Sapnap chuckled a bit at his small rant. “Thank you, Tommy” I look back over at Puffy who looks at Dream. “Dream! Welcome to the stand.” “Wait What?! Dream!?” “You killed my horse!” The two friends started arguing while everyone kind of whispered around. “Drem Explain, you guys can argue on your own time,” Tubbo said, silencing the room. “Alright. Well, I let Sapnap use Sprit and he ended up getting him killed.” “That was an accident! You can’t still be mad about that!” Dream turned his character to look at Sapnap “Well, I’m not but this is content so…” The whole courtroom started to laugh, including myself. “Okay Okay, I think Tubbo has something he wants to say as well.” Karl said as Tubbo jumped into the Witness stand, Punching Dream out “Sapnap. You killed Spunz.” “Thats true he did,” Luke said, running over to Puffy’s side at this new piece of information. “And I am going to forever hate you for that...Not actually but In Canon.” Tubbo corrected himself, bursting the room into laughter once again. “Okay! That everyone right? Let’s vote, Who thinks Sapnap is Guilty.” Nearly the whole room speaks up saying yes. “And who is opposed?” It is silent for a few minutes “Oh come on!” Sapnap yells and the room bursts into conversation “I wanna go back to sleep so we’re gonna speed this up!” I yell, silencing the room, “Sapnap, It’s clear you have some kind of problem, so we’re going to get you therapy. You also have to pay back everyone whos pet you’ve killed.”   
“Sounds Easy enough,” Sapnap says.   
“Good Alright, now that this is settled we-” “Wait, can we Charge Technoblade?” Tommy speaks up suddenly As said male joins the server “Do we have to do it now?” Karl questions as “Content boys Content!” Dream speaks up laughing as Tommy forces Techno to joining the VC “Is there a party going on here?” “We’re setting up your trial.” “My what?” Techno is teleported by Dream into the middle of the room, everyone staring “You guys are really putting me on the spot here huh?” He spoke after a few minutes of silence “Techno, we’re going to have to put you on trial.” Karl said, “For what?” “For literally everything.” Tommy interrupts making Wilbur laugh. “I mean, I guess.” Dream laughs at his answer, Sapnap moving out of the way and hopping up on the podium with Tubbo and Karl.   
“Do we have any witnesses?” Puffy questions and Tommy Nods in came “Yes, Everyone is a witness. Including you Y/n! You were there for all of it.” “I can’t be biased Tommy.” Phil runs to the Witness stand “Okay Phil, you can explain.” Karl says as Phil looks up at us “Techno betrayed everyone and Spawned two withers after Will blew everything up.” “Hey, wait for a second!” Techno interrupts “Wilbur blew everything up, why aren’t we trying him?” “He’s dead.” I retaliate bluntly, causing the room to laugh again “Well, I want to defend him.” Wilbur said, Running over to Techno’s side as does Dream. “Wilbur!” Tommy yells in anger “Why are you even surprised?” Puffy questioned Tommy who made some weird sound in retaliation. “Wilbur, Your name means Wild Boar.” “I know, Why is this important?” I shrug to myself “Well, I guess you and Techno really are related.” “I-” Wilbur stutters a bit and Tommy starts to laugh loudly, everyone following behind “Oh wow, Y/n that was mean!” Niki said.   
“Sorry Sorry, I feel kind of bad but I’m still pissed off at you so not that much.” I apologize, Wilbur stays silent, crouching behind Techno with his head down. “Anyway- Niki, Fundy, Literally anyone else wanna come up, or do we have everything we need?” No one moves, and I sigh “Techno, for treason. You have to give Tubbo whatever he wants for at least a week.” “Okay, I’m fine with that” Fundy speaks up “These punishments are very… what’s the word? Mellow?” “I don’t know what you want from me! I can’t just kill him, if I put him in a cell he can just break out!” I yell in retaliation “I think that this punishment is fine.” Puffy said. I run a hand through my hair, rubbing my eyes “This is scuffed, I’m going back to bed.” I say, leaving the call and the game.


	13. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc sees Ghostbur for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that 'My L'manberg' is to the Melody of 'Hallelujah' 

Tubbo knew what this meant, He might seem a bit dumb but he’s smart, he knows why Wilbur can’t remember all the bad things. When people die they manifest back at the point they were happiest and Clearly Wilbur was happiest before everything. He was dressed back in his original garb, a yellow sweater, his staple Red beanie and a Genuinely happy smile on his face. His skin was a bit paler but he seemed like he was alive, Tubbo could touch him and Wilbur can do the same. “Do you really not remember?” Tubbo asked as they sat together after working on ‘New’ L’manburg all day, Wilbur couldn’t get tired anymore, all the work he’s done in just two days says it all. The smile seems to falter a bit and he nods “I remember a few things, but not a lot.” Tubbo frowns, maybe it’s for the best that he doesn’t remember. “Do you remember everyone?” Wilbur nods, the smile returning “I talked to Quackity and Niki, she seemed a bit distant though. Quackity didn’t seem to mind at all.”   
Tubbo’s chest tightens at the spirit’s words, Poor Wilbur, everyone in L’manburg was pissed at him and he doesn’t even know why. And what when Schlatt comes back as a spirit? What would he remember? Wilbur strums his guitar again smiling brightly as the sun begins to rise again “Have you only spoken to them?” “I’ve talked to most everyone, not Dream or any of them, I talked to Eret! He was happy to see me.” Tubbo blinked, Wilbur doesn’t remember Eret’s betrayal either, maybe that was good too. “And Fundy?” the taller brunette nods, humming some kind of tune as he plays. “And were they nice to you?” “Yep! Except for Techno, he was kind of angry.” Wilbur sighs, the guitar slacking in his grip “Is what I did really that bad?” Tubbo holds his tongue, a frown forming on his face as Wilbur stares at him with sadness in his eyes. “Well, that was the old Wilbur, I’m brand new Now!” Wilbur yells, causing a small smile to slip onto the younger boy’s face.   
“Thats good Will, Is there anyone you haven’t seen yet?” “...I haven’t seen Connor, or Puffy, Or Y/n.” Tubbo bit his lip, Y/n was very angry at Wilbur, The Explosion had destroyed not only their business but also their home, and everything had happened not even a week ago so they’re probably still angry. “Are you going to bring them by sometime?” Wilbur questioned, snapping Tubbo from his thoughts “Maybe not Y/n.” Tubbo said causing Wilbur to frown “Are they mad too?” Tubbo nods slightly causing Wilbur to sigh. “Sounds about right, they were always passionate. It’s a shame I don’t remember much after the war and Election, were they on our side? During the second?” “Yes, They were banished too.” Wilbur raises a brow “Banished?” “Uh, Nevermind.” The tall brunette shrugs, returning to tune his guitar. “I’d like to see them.” Tubbo looks up at all the work that Will had done, maybe that would ease the tensions between them. Tubbo was just worried it would backfire. Wilbur didn’t seem to want to remember and Y/n would let him know everything he’d done in anger. Tubbo didn’t wanna know what that would do to him, maybe it was best to keep them apart for now.   
The sun was high in the sky when they left the Crain and went to see the rest of L’manburg, Wilbur had been around everywhere already but Insisted that the two take a walk together. They ended up by the embassy at some point, Wilbur commenting on how different and more professional it looked. “I remember me and Phil helped him fix it up recently, It looks so much nicer now,” Wilbur said with a large smile as they turned the corner back towards the other side of L’manburg. “I like it too, Tommy seemed really eager to show Connor and Puf-” Tubbo fell silent and froze as he noticed who was walking towards then, bundles of wood in their arms “Tubbo! I saw the new stuff in L’manburg! Who did all tha..” Y/n trails off as they got closer, Wilbur waving to them with a smile. Tubbo expected the worst as Y/n stared with a slacked jaw, confusion clear in their eyes, “Hello Y/n!” Wilbur finally said with a small stutter “I built all that stuff. I’m glad you like it.” Tubbo clenched his fists as Y/n looked down at their feet, spinning around and walking the other direction without saying anything more. Tubbo let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Wilbur watching Y/n walk away with a large frown. “I mean, That went better than I expected,” Tubbo said, laying a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Are you sure? That was worse than Niki’s reaction.” Tubbo nods and Wilbur leads the two of them back to L’manburg.   
_________  
That Night, Wilbur had left his Sewer home to look at the moon, not needing sleep anymore anyway, he was able to stay up as long as he wanted and never get tired, or hungry, or thirsty. It was kind of sad, to be honest, he missed sleeping although the times he can remember peacefully sleeping was before the war. Wilbur was sitting on the podium he had made, looking out over the empty seats. Wilbur strummed his guitar, singing a song he remembers writing from before Tommy and himself left Phil’s house to come to the Dream SMP. He made sure not to be too loud, Quackity’s house was right behind him and He was pretty sure Tubbo was staying there currently as well. Halfway through the song, he was startled by someone speaking. “Wilbur…” The brunette glanced behind him, seeing the very person Tubbo had insisted he should avoid, Y/n.   
They had whispered when they said it, thoroughly scaring him despite the fact he’s a ghost himself. “H-Hi,” Wilbur said, shrinking away slightly, they looked down at him with no clear emotion on their face. “Tubbo said you don’t remember anything.” They said quietly, not moving to take a seat or anything. Wilbur looks away at their statement, frowning. “I remember some things...Everything before the first war, When we won the election…” Wilbur looked back at them, they were still looking directly at him but now with a frown “Do you remember the quiz? When Niki joined? Tubbo in a box?” Their voice went shaky halfway through, They turned away making a small choking sound as Wilbur shook his head. It was silent for a few minutes before Y/n spoke again. “Do you remember the anthem?” Wilbur perked up a bit with a slight smile “Yes! I extended it too!” “Sing it to me.” Wilbur was taken back for a second, he had asked Quackity to sing it to him earlier as he was nervous to do it himself.   
“A-Alright.” Y/n doesn’t make a move to sit but averts their gaze back towards Wilbur as he Strummed his guitar a few times before starting a melody. “I heard there was a special place, Where men could go emancipate. The Brutality and Tyranny of their rulers…” Wilbur trailed off glancing back at Y/n who had crossed their arms over their chest, looking downward so Wilbur couldn’t see their face in the darkness. “Well, This place is real you needn’t fret, with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret! A very big and not blown up L’manburg.” Y/n sniffled, beginning to sing themselves as Wilbur reached the chorus. “My L’manberg, My L’manberg, My L’manberg, My L’manberg…” Wilbur began to strum the guitar softer, more comfortable in Y/n’s presence now. “For Freedom and For Liberty. Our nation sought to build on these, A victory for all under Democracy!” Wilbur glanced to look at Quackity’s house, seeing three familiar teens peaking out the window, their eyes widen as they disappear from his view. Wilbur chuckles a bit, continuing to sing.   
“Well Darkness came and then it went, we built a home and watched it sink, and from the rubble there emerged L’manberg.” Wilbur had felt better now than he had when he had woken up. “My L’manberg, My L’manberg, My L’manberg, My L’ma-” Wilbur cuts himself off as Y/n falls to their knees behind him, surprising the male. “Y/n what’s wrong? are you-?!” Wilbur yells slightly, kneeling down in front of them with worry clear in his voice, his concerned rambling is cut off as Y/n trapped him in a tight hug. Their sniffles from before turned into loud sobs as Wilbur hugged back, Tears stinging behind his own eyes. “Will, I’m so sorry…” Their statement confused him, but he didn’t bother asking as they had yet to escape from their hysterics. After a few minutes, that seemed like hours, Y/n was just sniffling again. “T-Tubbo said t-that ghosts only r-remember moments when t-they were truly happy…” They trail off after a few seconds of silence. “I-It really hurts t-to know that all t-those times y-you smiled at us, at m-me. that you were r-really hurting inside…” Wilbur tightens the hug, tears dripping down his face.   
Y/n pulls away from the hug, wiping their eyes. “Are you okay?” “Are you?” Y/n retaliated pointing at Wilbur who was still crying. “I’m alright, you seemed more upset than me.” Y/n nods, running a hand through their hair. They looked a bit different now that Wilbur was seeing them up close, The last time he remembered seeing them before now was in the crowd next to Niki with a big smile on their face as Wilbur announced the vote. Now, their hair was shorter and they had dark circles under their eyes, their skin was paler and they looked skinnier. “I’m fine now, It’s been a while since I last cried. It’s always good to let it out sometimes.” They speak, mostly towards themselves than to Wilbur. “So…” “So…?” Y/n giggled, happier than they were a few moments ago, “I don’t know what I did but, do you forgive me?” Wilbur asked causing Y/n to glance at him in surprise. “...Yeah, I forgive you.” They said, pulling the tall male into a hug again.


	14. Familial Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just SMP shenanigans

I lost my horse, It all happened so fast one second I had just stopped to steal some stuff from Eret’s (Or would it be Georges now?) Castle and the next a pink and red blur hopped on my horse and rode it off. Now I was sprinting in the direction Techno and My horse had gone to. Tubbo gave me that horse when I first joined, he said his name was Spots and that it was a welcoming gift and I vowed to myself to protect it forever. I ended up chasing Technoblade through at least three forests before he stopped at a cobblestone building that was part of a wall. 

Technoblade: Why are you chasing me?

DRaca: You stole my horse!

Techno looks back at the horse, then at me and crouches, I wait to see his next move and he backs away from the horse. 

Technoblade: Join the VC.

I pull out my sword and join the call, hearing that he was also in the call with Phil and Tommy. “Why’d you do that?” I question immediately “Haven’t you taken enough from me?” Tommy laughs and I pull up my shield since Techno started to approach me “I didn’t know it was your horse, I thought it was just a random one” “It had a saddle AND Armor On!” I yell back, hearing Phil try and talk over Tommy’s laughter. “I thought it was Eret’s!” Techno yelped back “Well it wasn’t! You shouldn’t be stealing stuff anyway!” “But isn’t that what you were doing?!” Techno retaliated loudly, his dog starting to bark in the background. “I was not stealing, I was borrowing some things forever.” Techno sighs. 

The next thing I know he’s running at me with his sword “AH! Why?!” I yelp, getting killed in just a few seconds as I was caught off guard “Tommy where were you?!” “I’m not even on the server yet,” Tommy said bluntly, the notification that he joined the game showing up immediately after. 

“Can I have my stuff back?” “Come and get it.” I glare down at my screen, motherfucker, How am I supposed to find that place again, it was so far away from everything “I don’t know where you are!” Techno doesn’t say anything and I sigh loudly “Phil! Get your Son!” I yell remembering the older blonde was in the call. “Phil can’t make me do anything.” Techno said, sounding amused as Phil laughs “Techno why are you such a dick?” Tommy asks suddenly, jumping down in front of me in the crater that used to be L’manberg. “Tommy!” Phil said and I could hear the annoyance in Tommy’s voice as he retaliated with “Why won’t you get mad at Him?!” Tommy whispers to me that he knows where the horse farm is and I nod at him so he leads me. “It’s clear now whos the favorite.” I say causing Techno to cheer, “No no, I have no favorites.” “Thats just a lie,” Tommy says, sounding a bit upset, I hope none of this is actually bothering the teen. “It’s not a lie, I don’t have a favorite,” Phil said while chuckling, Tommy didn’t say anything back as we crouched near the horse farm, watching Techno jump into the stable area of the horse farm with Spots. “You’re not keeping my horse, are you? Tubbo gave him to me.” “Thats just too bad.” I glare at my screen again, Tommy equipping his armor and tossing me a Netherite ax as Techno had taken all my things. “You can have your items though,” Techno said, I nodded at Tommy and we engaged on the horse farm. 

Techno hops back out just as Tommy reached him, hitting him with his sword causing Techno to yelp. They are locked in a battle for at least a minute before Techno wins Tommy falling silent “Tommy No!” I yell, knowing the boy was probably pissed. “He almost won, but he wasn’t strong enough!” Techno yelled while laughing, dropping my stuff at me. I pick it all up and back away “Give me my horse back.” “...Fine.” Techno says I hear Tommy shuffle a bit before he’s right by the mic “...Simp…” I laugh along with Phil, who had appeared out of nowhere behind me. “I am not. Phil’s just scary sometimes” Techno mumbles as he dragged Spots out of the stable area, having to break the floor to do so. “Thank you, Mr. Blade.” “Don’t thank him, he stole it!” Tommy comes running back over, picking his stuff up off the ground. “Awe Tommy, are you jealous now?” The blonde ignores me, equipping his armor with a sigh, “You’ve ruined the durability.” Tommy complained “Thats what happens when you pick a fight with me, Tommy. Don’t take chances you won’t make.”

“Thats very inspiring,” I say, riding my horse back to my own home, planning on making a space for him where Techno couldn’t find him. “You should become a motivational speaker.” Phil considers and Techno just laughs awkwardly, “Thats just not happening, Techno can’t even improv and it’s not even that hard.” Tommy said in amusement. “I’m just not talented in that particular skill, Thomathy.” “Don’t ever call me that again.” Me and Phil laugh as The two bicker with each other. I dig out a hole and place my horse inside, planning on making an area for it later. “Look, I know we’ve had our differences Tommy, but-” “no, I don’t even wanna hear what you have to say.” Techno laughs for some reason and then I see that Tommy had been killed again “Leave him alone, he’s just a child!” I plead with Techno. “I am not a- you know what, fuck this.” Tommy leaves the call and I frown, I feel like I just hurt his feelings. “Good riddance” “Techno,” Phil says in an oddly intimidating voice. Techno doesn’t say anything in response except for a small mutter, “So Philza, how are you doing?” I question, meeting him in the middle of L’manberg “Good, Good, I did just recently kill one of my children but other than that.” “Ah, I understand completely.” Techno comes running over but doesn’t enter L’manberg, so me and Phil stare at him. “I don’t think I’m really allowed here anymore.” He said after a minute of silence “I mean, Tubbo never said you couldn’t.” Phil pointed out and Techno comes over with all his armor off. 

“So you guys have rebuilt already? Great.” “I know Wilbur and Fundy did a lot over here.” I say, leading him over to the platformed spruce buildings “Wilbur’s still alive?” “Uh, no, he’s a ghost now, he lives in the sewer.” Techno, Phil, and I sprint up to the houses and I lead them inside. “This is Quackity’s house, Tubbo is over here and Fundy’s is the really tall one,” I explain, punching at the walls. “Nice.” I lead the two of them to the Wishing Well. “Wilbur made this, make a wish.” Techno looks down at the well and drops a piece of iron inside, I lean closer so my character grabs it, and then I bolt “My Iron!” He yells with a laugh as I jump off the side and into the crater, somehow not dying. “You lied to me!” “You’re supposed to wish with Smiles.” Phil explains “When did Will become a bit- I mean, I wasn’t gonna say that.” I sprint back to my house and toss the iron in a chest, it was just a single piece but the reaction was worth it.


	15. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc takes a moment to appreciate some people and their interestingly beautiful eye-colors

Eyes Blue like the Atlantic - 

I hadn’t seen him in forever and when we grouped back up in Pogtopia we hadn’t got to talk. I found him leaning up against the rebuilt bus looking over the destruction with slight tears in his eyes. “Tommy?” The blonde jolted, startled at my voice as he spun his head to look at me. Once he realized it was just me, he averted his gaze back towards the ground. “Are you alright?” I question, sliding down to sit next to him pulling my legs to my chest, and wrapping my arms around them. “No, I’m not.” I frown, swinging an arm around him and pulling the blonde into my side as he sniffles. “I’m sorry Tommy.” “Don’t be, y-you didn’t do anything wrong,” Tommy said, his voice breaking a little halfway through. I had never seen him so upset before, but I could understand, he’d pretty much nearly lost everything, Both his brothers turned on him, and now ones a ghost that remembers nothing. I rub the blonde’s shoulder as he cried, running my hands through his hair. 

I was honestly surprised with how strong he was, to be able to handle all of this for so long without losing hope. I guess it got him somewhere though, he’s got his homeland back only in a bit of disrepair. He was Determined and he was Loyal, that was one of the things I admired about the teen. We split the hug, Tommy wiping his eyes with a sigh. His eyes are a very deep blue color, Kind of like the ocean, I had never noticed how pretty they were before. “Thank you, Y/n.” Tommy says with a nod, getting to his feet “Oh...Your welcome Toms, If you ever need anything let me know alright.” The boy smiles slightly “Of course.” 

Eyes Brown Dark and Romantic -

I was sitting, dangling my legs off the edge of the new build, looking down with a frown. “Hello, Y/n.” A familiar voice spoke, it was much softer than the last time I had heard it. I turn around a bit, seeing Wilbur standing there, he was a bit paler and slightly seethrough since he was a ghost now but he had a large smile on his face “Hey!” I wave as the ghost makes his way over, a guitar strapped across his back. Wilbur plopped down next to me “So, how are you?” “I’m good, just talked with Tommy.” the brunette nods, slightly strumming his guitar into a soft melody. “How are you, Will?” I ask, suddenly curious. The brunette doesn’t look at me but shrugs “I’m alright I guess. It’s been a long couple of days.” I nod, scrapping my hands across the ground. 

I stared at the ghost, his hair was coving the side of his face so I couldn’t really see him. “Do you want me to play you something?” Wilbur question, pausing with his guitar and looking at me with a raised brow, I blink. Wilbur had very warm brown eyes, they had seemed so Dull the last time I had seen him now they were soft and sparkly. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” The brunette smiles and begins one of his original songs. 

Eyes Red Vast and Volcanic -

I brushed through my horse’s mane with a sigh, the sun was burning at my back as I worked to wash my mare, the horse looking at me with disdain as she hated water. As I moved to grab the bucket again to pour over her back, a gloved hand had already picked it up. “Do you need help?” I blink, Techno walks over to Aurora and dunks the bucket over her, said horse then attempting to throw a tantrum. I chuckle a bit as the horse glares at the pink-haired man. “Why’d you do that?” I question as Techno drops the bucket next to my door, approaching me. “Eh, For fun I guess. I probably should have dumped it on you.” I narrow my eyes at him with a pout. I take my fist and lightly hit him in the shoulder, Techno pretends to stumble a bit, letting out a short, sarcastic yelp “Ow, I’ve been bested!” I roll my eyes, grabbing my bucket to get more water. 

“Wait, where are you going?” I heard footsteps coming up from behind me “I need more water, I’m also not supposed to talk to you.” I say, jokingly. Sure he might have spawned two withers to kill everyone but he’s still my friend. “Don’t let Tommy boss you around.” “He’s not, I’m talking to you now aren’t I?” I speak quietly, dipping my bucket into the water and heaving it up with as much strength I can muster. “I can carry it for you.” Without waiting for a response, Techno rips the iron bucket from my grip, nearly dropping the whole thing. “Be careful!” He placed the bucket down carefully by my door, motioning to it with a large smile “There we go, we can keep torturing your horse now” We meet eyes, Usually, the mask blocked out his eyes but he wasn’t wearing it at the moment. His eyes were a dark Scarlett red, they were piercing and Fiery, You didn’t see them much but they reminded me of the color of blood. Guess thats why they call him the ‘blood god’. I chuckle at my thoughts, Techno taking that as a sign to continue his antics. 

Eyes Pink Gentle and Charming -

I had known her from before The whole Dream SMP, she was here now, unfortunately, she had missed everything. Regrouping with Eret after the whole ordeal that night. She hadn’t picked a side, but most of her friends were on our side. “Hey!” I was wrapped in a hug, Cara ruffling my hair a bit as she pulled away, a big, friendly smile on her face. “I haven’t seen you in forever!” She yells. I chuckle, pushing my hair out of my face “It’s good to see you too Cara.” We were standing in the middle of L’manburg just taking a walk, She had just come from a chat with Connor, Phil, and Tommy. “So much happened the day you got here.” Cara laughs, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder, “I know dude, I saw all the destruction and I was so confused.” We end up by Eret’s tower, looking down over everything from the top. “It’s so pretty, despite the...well, holes everywhere.” I smile down at My country, seeing Tubbo and Tommy running from an invisible Wilbur while laughing. “I missed all the happiness, it was so depressing everywhere for so long.” “I know, I can feel the good vibes radiating from everywhere! It’s confusing though.” I raise a brow, looking at Cara who had a frown on her usually happy face “What? What do you mean?” Cara sighs “Everything that happened and they still kept their heads up, everything was gone but that didn’t stop them, didn’t stop you. Geez, I aspire to be as strong as all of you.” I knew why she felt this way, when the GG SMP had gotten attack we had all ran in different directions, we didn’t stick around. “It’s not your fault, the raid came out of nowhere, we weren’t prepared.” “It’s not that I-” 

Cara looked at me, Her eyes were a light, creamy pink color, like the color of the clouds when the sun rises. They were shimmery in the light and looked a bit misty. “I just missed you, and Niki. I didn’t think I’d ever see you guys again.” I wrap the slightly taller woman in a tight hug, her onesie feeling very soft against my wrists. 

Eyes Green quite the Enchantment -

I was a bit surprised to see Dream sitting outside my house when I got home. His head tilted upwards as I approached, the snacks Niki had given me tucked under my arms. “Hi? What are you doing here?” I ask, politely. Dream shrugs “I was just wandering a bit and decided to see if you were home.” “Oh, would you like to come inside?” The two of us enter my home and To my surprise, Dream slips off his mask. He set the white mask on the table and walked further inside before I could get a good look at his face. 

“I like your house.” the blonde says bluntly, I had stayed by the doorway, still a bit surprised he had taken it off. I set my bag of treats on the table, unpacking them onto the counter. “Thank you, I’m glad you’re comfortable. Did you wanna talk?” I question, genuinely curious why he wanted to see me, The last time I had a conversation with him longer than two words was before I joined L’manberg. “Yeah...I haven’t really seen you in a while.” He said, sitting down at the table and watching as I place the cakes in a chest. “Well, we’re technically enemies now right?” Dream seemed to wince at my words, looking down at the table. “I don’t wanna be enemies.” He mumbled after a few seconds of silence causing me to raise a brow, this chaotic man was seeming regretful at the moment “Dream...Are you feeling okay?” “What? Do you think I’m sick or something?” I raise my hands in defense as Dreams voice raises slightly “Sorry, Sorry, I’ve just missed everyone being friends.” “Awe Dweam!” I tease leaning forwards as the blonde rolls his eyes with a chuckle. He had light freckles covering the middle of his face, over his nose, and his eyes were dark green, reminiscent of a spruce forest. They were dark and Calm despite the man’s personality being the opposite. “Shut up, this is exactly why I didn’t go to George or Sapnap.” I laugh, Dream laughing with me. 

Eyes Hazel Sweet and Dynamic -

I carefully stepped inside the little building, luckily the bakery had been safe from the explosions and the Withers. I saw Niki sitting by the chest behind the counter, Clutching a lead in her grip as she glared at the ground. “Niki?” The blonde, blinks, looking over at me, her hair covering her face. “Oh, Y/n? Do you need anything?” I shake my head, moving closer to her as she gets to her feet. “How are you feeling?” I question, the blonde looks around solemnly, before looking down at the lead clutched in her hands “Ok. I’m glad to be back here.” She says with a nod, reassuring herself more than me. 

I place a hand on her shoulder and she brings the lead closer to her chest “I just wish everything could have stayed the way they were before, but now…” She trails off, covering her face as she begins to sob. I pull the woman into a hug, feeling tears dripping down my own face as we stood there. “It’s over now, there nothing we can do. But we can make the most of now.” I speak up, trying to lighten the mood. Niki nods, pulling away and wiping her face, looking down at the lead then shoving it in her pocket. “I know, I’m excited about the future.” She spoke with a small smile on her face, tears still dripping down. “I’m so glad it’s over.” She said, looking up at me. Her eyes were a shade of brown that was similar to Oakwood, Shiny and Sweet, They reminded me of buttercream frosting or baking bread, no wonder she owns a bakery. I smile in return and she pulls me into another tight hug. 

Eyes Gold Bright and Majestic - 

I kick a small rock off the side of the pier, watching it sink out of my view into the dark ocean. A small frown on my face as I thought about the events of the past days. I hadn’t really given the events a real look at, I was too busy to comprehend all that happened up until now. With a sigh I turn to walk back home, coming face to face with a familiar Fox-Hybrid. “Oh, Hi Fundy,” I say with a tired smile and a slight wave, Fundy smiles back brightly, seeming happier than most everyone else these days. “Hey, Y/n how are ya?” I shrug, rolling my shoulders “Just a bit tired, You?” I was a bit worried about the answer, I mean, he did just lose his father. “I’m great actually, I just finished my house, again.” I chuckle a bit at his words, watching as the sun rises behind him. “I saw you working on it, it looks really nice.” Fundy lets a proud smile fall on his face as he looks over at the build himself, placing his hands on his sides. “Thank you! I’m glad you think so, I could do some building for you if you’d like.” I raise a brow, a bit confused by his question but I decide not to ask. “Alright, I don’t have anything I’m working on right now though.” “Thats fine, but remember my offer in the future,” I nod with a smile.

“I saw Wilbur today…” Fundy trails off after a few moments of us walking in silence “oh, did you talk?” The Hybrid nods, a melancholy look on his face. “What did you talk about?” I question, with some hesitance, I don’t want the make Fundy upset. “We read some of the books in his collection.” “That’s nice.” Fundy chuckles “You’re talking to me like I’m a toddler.” “Sorry.” Fundy waves his arm dismissively, Ruffling my hair a bit. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” We fall into silence again, the sun shining over the ocean causing it to glow. Fundy suddenly steps in front of me. “I’ll be honest with you.” He said, looking directly at me. His eyes were matched with the sun, Bright Gold, almost as if they were shining themselves. “I really missed you when you guys got banished.” The surprised expression melts of my face, replaced with a large smile “I missed you too Fundy.” 

Eyes Black Mysterious and Magic -

I was sitting, crisscrossed on the ground next to the fountain in Pogtopia. The sun was warming me from the cold night as I run my hands through the blades of grass with a small grin. Footsteps started my way and a person sits down next to me. I look over to see a familiar ravenette “Hey Alex.” I say first, noticing the troubled look on his face. “Hi.” “Is something wrong? Your usually much louder.” Alex rolls his eyes, pulling his knees to his chest with a sigh. “I just sang the L’manburg anthem.” My eyes widen a bit, I hadn’t heard that song in forever “Really? You found the lyrics?” “Wilbur rewrote them, they were mostly the same, he added a few verses I think.” I nod, plucking a piece of grass from the ground and twirling it around my fingers “I don’t think I see the issue.” Alex doesn’t speak, dropping his head on his knees. “Alex?” I knew the teen wasn’t a hugger, but I swung an arm over him, patting his back. “I just- I regret everything!” He yelped suddenly and I get to my feet looking at him in confusion “Why did I ever side with...With him! I’m so stupid!” He yelled, covering his face with his hands and falling silent again. 

“Jesus, Alex…” I trail off, kneeling next to him. “It’s alright, you’re fine now,” I say, softly, deciding not to touch him this time. “But this is all my fault, we blame it on George all the time but-” “Shut up, stop talking about yourself like that.” I raise my voice, seemingly surprising the teen as he looks up at me. His eyes are dark, almost black, Bold and Fierce. “It was not your fault. Think of all you’ve done now.” I say, gesturing to everything, Alex raising a brow. “Everything looks destroyed.” “Alex. You were Mislead, you looked up to Schlatt without seeing how bad he was, but you saw reason. It’s not your fault.” Alex averts his gaze towards the grass with a shaky sigh “You’re right…?” He said, phrasing it as more of a question before shaking his head. “You’re right. It’s not my fault.” 

Eyes White Calm and Angellic -

I had just been walking around the SMP since most everyone was in a period of calm after everything. I had passed by Eret’s castle to see them carrying some items out in a hurry “Eret?” I question right as they are about to pass me “Oh, Hi!” Eret says, nearly dropping their stuff and they turned to look at me with concern clear on their face. “Is everything alright?” I question, stepping closer to them as they sigh, looking back at the castle “Well, it’s hard to explain but...I’m not king anymore, thats the summary of it.” “What?!” I say loudly, shocked at the news, Eret straps their items to their horse “where are you going to go?” “I still have my Tower!” They say, unusually optimistic despite the turn of events. “How did this happen?” Eret wipes their hands off over their pants, unclipping their Bi-flag cape and draping it over the neck of the horse. 

“Well, I betrayed Dream for L’manburg.” “Really? Whos taking your place?” Eret chuckles glancing back at the castle while patting the horse’s neck “George.” I scoff, it’s not that I dislike George it’s just, he’s the least worthy of that position “George literally missed the whole war!” Eret laughs at my anger, grabbing the horse’s reins and leading it back towards L’manburg “I know, but he is Dreams bitch so…” I snicked, speeding up to catch up with the brunette. “But, It’ll be good to have you back.” Eret smiles, looking at me from the side of their sunglasses. Their eyes were a bright while, Opalescent, and consistent of Pure light. The look of them reminded me of the storybook idea of heaven, bright light all around. “It’ll be great to be back too, I missed you guys.” 

Eyes Teal Pure and Aesthetic - 

I step to the side, letting the cows enter the pasture with a grin, I had started a new farm area in L’manburg for food and stuff since we never had one before, it would be good for the whole place to have a farm consisting of more than wheat and Carrots. “Uh, Y/n?” I jump, spinning around to see a familiar Brunette looking at me with wide eyes. “Oh, Tubbo! What’s up?” The boy blinks, looking over the cows I had collected for the farm with a pout “What are you doing?” “I was thinking of starting a bigger farm.” The brunette nods, his face falling into a straight line “okay, Sorry for bothering you.” Tubbo turns to walk away but I stop him by grabbing his shoulder and spinning him back towards me “Are you okay?” I ask bluntly, looking at the boy with a soft smile “I’m just fine, you shouldn’t worry.” He said, lightly whacking my arm off his shoulder. 

“Tubbo.” The boy frowns, refusing to make eye contact with me “I can tell something wrong. You can trust me.” “I really don’t know if that true at this point.” I raise a brow, the boy turning away from me completely, crossing his arms across his chest. The poor teen was probably under a lot of stress since he was now the president of a country filled with holes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” He says again, his voice shaky. “I just don’t know whos on my side or not, I don’t want anything bad to anyone else. It feels like everyone’s against me but I know they’re not.” “Hey, it’s fine, I would be paranoid if I were you too.” I say, wrapping the teen in a hug “I’m on your side I promise, I have been since the beginning.” Tubbo smiles a little, letting out what seemed like a sigh of relief. The teen pulls away and looks at me, his eyes a bright teal color, matching the water in the lake behind him, Shining brilliantly. “Thank you, Y/n. I really needed the reassurance.” I ruffle the boy’s hair “Don’t sweat it, I care about you. You can come to me with anything.” 

And I’m going down, Like the Titanic


	16. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jschlatt finds an old friend.

It hurt a little, but he knew it wouldn’t be forever. They had asked for a villain anyway, he put on a good performance, but where will he go now? Schlatt stood in the void, unsure of where to turn next. He knew he had an open place in Carsons server and several others, he didn’t have to wait here forever, I mean, he could always go back as Will did. He watched the aftermath of his death with a small grin, but now that it’s over, he’s unsure if he should leave or not. The only reason Wilbur had stayed was that his family was living in the Dream SMP now. The only familiar friends Schlatt had in the SMP were Quackity and Wilbur. “Hey!”  
Surroundings faded back in, Schlatt turned around to see a familiar face, someone that had worked with him and Connor on Carsons server that was now dead. “Oh, Hey. Long time no see.” The new-yorker said with a sheepish wave, his old friend smiling back at him “Where have you been all this time? I haven’t seen you since SMP Live.” the brunette spoke again, His friend crossed their arms looking solemnly off to the side. “I’ve just been wandering, I missed seeing some familiar faces. I haven’t seen everyone in forever.” Schlatt nods, Noticing they were standing at the edge of the beach, the ocean swaying softly. “Is this your server?” Schlatt questioned, his friend nods, pointing behind him. Schlatt turns around to see a large, nicely built town, it was void of any life aside from some farm animals. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” “Yeah, did you do all this yourself?” They nod with a small smile, leading the taller male through their builds.   
Schlatt was led past fountains, restaurants, and Across bridges til they reached a particular spot. An area that had many houses dedicated to each of their other friends, A place for Carson, Cooper, etc, and Even one for Schlatt. “You did all this in just a few months?” “It’s felt like years honestly. Carson and everyone haven’t been on in ages, aside from their own server but...I was never whitelisted so…” Schlatt narrowed his eyes, They were one of his closest friends and Carsons too, why weren’t they whitelisted?   
“What? Why not? Did you ever ask?” Their face turned red as they looked down with a frown “Well...No. I figured if they forgot about me then I wasn’t that important anyway.” “Don’t say that! I’m sure it was just a mistake, I can ask for you if you want.” They shook their head quickly, waving their hands with a look of panic on their face “No No! I can do it myself, I’d be embarrassed if you did it. But thanks for caring.” The walked towards a home that actually looked lived in, Schlatt made the assumption that it was their own home, a german shepherd settled by the door, chewing on some kind of bone. “Did you have fun on Dream’s Server?” Schlatt nods, looking around the little cabin, it was placed right by a stream and there was a stone well built outside by the path. “Yeah, it was pretty cool, Quackity and Will were there” “I heard! I’m glad you had a good time, are you planning on going back?” Schlatt shrugs, explaining that Wilbur stuck around pretending to be a ghost, to which his friend laughed. “Maybe I can get Dream to let you on sometime.” Schlatt said casually causing them to look at him with wide-eyes “Oh, I’ve never talked to Dream before, I’ve seen him in MCC.” “He’s pretty cool, I’m sure you’d get along.” The two sit in silence for a moment, Y/n scrapping their feet against the ground “Do you really think they’d let me?” The brunette nods, clapping his hands in front of him with a grin. “Yeah! I’d be a good chance to meet new people and we can hang out, My schedule is clear now since I’m..well, dead.” “Then I’d love to accompany you back!”


	17. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover with the Ladies of the SMP. FT Tubbo.

I was bored, so I decided to plan a sleepover, specifically for the ladies specifically. I took time building a whole place next with Tubbo and Fundy’s help next to Karl’s house after I was planning to use it as my own home since I had been living in Quackity’s house. It was a Dark Oak Cabin with Spruce floors, I put down some nice light blue carpet too! Tubbo lent me some Soul Torches to match the theme, He was a little sad that he wasn’t invited to the Sleepover but I told him he could show up if he wanted and we would let him stay. I took time writing the Invitations and I forced Dream to Whitelist Minx for a couple of days so It would be perfect. Now the sleepover consisted of Me, Niki, Cara, and Minx. I invited Alyssa but she said she couldn’t join, So it was just the four of us. 

Right now, It was just me waiting for the girls to show up while watching the sunset. They would be here any time now, I had the food set out and sleeping bags set up on the floor of the main room. I sat in silence for a few minutes, my speaker was settled on the table between the food and I debated whether to start playing any yet or not. A Knock startled me out of my thoughts and I sprinted over to the door, pulling it open to see a familiar Brunette in a rainbow onesie “Cara!” “Heyo!” I stepped to the side, allowing the sheep-hybrid to step inside. “Wow, did you do this all yourself?” I raise a brow, closing the front door so mobs don’t come in “Are you implying that I can’t build things?” Cara laughs but doesn’t rebuke my thoughts causing me to roll my eyes playfully. “Looks like I’m early!” Cara exclaimed plopping down in a chair in the kitchen. “Yeah, I don’t think Minx is here yet, Niki and Her will probably show up together,” I explain, sitting across from her as she looked over the snacks I had set out. 

Cara reached over, grabbing a cookie and eating it in one bite. I watched with Wide-eyes, that was a giant cookie. I shake my head, grabbing my speaker and my communicator. “Are you going to broadcast our conversation through the server?” Cara questions after I ask her to turn on the speaker. “Well, no, I figured out how to play music with it.” Cara grins, grabbing the communicator after I connected it to the speaker. “What are we planning on Vibing to tonight?” “I didn’t really plan that part out.” Cara snickered, scrolling through the communicator, A bit worried, I turn down the volume on the speaker right as she picks a song. It was the ‘Wake me up Inside’ meme song and I raised a brow, confused. Cara leaned over and increased the volume. Another knock sent me back to the door, Both Minx and Niki standing there carrying swords “Hey!” “Hi, Y/n.” 

I welcomed the two inside, closing the door as Cara turned the corner with the speaker in her hands right as the bass drop, the song had been bass boosted and it nearly shook the cabin when it started, The three of us Covered our ears, Minx yelling as Cara laughed hysterically. “Cara You Stupid-” Minx is cut off with a smack from Niki as the song slowed down. “Don’t be mean.” Cara held her stomach, nearly dropping the speaker as I walked over and snatched it from her, turning it off. “Geez, what was that?” “That was hilarious! You should have seen your faces.” Minx glares at her while Niki just smiles, pulling the sheep-hybrid into a hug. “I’m so happy! We're all hanging out together!” The blonde exclaimed excitedly. Minx drops her stuff right by the couch, walking to the kitchen where Niki and Cara had gone, probably to eat as well. I took a look outside, Hoping Cara’s stunt hadn’t attracted unwanted attention. I made sure not to tell too many people about the sleepover, The only ones that knew were Dream, Fundy, Tubbo, Karl, and Wilbur. 

I noticed Tubbo across the way, standing by Tommy who was looking over confused. I hope Tubbo can keep his friend away, so many girls in one place would just break the kid’s brain. “Y/n? What are you doing? Come here!” I hear Niki yell, I quickly walk over to the kitchen. Minx was sitting at the end of the table, a bunch of Marshmallows shoved in her mouth “What are you guys doing?” “I wanted to see how many we could fit,” Cara explains, laughing as Minx coughs out the marshmallows. “Ew…” I hear Niki trail off as the brunette tosses the napkin full of slobbery marshmallows into the garbage can. “Cara you go next!” Minx yelled. Cara, glared at the bag, grabbing a handful and scattering them on the table. A few minutes later and we were playing music again, Not as loudly as before, Niki and Minx were singing together while Cara and I watched from the floor. They were dressed up in Pajamas now. I had already been dressed and Cara always wears her pj’s. They were singing ‘I wanna dance with somebody’ Minx was singing boldly and Loud while Niki sung quietly, giggling every few seconds as Minx jumped around the room. 

I clapped along with a smile, Cara laughing as Minx nearly tripped over her own two feet. “So are you gonna sing next Y/n?” Niki questioned as they finished their song. “I don’t know, I’m not the best singer” “I’ll sing with you, like the-” Cara is cut off by a knock at the door “Did Alyssa finally decide to show up?!” Minx yelled from down the hall, having run off to the restroom. “I don’t know, She said she couldn’t make it,” I explained, getting to my feet and walking to the door, swinging it open, I am surprised to see Tubbo, I didn’t expect the boy to actually show up. “Oh, Hi Tubbo!” “Tubbo?!” I hear Niki yell from inside. The brunette waves, his face red as I allow him to walk inside. “I’m not intruding am I?” Minx steps back into the living room, looking at Tubbo with an analyzing glare, she was a bit taller than him and slightly intimidating as she stared at him, The boy slightly cowering beside me. “No, you’re fine.” She says after a few seconds. “We were just about to pick a song, wanna sing with us?” Cara asked the teen who nodded excitedly. Cara and I picked out the song ‘Telephone’ without much resistance from Tubbo. We all posed together, Tubbo between me and Cara as we all sang the first line in a mock Shakira voice. Cara took over the next few verses with ease, Minx and Niki laughing as she sang, Tubbo and I sing the Chorus as Cara dances around us crazily. After, Cara perfectly sings Beyonce’s part while Tubbo and I cheer her on. 

After all the craziness, We decide it’s late enough and settle down on the floor with our sleeping bags, Tubbo neglected to bring one so I gathered a ton of blankets for him and made a bed with Niki for him. “How’d you get away from Tommy?” Minx questioned, Wrapped in a blanket burrito staring at Tubbo who was crisscrossed beside her. “I just waited for him to fall asleep. It didn’t take long.” Minx nods, spitting out some insult towards the blonde which causes Tubbo and Cara to laugh. Soon we were all laying settled in blankets silently. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before I hear Cara speak up. “Can I play one more song before we all go to bed?” 

I open my mouth, prepared to say no but Niki cuts me off “Sure.” Cara chuckles a bit, “Alexa! Play ‘Party rock anthem…” Cara trailed off a bit, her words almost indistinguishable and Minx groans “Shut the fuck up!” Cara laughs to herself and the speaker emits a loud flatulence sound causing all of us to burst into laughter “You’ve gotta be joking me…” Minx said again, Rubbing her face as we all quiet down, afraid of the Irish-woman’s wrath. 


	18. Make it stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc has somekind of medical condition and passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a lot of the 'Make it Stop' Tik Toks and This is the anniversary of when I almost died when I was 11 so I decided to write about it. 
> 
> MC is Teen/Tween

I woke up this morning, my day planned out ahead of me already. Tommy and Tubbo had asked me to help them gather some Wild-horses since Technoblade had hidden all of his away and we needed them to get around faster. I lived alone on the outskirts of L’manburg, near Purpled’s waterfall skull and I awoke with a terrible headache, I assumed it was a migraine and got ready for the day, leaving to look for Tubbo and Tommy. “Hey!” Tubbo had called out to me when I made it to what used to be the Party Island. “Hi Tubbo, Wheres Toms?” “Tommy went out already, he sent me the cords, c’mon!” Tubbo and I walked in the heat through the fields, I could feel my headache getting worse and worse as we walked “Tubbo, I have a headache.” The president turned to look at me with a grin “Do you want some water? I have some.” I nod, taking the bottle from him as we reach Tommy, the blonde getting thrown off the back of a grey horse as we arrived. I chug the whole thing, watching as Tommy recovers from having the wind knocked out of him.   
“Finally, I got two on my own,” Tommy said, pointing to two horses tied with a lead to a nearby tree. “But they aren’t very fast.” “Thats fine, Faster ones would be harder to get.”   
Tubbo said, smiling at his blonde friend. “Well, Y/n, You can take them back while me and Tubbo work on finding some more.” I nod, not having the energy to respond. Grabbing on horses reigns and Jumping on the other, feeling dizzy as I rode back towards L’manburg, Tommy yelling something I couldn’t comprehend. I made it back to L’manburg in what felt like a few seconds, Niki took the horses from me, a frown on her face “Are you alright, Y/n? You look pale.” I wave her worries off, “I’m fine, just tired, and Hungry.” “I’ll make you some bread to take back out,” Niki explained, running off to her bakery and instructing me to wait. After a couple of minutes, the blonde comes back with a warm bag “Here, share some with Tubbo and Tommy too.” She said, ruffling my hair. I send Niki a smile and begin my trek back to where I left the two boys.   
I made it back, seeing Tubbo looking tired and Tommy with an Angry look on his face. “What the hell!” The blond yelled at me as I approached them, I was confused. “You took everything back with you! The Saddles and Armor were in the bags!” Tommy yelled. “We tried to tell you but you ignored us,” Tubbo explained as I stared at them both confused. Tommy waved a hand in my face and I avert my gaze toward the ground “I’m sorry, I have a headache.” I say as a striking pain hits me, rubbing my temples, Tommy sighs “Don’t be overdramatic. Look, We need that stuff back.” “I have to walk all the way back?!” Tubbo waved his arms, shaking his head, “No, I’ll go get it, just wait here.” He spoke, sprinting off. “I brought us bread,” I said, holding the bag out to Tommy who looks at me strangely. “Are you losing it or something?” “What do you mean?” Tommy rolls his eyes as Tubbo appears in the distance, holding bags.   
I don’t remember much after except watching Tommy and Tubbo tame horses. I took a piece of bread, finally deciding to eat right as Tommy and Tubbo decided they were done. I swallowed the bread and a few seconds after my head and Stomach felt like they were being jabbed. “Ah!” I yelped, Tommy and Tubbo surrounding me confused. “What’s wrong?!” Tubbo yelled, crouching down next to me as I kneeled over, holding my stomach. “I-I need to vomit!” I yell, sprinting past both the boys and retching into the grass, the two boys chase after me, Tommy yelling in surprise. “Y/n! You need a hospital!” Tommy said I felt Tubbo grab my shoulders, pulling me up as something warm fell down my face. My eyes focus and I see the grass I just threw up on is tinted dark red and my eyes widen, Tommy and Tubbo heave me onto one of the horses as I notice blood was also falling from my nose quickly, With that last thought, I was out.   
_____  
I blink awake, still settled on the back of a horse, Tubbo jumping off from behind me and carefully dragging me off with the help of Quackity and Tommy. They were speaking, but I couldn’t hear them, or anything, in fact, it was just buzzing. “W-What-” I cut myself off as another blast of pain hits my head, Suddenly, Philza was in my view, looking panicked and I’m lifted, being carried across L’manberg, familiar buildings rushing by in a blur. So many things were happening all at once My brain hurt too much to comprehend. I notice my clothes were now stained red and my stomach starts to hurt at the sight.   
After what felt like hours, I’m laid on a bed, Bad and Niki standing over me, Niki with tears in her eyes and Bad looking determined with lots of medical supplies and healing potions. I feel myself black out again. Everything hurt and I was so confused, what the hell is happening? I blink back tears, a cold hand rested on my forehead, Phil standing over me with concern on his face, Tommy, Tubbo, and Alex standing in the corner of the room. All of a sudden Both Fundy and Wilbur/Ghostbur burst into the room, followed by Karl. all looking worried. “Wha…?” I trail off as Bad places a bottle up to my mouth and I am forced to drink whatever liquid was inside. I felt much better, although the potion was very bitter, I nodded off again, waking a few hours later with Niki sitting by my side, asleep.   
I was dressed in different clothes and the buzzing in my ears had gone away, I could hear the faint sound of crickets chirping outside. I was hungry and Thirsty but I was a bit worried to even look at food after all that. Phil walked into the room, closing the door behind him and looking at me with a small frown “Are you alright?” he questioned, walking over to sit on the other side of me. “I think so...What happened?” Phil’s frown deepened, “Well, I think you had somekind of heat stroke or something, But no one has ever really, thrown up blood because of a heatstroke, we don’t really know what happened.” “A-Am I gonna die?” Phil shook his head quickly, “No, you’re fine, but everyone was worried about you.” I run a hand through my hair, thoroughly confused, What the fuck even was that? “How long was I out?” “Only a couple of hours.” Niki blinked awake, sitting up quickly and wrapping me in a tight hug “Oh my god Y/n! Are you okay!? I thought you were going to die!” she cried, tears falling down her face quickly.   
“I-I” “Niki they’re fine,” Phil exclaimed calmly.   
________  
I don’t remember much after that, falling back asleep after Phil left, I woke up the next morning alone, Bad explaining that I should stay in bed for a while but my room was filled quickly. Karl showed up first, he and Sapnap drew me a card and I pinned it to my wall. Skeppy came with bad to check on me every now and then, cracking jokes that Bad would scold him for. Wilbur came bu with Niki and they sang me a song about ‘bad luck’ which I thought was ironic. Dream wrote me a letter that George brought, He sat with me for a while, just talking about things. Techno came at some point, saying that he made me a sword and he left it propped up against the wall of my room, it was netherite and it had some enchantments but I couldn’t tell what they were. Around the end of the day was when Tubbo and Tommy came over with Niki and Wilbur. “Y/n, are you feeling okay?” Tubbo asked as they walked into the room, I gave them a peace sign with a small smile. Niki sat next to me again, a cake in her lap. “We made you a cake,” Tommy said, sounding upset. He stood in the counter of the room, by the sword, looking down solemnly. Wilbur walked over to me and smiled. “We wanted to check on you again before the day was over.” The tall brunette explained as Tubbo plopped down on the end of the bed. “Bad said you were nervous to eat. But he also said you should be fine now.” The boy explained with a large smile.   
“I’ll try, But maybe cake isn’t the best thing to eat after not eating for a whole day.” Tubbo nods and Niki digs through her bag, pulling out another piece of bread, that nearly gave me PTSD. “Tommy, why are you standing so far away?” Wilbur questioned, the blond looking up at the sound of his name. “Oh, no reason, Y/n needs their space, right?” I narrow my eyes at him, watching as he kicks at the floor with a frown. Niki sets a plate in front of me with a single slice of bread on it, looking at me expectantly. I smile, awkwardly, and take the smallest bite possible. Niki clapping as I finished it. “Yay! I’m so glad you’re okay.” She said, wrapping me in another hug. “Thanks, guys.” Soon they were packing up, Niki leaving the cake on the table in the middle of the room.   
“Tommy Wait!” I say, stopping the blonde who tried to push past Wilbur to escape. The brunette stops him, narrowing his eyes at Tommy who sighs, stepping back into my room with a small frown. “Are you okay?” “I should be asking you that.” Tommy shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor again. “Are you mad at me?” the blond looks up quickly, shame filling his face. “No! I just- I feel like this is my fault.” “Why?” Tommy stutters for a few seconds “i-i didn’t t-take you seriously when you said you felt sick, and I noticed you looked bad and I d-didn’t do anything.” he spoke, clenching his fists “It’s alright Tommy, it’s not your fault. It would have happened eventually anyway.” I say, trying to get rid of the boy’s guilt. Tommy shakes his head. “I-I” He stutters again and I hold my arms out, welcoming him for a hug. We sit in comfortable silence and I pat his head.


	19. Escapism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC Is also a teen but no funny business.
> 
> This kind of hurt my soul to write but I had to. 

es·cap·ism

/əˈskāpˌizəm/

noun

the tendency to seek distraction and relief from unpleasant realities, especially by seeking entertainment or engaging in fantasy.

I guess I have to face

That in this awful place

It’s cruel of me to say, but This place wasn’t like when it started. Fundy’s depressed, Tubbo’s stressed, Wilbur’s a ghost, Techno’s gone and Tommy is at risk of being Exiled all because of this stupid server. I didn’t want to be here anymore, But where would I go? I can’t just leave them behind? Maybe I can convince my close friends to come with me, wherever I end up? It seems too much to ask, but I feel so unsafe here, so tired, so sad. I take a few steps towards the blonde sitting on the ground, leaning against the walls Dream had placed with a scowl and tears dripping down his face. Tommy was my friend, we weren’t as close as him and Tubbo were but we were friends. “Toms?” Tommy doesn’t turn to look at me, averting his gaze towards the ground. “Are you okay? I know it must suck...But you’ll be okay.” the blonde shakes his head “No, it’s not. I just wonder if you’re next.” “What do you mean?” I question, concerned. The blonde glares at me, tears falling faster now “Are you going to betray me next? Or will it be Niki? Philza? My own father?” Tommy starts to get more hysterical smashing his fists into the ground with a yell of anger. 

“No one has betrayed you, Tommy,” I explain calmly, Tubbo would never Exile Tommy, but...now that he’s president...What would he do for the country? Tommy is silent, staring at the dirt “I-I didn’t mean to, It wasn’t supposed to catch on fire I-” Tommy stutters, choking as he cried “W-we thought we put it out, i-it wasn’t supposed to be like that…” “There you go, tell Dream it was an accident.” I speak softly, maybe if Dream knew it was all a misunderstanding then everything would be fine. Tommy shook his head “D-Dream wouldn’t give a shit. He just wants another war, you heard him, he’s all for chaos.” He wasn’t wrong, not at all. Dream was an agent of Chaos just like Tommy’s brother, Technoblade. “I’m sure Tubbo will make the right choice.” “What is the right choice?” I fall silent, staring at the ground, unsure of how to respond. “Keeping you here. Tommy, your more important than a stupid disc!” “We fought a war over them! They’re obviously worth something!” I shake my head quickly, “No, I don’t wanna fight with you, Tommy.” I finish, turning on my heel and sprinting back to my home in L’manberg. I have to get out of here, out of this server.

I shouldn't show a trace of doubt

I exit Niki’s bakery, after asking for an alarmingly large supply of bread that, luckily, the blonde decided not the question. I was packing for my departure, knowing that I shouldn’t alert anyone, I don’t need anyone trying to make me feel guilty, or ruining my plans, I made my choice. I was leaving. I was nearly back to my home when my path was blocked by a familiar blonde, still stripped of his armor, looking down guiltily “Hey...I’m sorry.” I raise a brow, thats the quietest I’d ever heard Tommy. “It’s alright, you were fed up and so was I.” I say, shaking my head in dismissal, Tommy nods, looking down at my bags “What are you doing?” “oh, uh- Nothing too interesting, just moving stuff. Reorganizing.” I say with an awkward smile, Tommy tilts his head with a raised brow “That’s a lot of bread...what do you need all that for-” “None of your business.” I say, pushing past the blonde and sprinting back into my house, getting a final glance of the blonde’s shock and saddened eyes. 

I felt a bit bad, leaving him like that but- He’d probably be the worst on my back about leaving. I peek out my window, seeing that he was still looking at my door with a frown before walking away. Tommy would never agree to go with me, I know that for a fact. 

But pulled against the grain

I feel a little pain

I stepped outside to the sound of arguing, seeing Alex and Tommy yelling at each other by the podium, What the fuck? It’s like, 4 am? I had my horse hidden on the outskirts of the SMP, ready to bolt the next night. I narrow my eyes, Tubbo and Fundy were there too but surprisingly Alex was doing most of the yelling, Tommy sitting with his arms crossed looking down “Quackity, i-it’s not that big a deal-” “No Tubbo Listen!” I watch with wide eyes as Alex spins around at Tommy nearly knocking the boy from his seat. “It’s been a day, and he already Fucked up! If Tommy can’t keep his cool, what are we gonna do! He’s gonna start another war!” Tubbo doesn’t speak “I feel like everyone is overreacting! We saw what happened so-” “Fundy! I know what we saw but even still how do we know he wouldn’t have done more with it.” I have enough of the yelling and rush over myself. As I reach the podium, Alex turns to me “Y/n! Good, Come here.” He points to a spot next to him pointing down at the netherite sword that had been stabbed into the wood.

“What’s happened?” Alex scoffs, glaring at Tommy who had yet to speak, arms crossed as he stared downwards, his hair covering his face. “Tommy already broke his probation! He took a sword from Me and who knows what he was going to use it for.” “I was getting attacked! I was protecting myself!” Tommy finally yells back, anger filling his face “Maybe because that what you wanted us to see!” The two continue to argue, yelling almost gibberish at each other. “Why are you doubting me? I’ve done so much for this fucking Country!” Tommy yells, louder than I had expected, getting to his feet and glaring harshly at Alex, he was scary looking. “I traded my discs to end the first war, I Sacrificed myself so many times! I brought together this revolution to get this place back! And Now Henry’s dead! Wilbur’s dead! Techno’s fucking betrayed me and now my fucking ‘Friends’ are too!” “Tommy-” Tubbo stutters, causing the blonde to stop his rant momentarily, glancing over at the brunette. Tears start to drip down Tommy’s face as he turns to look at Tubbo “Y-you trust me right?” the blonde questions quietly, causing my eyes to widen, What? Tommy’s never like this. 

Tubbo doesn’t speak, the two teens having a staring contest for a few seconds, before Tubbo sighs, turning his gaze away from Tommy. The look on the blonde’s face nearly killed me, his eyes had widened and his face had an expression of disbelief. “Tommy, I’m sorry.” Tubbo said, refusing to make eye contact again “You’ve made it hard to believe anything you say right now.” “T-tubbo…” Tommy trailed off, Tubbo biting his lip. “It’s late, we can talk about what to do with you tomorrow,” Fundy says, ending the conversation, dragging the brunette past me. Alex follows behind Fundy a few seconds after, looking over at Tommy with slight hesitation. I watch as Tommy stands there, his eyes glued to the spot his best friend was just standing. “Tommy?” I call out, stepping closer to him. Faster than I can react, the boy crumpled to his knees, causing a loud thump to go out across the wood, The sword was still stabbed into the ground but shakes with a soft wobbling noise as the wood shakes. I’m unsure of what to say or do, I’d never seen him like this before. Should I get Phil? Wilbur? I’m sure I’m the last person he wants to see right now. “Are you...gonna be okay?” I question, kneeling next to him, placing a hand on his back. The blonde stays silent, sniffling filling the silence “Tell me what happened? I Believe you. I trust you.” I reassure, causing the boy to start crying louder. Fuck, That was the opposite of what I wanted. Tommy tries to speak, but he keeps cutting himself off with his cries, Eventually, I’m able to drag him back to my own home, Sitting him in my bed as I kneel next to him, waiting for him to calm down. This sucks man. I can’t leave him like this. 

That I would rather do without

I blink awake the next morning from light shining into my eyes, I was still leaning against the bed. I glance over, seeing the blonde hadn’t left and was still sleeping. With a sigh, I push myself to my feet, stumbling down the stairs. I wasn’t sure what to do, should I ask him to come with me, Or leave without him? I pace around my kitchen, hearing other members of L’manberg going about their business while I had a moral dilemma. After last night I was sure he’d at least consider. Do I really want to drag this boy from his family? But he might get exiled anyway. What the hell do I do?! I am startled by said blonde shuffling down the stairs, looking just as tired as he had last night. “Hey.” He said standing awkwardly by the stairs as I looked at him “Are you hungry?” I question “I don’t wanna take any of your-” “Nonsense. Are you hungry?” I ask again, more of a demand than a question as I rumble through my almost empty chests for food, I left blocks and un-needed items, only packing valuables on my horse. 

“Wheres all your stuff?” Tommy questions, looking over my shoulder into the chest as I pull out some pork chops. I lay out the food on the table in front of us with a sigh, Leaning against it as I turned to face the blonde “Tommy, I’m leaving.” The blonde’s eyes widen “What? Where are you going? How long are you going to be gone?” I close my eyes, tilting my head towards the ground, This really sucks. “I’m not coming back.” I say, nearly wincing at my own words, that hurt. Suddenly, Tommy grabs my shoulders, nearly knocking me over. “No no. You can’t leave! You’re all I have left!” Tommy yelled, most likely attracting attention from the nearby residents, I am pulled into a tight hug. “Tommy…” I trail off, running a hand through his hair. “You can’t leave me too…Please.” I blink, This is hard, but I already made up my mind. “You should come with me. We can start over, just the two of us.” I suggest Tommy’s tenses at my words, causing me to assume the worst. It’s silent for a few minutes and I’m worried I might’ve broken him, but finally, he speaks “Yeah, I wanna leave, Together. I hate this place.” his words surprised me, I was not expecting that sure of a yes. “Are you sure?” Tommy nods, glancing out the window with disdain. “I-I’d rather be anywhere but here, at least, for now. Maybe we can come back later?” “Yeah, We’ll come back and check up on everyone now and again,” I say with a smile, the boy nodding his head with a smile, the first I’d seen on him in weeks. 

I'd rather be Free

I lead Tommy out of my home and down the prime path, for what would probably be the last time in a long time. Tommy explained that Tubbo had suggested running away not long before the festival, but they had decided not to go through with it, What changed his mind now I was unsure, but I wasn’t about to complain. The two of us quietly walked through L’manberg and the SMP, looking at past builds for the last time. “Wait,” Tommy whispered to me as we passed the embassy/His base, He sprinted over to his ender chest. I look around, making sure the coast was clear while he gets what he needs “What are you doing?” I question, the boy looking down at the discs in his hands with a frown. “I need to do something.” He says bluntly, grabbing some wood and crafting a chest. I watched, confused, what is he doing? 

Tommy turns to me as we reach the entrance to the SMP, My horse just a few steps away, hidden in the forest. Tommy places the chest, pulling a book from nowhere and writing something inside before looking over at me, his eyes watery, “Do you think this is okay?” He questions, passing the book to me. I read his writing, a goodbye letter to his brothers and father, ensuring them that we will return after some time and that he loves them. And a note for Tubbo, telling him sorry and that all the discs are his now. “It’s perfect,” I say proudly, passing the book back to him. Tommy sighs, placing the book in the chest along with the discs, looking back over the entrance with a sigh and a smile. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” I smile back at the blonde as we walk away from the SMP for a long time. 

From Here…


	20. Insomnia

The sound of clicking echoed throughout my apartment as I worked to finish my most recent build. It was late, far too late to be awake, but I wasn’t tired in the slightest, I hadn’t felt tired in a while either. Maybe it was the coffee or energy drinks I tend to drink constantly. My dog had been waiting for me to go to sleep since yesterday. I knew it was bad to stay up for so long, but I couldn’t sleep. It had crossed my mind to take some sleeping medicine or something but I never did. I was on the Dream SMP as of now, having switched from several different forms of media throughout the day. I was the only one on, my eyes hurt slightly from staring at the screen for so long but that wouldn’t stop me. My back hurt from being crouch over the computer and I was sure my utility bill would be much higher due to my lack of sleep. I stretch, leaning back in my chair with a yawn, listening to my bones crack. I watch my screen idly for a few seconds, my eyes widening as another player joined the game, Techno. I checked youtube, and the man wasn’t streaming, I guess he’s just grinding off-camera now. I return to my building, a few peacefully silent minutes went by when I received a phone call, starling me as my ringtone went off loudly. 

I grabbed my phone, eyes widening at the time, 4 am. I answer the call without looking at the ID, which could be a mistake, what if I answered a spam caller? I would have too much anxiety to even hang up. “Uh, Hello?” I ask, my voice scratchy as I hadn’t used it in a while “Why are you on the server? It’s like, 5 in the morning in your state.” Of course, it was Techno, why would it not be. At that moment, I regret giving the man my phone number “I mean, yeah, I’m just not tired.” “You said on Twitter you haven’t slept in days.” I bit my lip, I probably shouldn’t have tweeted that, there were many comments that had assumed it was a joke but the few that we’re really concerned about me. “I’m not Tired.” “You should go to sleep, at least try.” I scoff, shrugging my shoulders and sagging in my chair “You’re one to talk! You farmed Potatoes for 30 hours” “Thats less than 3 days.” I roll my eyes, tempted to hang up on him “and if I don’t go to be?” “I’ll fly over there and knock you out.” My eyes widen, Jesus. Although, I wouldn’t put it past him “Fine Fine, Christ.” I say, shutting off my computer and pulling away from my desk, stretching once again and cracking my back with a groan “You alright over there, sound like you just broke all your bones.” I chuckle a bit, grabbing my phone and plopping down on my bed, my dog moving out of the way just in time. “I’m going to try to sleep now.” I don’t hear a response for a few seconds, just some shuffling “Alright, if I find out you didn’t sleep lat night, I’m booking a flight.” I chuckle, hearing clicking from his end “You should go to bed too.” “I just woke up!” I blink, of course, he just got up, his sleep schedule is trash. I roll onto my back, listening to Techno talk to himself about Minecraft “Are you gonna hang up?” I question, still staring at the ceiling “I’ll hang up when you start snoring.” I scoff “I don’t snore.” “We’ll find out if thats true or not today.” 

I roll my eyes, my dog curing up into my side with a small wine, I felt a bit bad, he usually didn’t sleep unless I was and I knew I had kept him up for far too long. “Is your dog awake?” I ask. “No, He’s still sleeping. I probably woke him up when I got up.” I nod, although he can’t see me. “Are you feeling tired?” “No.” Techno hums, the clicking stopping for a moment “Maybe you should drink some tea? Does that help people sleep? I don’t know” I laugh a bit, shaking my head “Sometimes, I don’t have any though.” “Well, What calms you?” I take a moment to think, I had started having trouble sleeping when My roommate moved out, maybe it’s something to do with that. “I think I’m just nervous to sleep in this place by myself.” “If I was closer I’d swing by.” I smile slightly, How nice of him. “Just keep talking about stuff, so I don’t feel alone.” “Alright.” Techno begins to narrate what he’s doing in-game, this goes on for a few minutes as I eventually bring myself to close my eyes, just listening to Techno talk about Minecraft.


	21. Roommates

The world Loaded in quickly and I was immediately sprinting towards L’manburg. I had joined the Dream SMP in the middle of all the Chaos, I stole from someone’s home and ran over to help as The Withers we’re spawned. The only reason I chose to join then though was that I could hear Dream yelling from downstairs. I met clay through the 2B2T server a few years ago, I was 13 and he was a year older than me, We got along and I helped Dream improve on his PvP skills. we’ve friends for years and When I moved out to Florida we decided to split rent and live together. I had been playing Minecraft since it came out and I liked to see myself as a pro. I had gotten a tweet from a friend and joined the server, starting my stream. I talked with Tubbo after the whole event which was why I had sided with L’manburg. “Chat! Hello, Let’s get into it or whatever David Dobrik says.” I say, waving to my camera and pausing my running to murder a cow. “So, I got a tweet from our favorite soft girl Niki that they needed my help in L’manb- What the fuck?” I cut myself off, seeing Obsidian wall in the distance, I stare them down for a couple of seconds before running over with my Pickaxe “I guess this is what she was referring to.” I say bluntly, Puffy mining through the wall from the other side and crouching at me. “What is happening chat?” I glance at them, seeing some mixed responses causing me to sigh. Niki, Fundy, Tubbo, and Puffy were here, seemingly waiting for something, and suddenly Dream drops down from the walls “Jesus? What are you doing?” Tubbo asked the question in chat for me, Dream responding that he was enforcing L’manburgs borders. No one tried to stop him, so I started demolishing the walls behind him, I didn’t get very far before I was punched, Dream shaking his head at me like that would stop me. 

“You’re not my mother, I can do what I want!” I say in response, Typing ‘no’ in chat as he instructed me to stop. Niki said asked if this was because Tommy burned down Georges’s house and Dream doesn’t respond, presumably a yes. I continue to tear down the walls as he turns to face Tubbo. I get a bit farther this time, complaining to my chat when I am attacked, Dream hitting me with his sword and then we are locked in battle while the residents of L’manburg watched. I fall silent, focusing on the battle, which ends soon as the Green man is slain. “Haha, Bitch Boi!” I yell, knowing he heard me from downstairs. Chat was congratulating me as I picked up his stuff, Dream running back over with another shield. I ignored him, tearing the walls down. 

Dream: Give me my stuff back. 

!ce_scre@m: Fuck u bitch 

I chuckle to myself as Fundy types in all caps ‘HAHAH’ in the chat. My smile faded as I heard footsteps running up the stairs and I bolted towards my bedroom door, yanking my headphones out of the jack. I wasn’t fast enough to lock it, but I pushed myself up against to door with all my strength while laughing “NO! GO AWAY!” I scream as Clay tried to push open the door, most likely planning to take over my computer and give himself his stuff back. “Let me in or give me my things in-game!” Clay yells nearly pushing the door open, I knew the door was in the frame of my facecam, so he’d unintentionally face reveal himself. “Dream! I am Steaming!” With those words, Dream stopped and in a lower voice “Can I please have my things?” I burst into laughed at his change of tone, I knew the facecam would scare him away “Fine, just stop being a dick.” Clay stopped away and I leaned against the door with a light sigh, laughing as I sat back down at my desk “Jesus, Clip that, that was hilarious!” I say, dropping Dream his items and continuing to tear the wall down, much to the man’s dismay.


	22. Ghost Duet

When I died, I couldn’t remember much when I ‘woke up’ in the forest, I went back to my village but no one could see me, I recognized all their faces, they were all so nice to me, But I noticed the longer I floated around them, that they were not worried about me or anything. I hadn’t seen my grave or anything so I was confused but I didn’t know where to go or if I could reach out. Soon, memories started coming back and I remembered how I had died. They killed me, I could still feel the rope burn on my neck as they dragged me, They said I was a witch, But I don’t even remember if that was true or not. After the memories returned, I left. I didn’t get far, finding a few structures a bit away from the village with a blonde child/teenager inhabiting the place, and apparently, he could see me. I had come up behind him as he was sitting by a campfire, his eyes close looking down at it solemnly. “I thought you left Wilbur?” He had said, not even turning to look at me. I blinked, tilting my head. The boy scoffed, looking up at me, but the annoyance faded from his face when he seemed to realize I wasn’t who he thought I was. The blonde jumped to his feet, his sword ready, but he couldn’t hurt me. “W-Who are you!?” I frowned, pulling my hand up to my neck. “You’re a ghost too?” The boy asked, lowering his weapon. And that was how I met Tommyinnit, the blonde that had been exiled for being ‘a Problem’ his words, not mine. I felt a bit bad for him, he talked to me like I was the only one that understood what he was ranting about. I would nod here and there, letting him know I was listening. Tommy ended up falling asleep and I retreated back to my old home in the village. I went back the next day, and Tommy introduced me to Wilbur, his brother who was also a ghost. Something I noticed was Wilbur couldn’t and Refused to remember the bad things he did. Tommy had explained it to me when We met. “Tommy’s right, It hurts to try to remember, so I don’t!” the brunette had exclaimed happily while I looked at him with a raised brow. Clearly, he had done more wrong than good, that much was obvious, I remembered my life except for the moments of my death. 

Something I noticed while hanging out with the two brothers was that they got many strange visitors, a Man Tommy had venomously called the ‘Green Bastard’, Sapnap, and Bad Boy Halo. Dream and Sapnap seemed to mock the boy and Wilbur, unable to see me. Bad could also see me though, he seemed very nice but Tommy resented his presence. They had left to the nether only a few minutes ago to see a Christmas Tree. For some reason, I couldn’t go through but that was fine, I didn’t have any sentimental value towards the tree. They came back only a few minutes later, but Tommy seemed sluggish. “Is he alright?” I questioned the brunette as the blonde sat crisscrossed on the bed, looking down at the picture of the Christmas tree. “He’ll be fine, don’t worry!” Wilbur says with a smile, seemingly avoiding having to talk with the boy as he turned and exited the tent. “But, he looks sad! Shouldn’t we comfort him?” Wilbur’s smile falters “Tommy wants a hug but...I can’t give him one, he goes right through me.” Wilbur explains with a small shrug. I frown, narrowing my eyes. Wilbur digs through a chest “I have a gift for him though, that will make him feel better!” He says, pulling out a compass with the words ‘Your Tubbo’ etched into the metal. “If you say so,” I say, still worried for both the boy’s mental health. Wilbur sprinted back to the log building with a large grin on his face, fully convinced this would make Tommy feel better, I didn’t know what a Tubbo was but it seemed important to the blonde and the brunette. I watch Wilbur present it to Tommy, who stared down at it for a moment as Will explained what it was “It always points right at Him! So you’ll always know where he is!” Wilbur explained softly, obviously trying not to make him more upset “...Thank you.” Tommy said, not even a shred of a smile on his face, but his voice sounded grateful “you’re welcome Tommy.” Wilbur said, scooting his way back over to me as I cringed at the interaction “I don’t think that worked.” I whispered to him and he frowned for the first time since I’d met him. Wilbur looked down, tears dripping slightly down his face “I just don’t know how to help him.” I bite my lip, looking back into the log house seeing Tommy clutching the compass to his chest. “Well, why is he upset? Maybe I can help.” Wilbur explained quickly that he was exiled by his best friend Tubbo at the word of Dream who was apparently the name of the ‘Green Bastard’ and he can’t go back without getting killed. Who does all that to children? I shake my head, the sun coming up in the distance “You have a guitar? Right?” The brunette nods and I smile “Let’s write him a song!” I say excitedly, Wilbur nodding, the familiar smile returning to his face. 

____

I sat with Wilbur in Logshire while Tommy was running around the nether with Dream (The two of them still seemed to be friends despite everything) writing Lyrics to a song. Well, Wilbur refused to write so I resorted to it. “You said you used to write songs? Why not this one?” Wilbur sighed, shaking his head “Every time I try to write, my chest hurts. Like I’m doing something that could bring back bad things. So I won’t do it.” He said, strumming a melody on the guitar “I’ll just make the music, you can sing.” “I want it to be a duet.” Wilbur seemed to cringe at my words “I-I don’t want to sing.” I frown, but let it go, scanning over the book and quill, “You know more about Tommy than I do, What’s he like?” I question, prepared to write. Wilbur hums, pausing his music as he looked up at the sky, tapping his chin. “Well, he gets very angry easily.” “I meant good things, Will,” I say with a sigh. “That is good, It’s gotten him through lots of wars...Well, maybe it’s not good since he kind of one of them…” Wilbur trails off with an awkward chuckle causing me to groan, flopping down on my back in the grass “You don’t remember anything good about you’re brother?” Wilbur doesn’t say anything, my words seeming to affect him much more than I expected as he looked down at his hands with wide eyes. “No...No!” Wilbur said, clutching his head “W-Wilbur?! I didn’t mean to-” He stood up, tears dripping down his face “No, you’re right. I-I don’t remember anything good about Tommy...which means…” Wilbur seemed to realize something I did not, before turning grey and disappearing. Well, so much for that. I cover my face, looking down at the book and quill I had abandoned. “Fuck.” I said to myself, knowing that I’d be writing alone about someone I had known for only a week. 

I grab the book, flipping it open after making sure the blonde wasn’t around, What I knew of Tommy after some explaining on Wilbur part was that he was seen as a hero in ‘L’manburg’ so maybe a song about being a hero? I sigh, would that even work, or would it remind him of home and make things worse? Fuck! This is hard!

____

Wilbur had come back a few hours later, Tommy still hadn’t come back, luckily. “Y/n I am so sorry I left like that I-” “It’s fine Will, what happened?” Wilbur sighed, hugging his guitar to his chest “I-I was remembering things, I remember...the war, Tommy….Thats all but he sacrificed his discs for our freedom.” Wilbur continued to explain the first war to me, a small smile appearing on his face as he talked. I didn’t know what to say as he finished his story, so much had happened to these two. “So, did you write anything? I think I’m open to reading it.” Wilbur said, blinking away a few tears that had formed in his eyes. I nod with a smile, “Here, what do you think?” I had written the beginning of the song, a song about freedom and as Wilbur looked over my lyrics with a small grin I knew that would be the right choice. The two of us continued to brainstorm ideas and soon we had a finished song, now all we needed was a melody. Wilbur had come up with one already but the two of us agreed it was a bit too sad for the lyrics. So while Will strummed on his guitar, I beat against a log, making a drum-type sound and soon we had a rhythm going. It was fun, hanging out with him, I remembered singing to the village kids when I was still alive. We weren’t prepared for Tommy to return, his clothing a bit singed and looking tired. “Tommy!” Wilbur yelled, running over to the boy and attempting to wrap him in a hug, failing and jumping right through Tommy who looked at him with wide-eyes. “You Of all people should know that wouldn’t work,” Tommy stated glumly, Watching as Wilbur floated back to his feet. “Sorry, I was just excited to see you! We have another gift for you!” Wilbur explained with a large grin. Tommy looked at me, crossing his arms “Alright, what is it?” “Sit down,” I say pointing on the other side of the long where the boy sits himself down with confusion in his eyes. “Is this an intervention?” Tommy asks, jokingly with a nervous chuckle. Wilbur shakes his head, standing behind me with his guitar “We wrote you a song, we haven’t sung the whole thing yet but…” I trail off, watching as Tommy’s face contorts through many emotions. “...Alright?” Tommy said, bringing his knees to his chest as Wilbur starts strumming. I clear my throat, ready to sing the first lines. I finished the first line, watching Tommy furrow his brows. I trail off at the end, the eyes of the blonde widening as the words reached his ears. Wilbur sings the next verse, Tommy grinning at the sound of his voice 

The two of us sing the next verse together, saving the chorus for last. Tommy kept watching with a grin, crossing his arms over his knees, I smiled at him. We finish the song and Tommy claps lightly, “Thank You!” Wilbur says with a bow causing me to laugh. “Are you alright Tommy?” I question as the boy gets to his feet, brushing grass off his pants “Yeah, I liked that, I-I’m glad you’re singing again Will.” Tommy said with a small nod, I glance at the brunette who smiles widely. Tommy heads back to his tent and I look at Wilbur who sighed. “You’re not going to tell him you remember the war?” I ask with a tilt of my head. “I don’t want to get his hopes up, I don’t remember everything yet...I have to thank you though.” Confused, I get to my feet, Wilbur wrapping me in a hug. “You were the reason I remembered it to begin with.” “I feel like thats something you shouldn’t be thanking me for…” Wilbur chuckles, pulling away with a smile “No, it is! I-I needed to remember that and I want to remember everything else too.” He says, nodding his head “Maybe it’ll do me some good, Maybe if I remember I can help Tommy.”


	23. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sleep-deprived brain came up with this, that's why it flip flops so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be funny, I don't know what happened

I’ll be honest, I don’t remember how I ended up out here with Dream, Wilbur, Tommy, Sapnap, Fundy, Quackity, Technoblade, and Niki, But here I was, standing beside Niki as Dream laughs about something stupid Sapnap had said, We were trying to make each other laugh, I remember that much. Tommy had a mouthful of water as the rest of us try to make him laugh. “You can win, Tommy!” Niki cried as Tommy nearly started laughing at a dirty joke Fundy made, Quackity laughing hysterically. “What does he get if he wins?” I question, Dream shrugs “Satisfaction? Pride? I don’t know.” Sapnap says with a dismissive wave of his hand as Memories blink back. Oh yeah, we came to see Tommy in exile. I had heard from Dream he wasn’t doing too good and spread the information to others “Have you ever considered that you guys just aren’t funny?” Techno said, Fundy and Dream glaring at him. “I am so Funny, It’s you that isn’t funny.” Techno raises a brow, about to speak again when Niki interrupts, Saying something about whales that nearly breaks the blonde, who barely stifles a laugh. 

I look down at my hand as Tommy gets a high five from Quackity after resisting all of us. I had a pretty necklace I had found in a dungeon on the way over clenched in it. I was gonna give it to the boy but I had gotten distracted immediately. “Okay, My turn!” Fundy said, sitting where Tommy had been and taking a gulp of water. Sloshing it in his mouth as a few of us cringe. Fundy placed his arms on his knees, looking around at us, Determined. I run my finger over the gem in the middle of the necklace and Tilt my head, felt like a button...I shake my head, pocketing the necklace as Tommy tries to make Fundy laugh with a shitty joke. Quackity pokes my shoulder and I glance at him over my shoulder “What?” “What’d you shove in your pocket?” I roll my eyes, pulling the necklace out again “oh, Boring.” I scoff, whacking him in the head “It’s not! I found it in a dungeon! Maybe it’s magic or something?” I say, running my thumb over the gem again “It feels like a button, I wonder what it does.” I say, more to myself. At that moment, as Dream tries to come up with a joke, the gem turns red and in a second I am across the field and yells filter out “What the fuck?!” I hear Dream yell as I sit up, noticing a hole in the ground where I had been standing “What was that?” “Dream!” Tommy yelled, glaring at the green man who raises his hand “That wasn’t Me!” Dream yells in his defense “Was there a creeper? I didn’t hear anything?” Niki questioned, coughing as she dragged herself to her feet. 

“Everyone looks over at the area in shock, Tommy having convinced himself it was Dreams doing “I swear to god I didn’t do it!” Dream said, the two getting into an argument. I shuffle over, my eyes still wide “If it wasn’t you then who?! You’re the only person I can-” “It definitely was not me.” I say bluntly, rubbing my head “Don’t blame me.” “That was you!” Tommy yelps, switching his aggression towards me as I wince at his yelling. “You almost destroyed my house!” “I didn’t know that was gonna happen I swear…” “Y/n You have to fix this now!” Quackity yells with a loud laugh, The tension disappearing immediately. “Fuck. I’m so sorry.” I say, crossing my arms and Tommy sighs “I-it’s fine.” he said quickly, turning away from me and joining the other conversations. I look back over at the hole in the ground with a grimace, unsure of what to do next, I mean, I just blew up all my friends. I blink, noticing that Wilbur had disappeared after the explosion. Did that scare him off? 

I kind of ruined the mood with that, everyone deciding it was time to leave, much to Tommy’s dismay. I almost left too, more out of shame than anything, but the look on his face as he called out for Wilbur only to receive no response hurt my soul. “Tommy.” I said, grabbing his attention “Oh, I thought you left with everyone else.” He said casually, a melancholy undertone to his words. “Are you okay? I really didn’t mean to do that.” “It’s fine, How did you do that anyway?” I wave my hand “a long story involving a necklace, no big deal.” Tommy nods, crossing his arms “so…” “You sure you’re okay?” I ask again, The boy rolling his eyes “Yeah, Jesus why do you care so much?” I narrow my eyes as the boy turns and marches back to his tent “Listen, I know you probably don’t wanna stay here with me any longer so just go home and be with your friends.” The blonde rants, reaching the edge of the tent and clenching his fists. I listen with wide eyes. Dream wasn’t bluffing. “Oh...Tommy I-” “No just go! Do what I can’t!! Mock me, Pretend you’re gonna kill me just to let me down! Bring me a picture of something new and then rub the fact I’ll never see it in my fucking face!” Tommy yells, with more anger and sorrow in his voice than I had ever heard. “...” I was unsure of what to say, clenching my teeth and looking away as the blonde seems to realize he had a slight outburst. “I-I didn’t mean that I-” I walk closer and wrap the boy in a hug, Tommy hugging back tightly after a few minutes of Suprise. We stay like that for a while, The teen crying into my shoulder while I rub his back. “P-Please don’t leave, I-I don’t wanna be alone…” I frown, hugging the boy tighter “I won’t leave. I promise.”


	24. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SBI Family Fluffiness :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is between 8-12 
> 
> TW: Child Abuse? I felt I had to add a warning but I'm not sure if it applies or not. 

I sit up, pulling my knees to my chest as the footsteps continue to get closer to my room, I was unsure of what to do, It could be Phil, or Techno, Or Will, Or Tommy, But I recognized my families footsteps and I don’t recognize these. They were too heavy. The faint sound of music playing from the kitchen, a song I recognized as ‘Ring of Fire’ by...Johnny Cash? The song itself brought back bad memories but the fact that it was playing scared me more, did Phil leave the TV on? I was too scared to call out, the nightlight in my bedroom had mysteriously gone out and the light that usually shined from under the door had gone out as well. Did the power go out? The footsteps soon ascend the stairs and I jump out of my bed, running to the door and locking it as well as pushing my Toy Box in front of it in hopes that it would keep whatever was outside away. The footsteps paused but kept going after a few seconds. I grab my blanket wrapping it around myself and rolling under my bed, covering my mouth as the footsteps reached my door. It was silent for a few seconds and A voice spoke, A voice I had hoped to never hear again. “Y/n! Are you in there?! It’s the time!” No no no, Not her, anyone but her! I clench my eyes shut as she pushes the door open, the Toybox screeching against the hardwood floor. The lights flick back on and her shoes step in front of me, the familiar Spider Tatoo on her ankle, It was her. No! “Y/n, Come out, You know I hate it when you play games.” Her voice was just as raspy as It was the last day I saw her, I feel tears in my eyes as she kneels down next to the bed and I see her face, it was burned, scarred. I nearly scream as she grabs my arm, aggressively dragging me out from under “No-No! Phil! HELP!” I yelp, kicking at her. Her grip doesn’t let up, but I successfully nail her in the face, her grip faltering for just a moment and I escape. I sprint down the stairs and nearly trip and fall, she chases after me with a loud yell “When I catch you, you’ll be free!!” I run into the kitchen, leaning up against the counter and grabbing a knife, crouching behind the counter with shaky breaths as she descends the stairs. “You shouldn’t be scared of me, Y/n, I’m you’re mother. I want to help you...” I shake my head, my knuckles turning white as I increase my grip on the knife. I won’t go with her, not again. 

She steps into the kitchen, her heels clinking against the wood...wait wood? I blink awake and find myself in my old home, my old kitchen, on fire. I jump to my feet dropping my weapon in the process as the fire grows in front of me. I turn to sprint away, but she’s there, staring down at me with a malicious grin, “Do you remember? I do.” She said, leaning down to get in my face. I stare back, wide-eyed. “P-Please, d-don’t! Not again!” She grabbed my shoulders, her words echoing around me “I’m only doing this because I love you…” The music playing around me as I’m pushed into the flames behind me. I watch as my vision of her is covered in flame and as my skin burns, I scream. 

_____________

I blink awake, nearly screaming as my surroundings fade into my view, the purple nightlight by my closet lighting up the room. I sigh, I’d been having nightmares like that since the day I had been rescued. Memories filled my brain and I pull my legs into my chest, staring at the stickers on my wall. My Mother… she had lost it one night, set the house on fire, and tried to sacrifice me, saying I was a witch and it would cleanse my soul. Phil had adopted me a few weeks after and it had been about 3 years since then. I hadn’t had as many nightmares but they were still there sometimes. I lay my head between my knees, sniffling a little before glancing at the clock on my bedside table, 2:20. I had gone to bed at around 9:30 as I had school the next morning, but there’s no way I can go back to sleep now. I was a bit scared to get up at first, listening to the crickets chirp outside my window. I shuffle across my bed, my feet hitting the rug under my bed as I walk towards my door. Pulling it open slowly, cringing at the creak it makes. I tiptoe my way down the hall and past the stairs, shying away at the darkness and running the rest of the way, I open the door and peek inside, Phil was lying peacefully in his bed, crap, he’s asleep. I frown, softly closing the door and turning the Techno’s, he’d still be up, right? I lean my head up against the door, not hearing the familiar clicking and Cursing that usually comes from Techno’s room, instead, Snoring. I sigh, glancing at Will’s room, I wouldn’t even consider him, he’s the only one aside from me that has a good sleep schedule. I run back past the stairs and quietly open the door to Tommy’s room, the blonde leaning back in his computer chair, his head turning towards me as I opened the door quickly as if he was expecting Phil or Wilbur. “Shi-Oh, It’s just you.” He whispered, the fear dropping from his face “What’s up?” Tommy question, pulling his headphones off his head, I carefully shut the door behind me, wiping my face “I had it again.” I say, standing by the door. Tommy frowns, flipping on his lamp and turning off his computer. “Are you alright?” “...No.” Tommy stands up and places a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. “You’re safe here. I’ll protect you.” He said. I feel a small smile grow on my face and I wrap Tommy in a hug. “I know, but I still get scared, what if you don’t make it in time? What if something happens to you and I can’t save you?” I whisper, tears filling my eyes again. 

“Don’t think that, It’ll never happen,” Tommy says, I pull away, sitting on his bed as he plops back down in his chair. “You can sleep in here, I wasn’t planning on sleeping anytime soon anyway.” “I’m too scared,” I say, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to my chest. “You have school tomorrow.” “so do you!” I whisper-yell, the blonde rolling his eyes “I’ll be here, I was just on call with Tubbo, so I’ll be talking. Don’t worry.” Tommy attempts to reassure me, I look down at the floor before nodding my head “Can I hold you’re hand?” Tommy blinks, glancing at his computer with a sigh “Yes, I’ll hold you’re hand.” I lay down, my head on the opposite end of the bed then it should be, Tommy clicking his monitor back on and flicking off the lamp, grabbing my hand and idly chatting with Tubbo about school work, probably cheating on somekind of test. I don’t bother listening to their conversation, lulling off. 

________

I blink awake, Phil standing over me with a small smile, confusion in his eyes. Tommy’s head was against the desk, his headphones still over his ears and our hands still clasped together. “Is it time for school?” I question with a whisper, Phil shakes his head “no, no, School was canceled, to much snow on the roads. Go back to sleep.” Phil instructs, patting my head and then Tommys, leaving the room. I glance out the window above Tommy’s desk, frost covering the glass, a blanket had been set over me and one had been laid over Tommy’s shoulders as well, most likely Phils doing. I yawn, closing my eyes and pressing my face into the pillow, squeezing Tommy’s hand.


	25. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I based this off on one of Slimecicles old Minecraft videos

I started my stream before I logged onto the server, reading the chat and doing my intro for the Youtube video that would be on later when I got a donation that surprised me - “Dreams going to try and kill you when you log on” - it said, I blinked and chuckled, unconcerned. Sure Dream could kill me as many times as he wanted as long as we weren’t in RP mode. “Thats fine, let him,” I said, mockingly, before logging onto the server in my home, I pressed tab, seeing a few players online. Of course, Dream was on. Skeppy, Tommy, Phil, and Fundy were also online so I began my plan for the stream. I had been running over to Tommy’s base in Exile and leaving him random tools in stuff so I was making him some more, I don’t think he’s noticed yet. I grab the items necessary only to turn around to face Dream in full netherite garb “Jesus Fucking-!” I am cut off by my own scream as the green man murders me. I glance at my chat with a slight smile, goddamn it. Dream doesn’t grab my stuff, running off. I let out a sigh, respawning in Niki’s base as thats the last place I slept. I run back to my house, complaining to chat as a message comes through the chat from the man himself.

Dream: Keep an eye out, Buttons. 

I glance at my camera with a short, fearful chuckle, shaking my head. It’s like the day I joined SMP live everyone wanted to kill me. I pick up my stuff and glance around fearfully. “Fuck chat, I can already tell today is gonna suck,” I say, going into my basement where the potion brewers were, brewing a strength potion to leave for Tommy when he left the server. I finish crafting placing the stuff I had already made in the chest, I had been saving up stuff to leave him for Christmas since he said he wouldn’t be joining us and that made me a bit sad. I run outside, planning to go to Fundy to start building the extension we planned for my home when I am shot with an arrow. I scream, as the arrow poisoned me, knowing it wasn’t from a skeleton I sprint towards the holy lands, Dream can’t kill me there! “Ah, No! Please have mercy!” I scream, though he can’t hear me and I am slain right on the borders of the holy lands. I lean back in my chair, covering my face with a crying sound “Dream why…” I say, respawning. I sprint back to where I died, my stuff sitting there. I pick it up, looking around in fear “Oh god, I’m fucking scared.” I say to my self, carefully running to L’manburg where Fundy is in his house, He crouches at me, throwing me stuff. “F-Fundy, I’m scared,” I say, typing it in the chat at the same time. Fundy questions why and I inform the dutch fox that his husband is currently stalking me. Fundy doesn’t do much but pass me an enchanted bow from one of his chests, saying he had to end his stream early for some reason. I sigh, sprinting back to my house in fear. “Chat he could be anywhere, I’m so scared!” I yelp, a zombie attacking me causing me to squeak. “Fuck!” I sprint into my home, crouching in the corner as I hear footsteps from upstairs. “Chat, he’s in here no!” I place my hands over my face, peeking through my fingers as Dream descends the stairs, spotting me and murdering me once again. I don’t even try to fight back, I am no match to Dream. 

“What do I do?!” I yell, looking at chat who was screaming to go to Philza or contact Technoblade. “Phil!” I yell, typing his name in on discord, sending him a message for help. “Ah, what!” I yell in anger, Phil had responded by saying he couldn’t help as he had no authority over Dream. “Dadza c’mon! Am I not one of you’re children? You’re supposed to help your children when there bullied!” I yell, typing a similar message in discord that Phil sends a shrugging emoji back, informing me that I am in fact, not part of the ‘Sleepy Bois’. I frown, leaning back in my chair, saddened. I respawn without a word, running back home, picking up my things, and jumping in my bed, so I’d respawn there next time, I know he’s gonna come back for me. “Okay, chat, we can’t get anything done like this so…” I trail off, running through the SMP. Keeping an eye out for any neon green dreams in the trees. I spot him as I near the nether portal area, I had planned to steal some items from the community building but at the sight of the netherite clad man, I jump into the portal with a strange, fearful noise, running through the nether as I knew he’d be chasing after me. “I don’t understand why?!” I yell, sprinting down different paths trying to lose the man. I crouch in a hole, Dream running past me and back into the overworld causing me to sigh in relief, fuck that was terrifying, is that how George and them feel in manhunts? I stay there for a few more seconds, making sure Dream isn’t stream sniping my chat, before climbing back out. 

“C-chat, There is no way in hell I’m going back there, holy shit!” I yelp, running towards the path to Tommy’s nether portal, the boy was still online so I bet he’s in for a surprise. I nearly fall off the broken path as ghast shoots at me “What happened to the path?! I was here just a few days ago and it was fine!” I yell, nearly getting blasted off again as I reach the portal, making it through just in time. I let out a sigh of relief at the sight of grass and Tommy’s tent, he hasn’t noticed me yet so I move towards him, punching him in the back. Tommy spins around to face me, has been digging in a chest when I approached. I MSG him to join my voice call. “Tommy, Tommy. I am so scared right now.” I say at the sound of someone joining the call came up “What the hell is wrong with you?” Tommy questions with a bit of annoyance in his tone. “Tommy, Dream is stalking me. I am so scared! He’s in my fucking head! He could be anywhere dude!” Tommy laughs, digging back in his chest again “You’ve come to the wrong place then, I have nothing.” “I gave you an axe!” I yell, sprinting inside his base in Logshire. Tommy follows and stares at me as I crouch in the corner. “Can I just, hid in the basement and crouch for eternity?” I ask, shakily as Tommy pulls out the diamond axe I left for him “You left this here?” I nod my character’s head “Why did you just drop it in one of my chests without a name?” “Cause I didn’t want you to know it was me.” I see Dreams nametag appear in the distance and nearly scream, the man joining the call “Ah, No Tommy Protect me!” I yelp, crouching behind him and punching him towards Dream “Y/n~ come out~” “ NO GO AWAY!” I scream, pulling out the bow Fundy had given me, shooting the man in the face. “Ah!” Dream yells, the arrow setting him on fire. Tommy pulls out the axe, taking the moment to attack “wait what- Tommy!” Dream yells and I run over with my sword, whacking him as well. To my surprise (and Tommy’s as well) We are able to kill him “OHH!!” Tommy yells as the notification shows up in chat that Dream had been killed by Tommy. “Tommy!” I cheer, raising my hands in the air with a laugh. 

“Wow, that was actually impressive, you guys did better taking me down than George in any manhunt video.” Dream says, sounding amused as he appears through the portal again. “Chat, Clip that, make it go viral, I killed Dream!” Tommy cheers again causing me to laugh. “If Y/n hadn’t broken my ears I probably would have won, you barely have any armor.” Dream complains, looking up and down at Tommy’s character that wearing Iron boots and pants with a Diamond chestplate. “I helped!” I say, crouching up and down between the two, Dream laughing. “Why were you chasing me?” I question Dream “Cause you were leaving Tommy things.” I roll my eyes with a scoff “You’re kind of a prick, y’know that.” Dream responds with a short mumble, making Tommy laugh.


	26. Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is a Doggo.

Its times like these Tommy is convinced his life sucks. He sits now, in the principal's office, his friend Tubbo having been escorted back to class. Tommy had gotten in a fight, his first fight since he had been adopted by Phil almost a year ago. Sure, those dickheads had been bothering the two of them for a while now, but this time they went too far. They started it, really. Tommy just wanted to get back to class after lunch but they blocked the way, and they pushed Tubbo on the ground, hard. I mean, he had to get an ice pack after! After Tubbo hit the ground, thats when Tommy swung at the older kids, he got a few hits on the main guy and some of his friends but they absolutely pummeled him. A teacher, specifically a Kindergarten teacher that always tried to be nice had yelled at all of them, sending them to the office with an anger Tommy had never seen before. The main kid of the group...Brian? Was that his name? Tommy didn’t Care, but he got suspended for a few days, his father had already picked him up. Tommy had been suspended as well but Phil wasn’t answering the phone, and neither were his brothers. “Do you have anyone else that can pick you up, Mr. Innit?” The office woman questioned, Tommy considered Niki or Ranboo, Tubbo’s siblings, but he shook his head, he couldn’t bother them. 

The office woman nodded her head, looking at Tommy sympathetically. “I’m really sorry about this, but we can’t have you wait here, do you live far?” “No,” Tommy said bluntly, removing the icepack from his head. The woman sighs “Are you capable of walking home?” “Yes.” “Alright, I’ll see you next week then.” The woman said, dismissing him with a piece of paper for Phil to sign. With that, Tommy left the building. 

Tommy stumbled down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of his home, Wilbur would be home and Tommy wasn’t in the mood to explain. He was probably busy anyway since he didn’t answer his phone. Tommy kept walking, eventually tossing the plastic bag of melted ice into a trashcan he passed, reaching the local park and taking a seat on a bench, placing his head in his hands. School in general sucked, but today was the worst day of school ever. He’d gotten in fights at school in the past but he had never gotten suspended for it, either this school was much more serious or the fight itself was. The blonde felt a small drop of water land on his head, causing him to glance up to the sky as rain soon starts to pour, luckily for the Blonde, he was able to find shelter under a plaza in the middle of the park, sitting down on the concrete as people with umbrellas race home until the park is completely empty and rain pours down on the ground. Tommy stared at the rain as his mind wandered, leaning against the fence of the plaza. Tommy turns his head at the sound of what seemed like nails hitting the concrete came closer, then up the stairs of the plaza. Tommy blinked as an F/c dog stumbled into the plaza, soaking wet. It seemed to be a p/b, with dirty fur and E/c eyes. 

The dog spots him, cautiously making its way to the other side of the plaza without taking its eyes off of him, Tommy doing the same. The dog curls up on the concrete, still staring Tommy down as it adjusted itself. Tommy glances outside the plaza at the rain, then back at the dog, it didn’t have a collar, must be a stray. Tommy pulls his phone out of his pocket, wincing at the caller Id, Techno. Tommy debates with himself if he should answer or not, eventually missing the call completely. The blonde shoves his phone back in his pocket, the rain still falling harshly, he’d probably worried them when they got to school and he wasn’t there. Tommy ignores his phone as it rings again, knowing he’d regret it later, the rain was starting to die down and Tommy wondered how long he’d been sitting there when the clinking of nails against the tiled floor of the plaza picked up. Tommy looked at where the dog was, the f/c animal had shuffled closer, wagging its tail. “What do you want?” Tommy questions, a bit aggressively, still tense from his encounter at school. The dog dragged itself closer, panting. “Are you hungry? Do you want food?” The dog’s ears perked up and they stood up, shifting on their paws excitedly with a small whine. Tommy grabs his backpack, pulling it off and scaring the dog slightly as he rips his lunch box out of the bag. Tommy always neglected to eat lunch so everything was still left. The dog stared at him as he ripped the sandwich Techno had made for him in half, tossing half to the dog and eating the other. The dog ate it quickly, looking at Tommy soon after with another whine. Laying down next to him and staring as Tommy dug through the lunchbox, finding a pack of potato chips, opening the bag, and letting the dog have them. “Good dog,” Tommy said, patting the dog on the head lightly and cautiously as to not startle the stray, in case they might be aggressive. The sound of a car horn caused Tommy to jump, the dog jumping and running out the other side of the plaza and into the bushes. “Tommy?” the blonde looked back towards the car, Wilbur walking towards him with an umbrella in hand “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you come home?” Tommy looks at the floor, refusing to respond. Wilbur sighs, kneeling down in front of the blonde and grabbing his shoulder “C’mon, let’s go home, everyone is worried about you.” 

________

The next day, after a very, surprisingly calm conversation about what had happened. Tommy texted Tubbo, asking the Brunette to meet him at the park and to bring food. The brief time the boy had spent with the doggo was probably the happiest he’d been that day, maybe he could convince Phil to let him keep them. Tubbo met Tommy at the gate, his head wrapped with a bandage. “What happened? It didn’t look that bad yesterday.” Tommy said, his voice filled with anger as the two enter the park. “It’s not, you got it much worse than me,” Tubbo said, pointing at Tommy who had a bruise on his side and a busted lip, he had nearly gotten a black eye as well. Tommy shrugs his shoulders with a smirk “That was nothing.” Tubbo chuckles and Tommy lead him towards the plaza. “So, what are we doing here?” Tubbo questioned, jumping into a puddled ahead with a laugh, splashing Tommy. “Well, I made a new friend yesterday, but Wilbur scared them away,” Tommy explained with a small pout on his face, glancing around the area and whistling. “Oh, are we having a picnic with them?” Tommy shakes his head a bit “No, but they like to eat…?” Tubbo raised a brow as Tommy sprinted up the stairs of the plaza. “Hello! The dog I met yesterday?! Are you still here?!” Tommy yelled, Tubbo laughing behind him as people looked over in confusion. 

After a few minutes of waiting, Tubbo opening his bag and setting the food out to get the dog’s attention, there was no sign of the fluffy creature. “Can I eat my sandwich yet?” Tubbo asked, reaching over a grabbing it off the mat they had set down. Tommy sighed, nodding his head. “I’m sorry you’re dog didn’t show up, maybe the shelter found ‘em?” Tubbo offered some kind of comfort as Tommy crossed his arms over his chest. “Maybe…” Tubbo frowned at his blonde friend’s lack of response, taking a small bite out of his sandwich. The brunette stared down at the mat as the friends sat in silence, the boy glancing back up at his friend to say something else “Tommy I-AHH!” Tubbo jumped, nearly dropping his sandwich at the presence of an F/c animal sitting in between the two, having gone unnoticed. The dog barked, running onto the mat and snatching a piece of cheese that Tommy had left out after crafting his own sandwich. The dog curled up on the other side of the mat, chewing on its snack as Tubbo tried to calm down from the jumpscare. “Jesus, how long were they there?” Tommy questions, glancing at Tubbo who glared slightly at the dog. “Do they have a name?” the brunette asks, tossing the dog a slice of bread that they impressively catch in their mouth. “Uh, no. Any ideas?” “I think they look like a...Y/n!” Tubbo exclaimed happily, the dog perking up their ears at his words, tail wagging. “I think they like that name.” Tommy says, tossing a somewhat large stack of lunch meat towards the dog that eats it quickly, nearly choking “Poor doggy, they must be starving.” Tubbo said with a frown, Tommy nods, reaching out and scratching the dog behind the ears. “They need a bath,” Tommy said, cringing a bit at the matty fur. 

Tubbo gasped loudly, causing Tommy to look at him, confused “We should give them a bath! That’d be fun!” Tubbo exclaimed wrapping the dog in a hug, the F/c doggo licking his face as he laughs. “I guess, but I don’t think Wilbur would let us take Y/n inside,” Tommy complained, unsure of if Wilbur was even home at the moment or not. “We could sneak them in, like a heist!” Tubbo cried, excitedly. Tommy bites his lip, unsure. 

__________

Well, Tommy agreed, Unlocking the door as Tubbo, struggling quite a bit, carries the dog inside the house, setting them down on the floor and patting their head. “Wilbur? Techno? Phil?” Tommy called out, just to be sure no one was home, before closing the door behind him. “I think we’re safe, c’mon.” Tommy and Tubbo lead their new dog friend to the bathroom, Tubbo running warm water while Tommy searches for shampoo. Tubbo helps Y/n into the tub, the dog reacting positively to the warm water, drinking some of it as well. Tommy drops some shampoo he had stolen from Techno’s bathroom on the floor and a bucket. “Okay, how do you clean dogs?” Tommy asked, looking at Tubbo who somehow got Y/n to sit still in the bath, the dog panting and looking around happily. “Well, when Niki washes Mushroom and Fungi she pours some water over them and then soaps them up, and after a few minutes, she rinses them off.” “That seems easy enough, but Y/n isn’t a fox.” Tubbo shrugs, petting the dog’s head. Tommy sighs, grabbing the plastic bucket and gathering some water, washing it over Y/n who sits patiently. “What a good dog!” Tubbo praises, moving out of the way so Tommy can pour some water over their head. 

As the water falls over the dog’s eyes, they shift. Stepping back with a small whine. “Sorry sorry!” Tommy said, grabbing a towel and wiping the water from the dog’s face. Tubbo passes Tommy the shampoo, Tommy raising a brow at the brunette “why aren’t you doing anything? This was your idea.” Tommy complained, pouring some of the cold soap over the dog’s fur. “I am helping!” Tubbo argued, moving next to Tommy and kneading the soap into the dog’s fur, cringing at the feeling and the water turning brown, you’d think their time out in the rain would have cleaned them up more, maybe they ended up rolling in the dirt after. Tommy rubbed some soap on the dog’s face, Y/n looking at him with sad eyes, clearly no longer enjoying the bathtime. Soon, the dog had been rinsed and Tommy was aggressively drying them with a towel While Tubbo got the washing machine ready to wash the Towel before anyone got back to hide the evidence. Y/n’s fur was actually a lighter color than they originally thought. Tommy hid the dog in his room, Tubbo sitting with them as Wilbur and Techno get back from wherever they were, calling for Tommy immediately. “Are you in trouble Tommy?” Tubbo whispered, tossing a blanket over Y/n and instructing them to lie down. Tommy nervously shakes his head “I-I haven’t done anything aside from what happened yesterday.” Tommy says, peeking his head out the door. With one last glance at Tubbo and Y/n, he closes the door behind him and shuffles down the stairs, Tommy had neglected to tell his family what the whole fight had been about, believing he could solve the issue himself like in the past. Wilbur smiled at Tommy, although, Techno shuffled on his feet nervously “Hey, Tommy.” Techno spoke first with a slight wave. “What’s wrong?” Tommy questioned, nerves growing as concern fills Wilbur’s face. “Tommy, Why don’t we talk about School.” Wilbur suggested, Tommy shook his head “what about? I thought when we finished talking yesterday that would be the end of it.” “Well, Your teacher called us in-” Tommy tuned out the rest of his brother’s words. They knew now, and god knows they’ll never let it go. A hand lands on his shoulder, causing the blonde to jump “Look, you know you can talk to us, I just don’t want you to hide things like that in the future.” Wilbur says, Techno having been the one to snap the boy from his thoughts. “A-alright. C-can I go now?” Wilbur and Techno glance at each other, the taller of the two finally nodding. 

As Tommy turns to walk away, a loud crash sounds from upstairs. “What was-” “Oh, Tubbo’s still here,” Tommy explained quickly, running back up the stairs and bursting into his room, Tubbo laying on the floor, Y/n sitting in Tommy’s chair and a couple of figures had fallen to the floor. “I tried to stop them, I was no fast enough,” Tubbo said, looking up at Tommy without shifting from the floor, Tommy glances at Y/n who stares at him with a doggy smile. “We have to sneak them back out,” Tommy said, glancing around his room for something that might give him an idea. “Where is Phil?” Tubbo questioned, leaning upon his elbows as Tommy shoed Y/n from his chair. “I think he’s on a date or something, Listen, I have an idea,” Tommy said, leaning down and petting Y/n’s head. “We sneak them out when Wilbur goes to bed and Techno decides to go to his room.” “How long will that take?” Tommy glances at the clock on his desk, it was only around 5:30, they’d be waiting a while. “A few hours, might wanna call Niki and tell her you’re spending the night,” Tommy said, the brunette sighs, pushing himself off the floor as Y/n curls up beside Tommy’s bed. “This is a lot of work, can’t you just ask Will or Techno if they can stay.” Tommy sighs, sitting on the floor next to the dog. “Wilbur likes dogs, but he’s allergic, and Techno isn’t the biggest fan of pets. The only person that might say yes is Phil.” Tommy said, petting the dog as Tubbo sits on the other side, texting his sister for approval to sleepover. “Ah, I always wondered why you didn’t have pets, I figured Wilbur would have fish or something but…” Tubbo trails off, dropping his phone off to the side with a sigh.

____

Phil got home a few minutes after Wilbur went to bed, so Tommy and Tubbo decided to make their move. Tubbo walked ahead of Tommy and Y/n, leading them quietly down the stairs, Y/n’s claws making a small noise against the wood which cause the two boys to panic. Tommy lifted the dog with less of a struggle than Tubbo had, and walked the rest of the way down the stair, nearly tripping if it wasn’t for Tubbo gripping the back of his shirt and pulling him back. Tommy quietly makes his way towards the back door, the plan was to hide Y/n in the backyard/ forestry area behind their house until Tommy had the courage to ask Philza for a pet. “Okay, just open the door, quietly,” Tommy whispered to Tubbo, the Brunette slowly pulling the door open, a bit scared as they were running around in the dark. Tubbo stepped outside, Tommy following when the backdoor light flicks on. “What are you two doing?” Tommy spins around, facing Phil who was watching them with his arms crossed, a smile on his face. “Uh- Hey Phil, What is up!?” Tommy laughs nervously. Phil chuckles, shaking his head. “You forgot to clean the dog hair out of the tub,” Phil says, Tommy, glancing over his shoulder to glare at Tubbo for neglecting to do his job. 

“So...What should I do with you two hm?” Phil said, laughing at the fear on the teen’s faces. “Phil, please can I keep Y/n? I really really really want a dog.” Phil’s smile falls, looking down at the Y/n who looks up at him with a tilted head “Tommy, you know Wilbur’s allergic to dogs.” “He can take some aspirin or something! Please!” Phil chuckles at Tommy’s words, stepping closer and ruffling the blonde’s hair. “Alright, I suppose, since it’s almost Christmas, you can keep your dog. But this counts as one of your presents.” Phil said, scratching the dog’s ear, the F/c animal wagging its tail. Phil herds the two back inside, Tommy setting Y/n on the floor as Phil grabs a bowl, placing it on the floor and pouring some leftover spaghetti in it for them to eat. “What’s with all the noise, it’s almost two a-Acho!” Wilbur is cut off as he steps into the room, covering his nose. Wilbur’s eyes widen at the sight of Y/n, Tommy laughing at his face “W-when did we get a dog?” Wilbur questioned, keeping his distance as he walked around the animal and pulled open the medicine cabinet. “Just now, Phil’s letting me keep them for Christmas!” “We can go shopping for dog stuff tomorrow!” Tubbo yelled, excited. Tommy laughed, Y/n stretching and laying down on the run in the kitchen. Wilbur shakes his head, a small smile on his face as he shuffles back to his room.


	27. Jumpscare

“Do you think this will get me demonetized? Quackity didn’t but youtube hates me.” I question, looking at my chat as the main menu screen for Outlast was glowing in my face. I wasn’t the biggest fan of Horror games but I promised my chat that I’d play one for once. I was a scaredy-cat, on par with Niki and Tubbo. This must be revenge for laughing at the two of them when they got jump scared on their Minecraft horror map adventures. Well, they’re not backing out now, I already spent 20 bucks on the game. “Alright, I’ll stop stalling, lets go,” I say, glaring at my chat as they yelled at me for taking forever to start. “I wish I had gotten a newer game, I’d prefer Resident Evil but you guys said that wasn’t scary enough,” I complain as the driving intro scene played out. I ignore the note, grabbing the camera and jumping out of the car, walking towards the building. “I just wanna get this over with,” I say, remembering Quackity’s path as I take a few minutes to break into the hellish asylum. 

The chat guides me through the building and I was tame for the most part, the jumpscares only causing me to jump a bit as they were expected. I had watched Alex play so I knew where everything was and what to do. I had just escaped the room with the hanging guy and the heads when a hand clamped on my shoulder and a loud yell pierced through my headphones. “BOO!” “AHHH!” I scream, tossing my headphones at the presumed threat as the culprit laughs “Schlatt!” I yell, grabbing the Baby Yuto from one of the shelves and yeeting it at his face. Schlatt laughed loudly, throwing the doll back. I am able to dodge it, the baby hitting the wall and bouncing to the floor, The toy crying. “You were supposed to catch him! What kind of mather are you?” Schlatt said, jokingly. I roll my eyes “Shut the fuck up, you’re a prick.” I sit back down in my chair, ready to jump back into the game. “I saw you we’re playing and wanted to show some moral support,” Schlatt said, sitting behind me and messing with the LED lights. “No, you’re just here to bother me. And because you never actually stream.” I wasn’t looking at him, sighing as my character was literally thrown into a cutscene. “You’re the one copying Quackity Alex! Not me.” “I am not- just because he played it doesn’t mean I can’t I didn’t even want to either!” I argue back, turning away from the game to glare at the taller annoyance. 

“Can you just fuck off?” “No.” I roll my eyes, turning back to the game as Schlatt kicks back behind me, scrolling through Twitter or something. “Sorry about that chat…” I trail off, chuckling at the chat going crazy at the sight of Schlatt. I pass the elevator where the man falls down, Schlatt chuckling behind me as I jumped a bit. “That wasn’t even scary.” I stay silent, glaring at him from the corner of my eye as I continue on. “Chat, you don’t have to lie to me,” I say, noticing that a majority of the chat was taking my side and that the jumpscare was indeed scary. I run through the asylum, gradually progressing with Schlatt tormenting me for a few minutes before leaving the room suddenly “Finally, let’s pray he doesn’t come back.” The chat reacted negatively to my remark, causing me to roll my eyes for probably the fifth time of the night. My character runs past a man sitting in a chair when the man attacks, Causing me to yelp. Covering my face before I realize I need to protect myself. 

I jump back onto the keyboard quickly kicking the man away and running down the hall with a squeal just incase he followed behind, before pausing the game and leaning back in my chair. I took a few moments to breathe, already done with the game, but I had at least 40 more minutes of time to fill. “Are you okay?” I jump again, spinning around to see Schaltt standing there, holding a box of pizza. “You ordered pizza?” I ask, tilting my head as he sets it down on the side desk where he keeps his breakable keyboards. “Yeah, I did before I scared you the first time.” He said, taking his place behind me again, chugging down a soda. “I don’t wanna play anymore,” I say, bluntly. Rubbing my eyes and pushing open the box of pizza, taking a large bite. Schlatt chuckles “Let me play for a minute.” I nod and the two of us switch places. Schlatt soars through the level with somewhat ease, struggling a bit here and there as I cower behind him at the scary moments. What would have been a minute turned into the rest of the stream as Schlatt forgot to switch back and I wasn’t about to play again.


	28. Rose

I stare down at the pretty, rose painted Guitar my mother had gifted me before I had left for the SMP. I pick it up, turning it in my hands with a small smile. I wonder if she’s still alive out there somewhere…I frown, throwing the guitar that had been buried for months over my shoulder. I had no idea how to use it, but my father insisted he’d teach me when I came back home from my exhibition, that wouldn’t happen now. I had originally come to Dream SMP to deliver a package for my workplace, I ended up getting caught up in a war and I haven’t left since, forming emotional connections with the persons of the server. I was now living in my home over the ocean in L’manburg, well not in, off to the side would better explain it. I sigh, stepping out and leaning against the railing of my porch, staring into the abyss of blue in front of me. “Hello, Y/n!” I glance up, seeing a familiar brunette. “Wilbur? Didn’t you get exiled with Tommy?” I ask, pushing away from the railing as the tall ghost got closer “Oh, I did. But Dream said I could come back anytime.” “oh…” I trail off, standing awkwardly as Wilbur smiled at me “Where is everyone?” I look towards L’manburg, raising a brow at how empty it seemed. “I-I don’t know, It’s a bit gloomy today, maybe everyone’s inside because of that,” I say, making up the excuse on the spot, rocking on my heels. The ghost frowns, but his smile returns soon after “Oh, can you play?” He asked, pointing to the guitar I strapped to my back “Oh. uh, no. I was planning on learning but-” “I can teach you! I remember playing all the time!” Wilbur said, looking much happier than he had when he first approached me. 

“Really, That’d be fun, when do you want to?” “Right now.” I raise a brow “Really, aren’t you here for something?” Wilbur shakes his head quickly, “Nope, I finished what I came here for a few minutes ago, actually-!” Wilbur said, sitting down and hanging his legs over the pier, looking through his inventory. “This is for you, Tommy’s having a party.” I grab the note from him, looking it over with a smile “That cool, I’ll make sure to be there, now how about the guitar lesson.” I ask, taking a seat next to him. Wilbur points to my guitar and I pull it off, passing it to him as he messes with the knobs on the top. “What are you doing?” I question, tilting my head to get a better look. Wilbur chuckles “I’m tuning it.” He said, strumming the strings carefully before messing with the tuners again. “What exactly does that do?” I ask again, a bit nervous as Wilbur laughs at my question “You really don’t know anything about guitars, huh?” My face turns red, I look back into the ocean watching a school of tropical fish swim by. “N-No. I guess it’s pretty obvious huh?” Wilbur nods, strumming the strings again, seeming satisfied with the sound it made. “Okay, so let’s start with something simple. Know any nursery rhymes?” Wilbur questions, looking over at me. I tap a finger against my chin a few times, trying to think of a rhyme “Maybe...Little star?” Wilbur nods, “Okay, I’ll play it first, and then you can copy.” He said, starting the song. He doesn’t sing just playing the familiar music in less than a minute, no mistakes. “There, Do you get it?” “No, not at all.” Wilbur laughs, handing the guitar back to me. “Here, The simplest, if not the most efficient way to play this Twinkle Twinkle Little Star tab is on just one string. You’ll start on the open G string, and all of the notes are on the G string.” Wilbur explained, showing me exactly where to place my hands “Okay...I think I understand.” “Good! Now, It doesn’t matter which finger you use, because you are sliding up and down the G string to perform the melody.” Wilbur said, I wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but I copied his movements and it didn’t sound terrible. “Good, go faster this time and it should sound better.” I comply, wincing at the sound. “Just stay on the G string, it’s this one. These are open strings and Open strings resonate on the acoustic guitar a little bit differently than fretted strings do.” “I have no idea what we're talking about anymore.” Wilbur chuckles, shaking his head “Don’t worry about it, just-” Wilbur offers to take the guitar from me, With a frown, I hand it over. Wilbur plays the song again, playing slowly “Watch what I do.” it took him a few more seconds than last time to finish the song, I watched his hand movements, trying to memorize them in my head. I felt like I was embarrassing myself. “Maybe you can play and I can sing?” “But wasn’t the point of this to teach you how to play?” I roll my eyes, mostly to distract myself from embarrassment “I think this is a lost cause.” Wilbur laughed, shaking his head “I don’t think so, but if you’re done for today we can just sing songs.” I nod, shifting into a more comfortable position. “Do you have any idea what you want me to play?” I blink, looking out into the ocean again, the sun starting to set, turning the sky a blushy pink and lighting up the ocean. “Um...La Vie en Rose?” “Sure!” Wilbur strums the beginning, slower than the original song, but that's fine. “ _Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose_ …” I trail off at the end, unsure if my voice sounded okay or not, I never really sing and I was worried if I might sound off or Raspy. Wilbur smiles at me and I take that as I sign to continue. “ _Il me dit des mots d'amour. Des mots de tous les jours. Et ça me fait quelque chose .Il est entré dans mon cœur Une part de bonheur_

 _Dont je connais la cause, C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie._ _Et dès que je l'aperçois Alors je sens en moi. Mon cœur qui bat_ ” I pause, Wilbur chuckling “I didn’t know you knew french.” He said, still strumming the music “I don’t, My dad liked that song, listened to it all the time. I guess I just memorized it.” Wilbur nods, his smile falling a bit at the mention of my family. “D-do you miss them? You’re family?” “Sometimes. I’ll go find them one day.” Wilbur nods, staring into the ocean. It falls silent so I begin to sing the rest of the song. “ _Hold me closer hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is La vie en rose...when you kiss me heaven sighs And though I close my eyes I see La vie en rose.”_ I smile as the sun disappears behind the ocean, the last of the orange light fading into a deep purple as stars appear in the sky, the moon rising behind us with a powerful glow. “ _When you press me to your heart, I’m in a world apart. A world of roses blooms and when you speak angels sing from above! Everyday words seem to fade into love! So…”_ I scoot a bit closer to Wilbur, the brunette glancing at me from the corner of his eye as I lay my head on his shoulder with a small smile “ _Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be La vie en rose…!”_


	29. Berry Pies

I jump awake at the sound of a knock on my door, sharp pain in my neck as I realize I had fallen asleep at my desk again. I lean back in my chair, the sound of my back cracking causing me to wince as another knock sounds about my home. I pull myself to my feet, sluggishly. I tiredly stumble to my door, swinging it open to the cool morning air and covering my face as the sun hits my eyes. “Oh, did I wake you? I’m so sorry.” I blink the light away, crossing my arms to keep myself from the cold “Yeah...It’s fine, what’s up?” I question. Niki nods, gesturing to the basket gripped in her hands “I need more sweet berries and you have a whole garden in you’re backyard! You don’t mind if I...take some right?” “Nope, just mind the thorns,” I say with a nod, Niki smiles and makes her way around the house. I stretch, closing the door behind me and walking to my room to get dressed in warmer, better clothing. 

I quickly change, making my way back outside while brushing my hair to see if Niki was faring well. The only issue with the berry garden was that it had been built by my sister, and she put the bushes way too close together that you have to be extremely careful when walking through them to harvest. “Hey, you need some help?” I ask, jumping down the stairs of my back porch and towards the fenced area next to my stable “Oh, if you don’t mind, help would be great!” I smile. thankfully I put on the thick jeans now as I immediately almost stumbles into the thorns “Be careful!” Niki said, standing tense with a basket nearly filled with berries. I finally get closer, careful not to trample the berries and get pricked by their thorns. “So, what do you need all those berries for?” I question, tossing the handful I had harvested on my way over to her. “It’s for Christmas! Just a few more days from now so I have to get started early.” I nod “So you’re making cakes?” “Pies!” Niki said with a large grin. “I’ve got a lot to make, There are so many people in the SMP Now, and I have to get Wilbur to take one to- Nevermind.” Niki finished her small rant with a sigh, staring down at the rows of berry bushes, a frown gracing her soft features. I was tempted to ask, but I already knew why she was upset, Tommy was dead. “I’m a bit of a baker myself, if you need some extra hands I can help.” Niki returned her gaze to me, a small, barely visible grin on her lips “that’d be great. Thank you Y/n.” Niki said with a nod, we continue to harvest the rest in silence. Niki humming the L’manburg anthem as we do. 

____

The next day, I stumbled into L’manburg and to Niki’s bakery, passing an oddly silent Tubbo and an angry-looking Quackity. I didn’t stop to talk, as I had promised Niki during our berry picking session yesterday that I’d be there early and I wasn’t about to be a liar. I knock on the wall, announcing my presence as Niki steps into my view with a large smile. “Hi! Come here, I’ve got the first pie in the oven!” I walk over to the kitchen, setting down the extra basket I brought on her counter and cringing a bit at the mess of a kitchen. There was flour everywhere and berries separated into bowls, mixed with jelly and sugar. “Oh, you’ve already been working.” “Yep!” Niki said, unwrapping another pie tin and setting it on the counter. Niki grabbed a large bowl that was next to a bunch of bread and pulled out a handful of dough, pushing it down into the tin then pours the berry mixture into the tin. 

I blink, unsure of what to do aside from watching. “You can get started too, the pie tins are just over there,” Niki instructs, jolting her head to the side where pie tins were stacked. “O-Okay.” I walk over, following Niki’s movements as she put the finishing crust on the pie, placing it to the side with the other. Placing in the dough was easy enough, pressing it into the corners of the tin. Pouring the berries was also simple, all I had to do was spread them out. Niki had done most everything before I had got here. “So...How do I get mine to look like yours?” I ask, standing next to the shorter blonde as she presses more Dough into a separate tin. She looked over at me, then down at the sad pie crust I had tried to make, Covering her mouth with a giggle. “What do you mean? It looks perfect!” she said with a short laugh. I roll my eyes, frowning down at it. “I don’t like it.” “It’s so cute though.” I glare at the blonde, making her laugh once again, the hazel-eyed woman nearly spilling the berry mixture. “It looks like a mangled cat.” Niki laughs again, grabbing the tin from me and setting it with the rest, not bothering to fix it. “Don’t think too much into it, when it’s baked it’ll look fine,” Niki said with a giggle. I pout, taking one last glance at the crust before sighing and returning to my work. The rest of the day flew by fast, the only person who visited the bakery was Ranboo, just to talk with his sister and take a loaf of bread. He seemed nervous about something, but thats none of my business. 

The other crusts I made weren’t any better than the first, all of them looking like some strange amalgamation of a shape that caused me to cringe when I looked at them. We had made quite a few, Niki deciding we had made enough at around 20 and started baking them in her many furnaces as we sat, talking about things over somekind of spiced tea. “This was fun. Invite me back anytime.” Niki chuckled, taking a sip of her drink with a smile. “I’m glad you enjoyed my company. I haven’t had much in a while.” Niki said with a frown. “I thought you hung out with Puffy all the time?” Niki shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head “She’s been having...problems with Bad and Skeppy.” “Oh, are they fighting?” Niki shugs again, with a sigh “No clue, but I haven’t seen her in a bit, the only one that comes around anymore is Fundy and Ranboo.” I frown, unsure of what to say next, poor Niki. “Tommy and Tubbo used to come by all the time…” She trails off, covering her face for a minute before taking a deep breath. “I-I think I’m done for today. Come back tomorrow so we can see all of them done?” “Of course. I think I’ll start coming around regularly too.” Niki smiled, shaking her head “you don’t have to do that to make me happy.” I frown, shaking my head “No, I want to hang out with you. Thats why!” Niki wraps me in a tight hug, huffing “Alright, just...be careful out there. I don’t wanna lose you too.”


	30. Water

I don’t remember much other than falling in the water, that was it. I woke up to the sun on my back and cool water covering my ankles. My stuff was scattered around me and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. But It wasn’t painful or worrying, just, weird. I collected my stuff again and looked through my inventory in confusion. Most everything wasn’t too important, weapons, armor, food, etc. But I had an enchanted netherite axe that brought back a few memories, happy memories. I made that Axe with...Tommy and Tubbo, but who were they? I blink, looking at my reflection in the water and recoiling with a gasp. My skin had been tinged a light blue, my fingertips looked like water and were translucent and my eyes had been clouded over White. I brought a hand up to my hair, the strands felt soaked, but they weren’t dripping water. D-did I drown? Wouldn’t I have turned into a drowned? I know a bit about ghosts, my mind drifted to a familiar face at the topic of ghosts, Wilbur? He looked normal, but under his sweater was a large slice that was forever bleeding. 

I push myself to my feet, I felt heavy and weighed down. I stretch my back, flinching at the cracking sound it made, surprised my bones still worked in the opaque form. My ears ring as I try to remember what happened before I fell into the water...I was angry? Sad? I bring a hand to my head, rubbing my temples as they ache at my thoughts. No, I want to remember. I return to my brain, the foggy figure of a colorful sweater, a black coat, and a green hoodie. I cover my eyes, the stinging returning to my head. ‘Where even am I?’ I ask myself, crossing my arms over my chest and looking around at my surroundings, a large, castle type building across the lake from me, wow. I recognized the building, didn’t Sam build it? Yeah, he did. A smile crosses my face and I sprint over, a bit slower than normal as the phantom water weighed me down. I reached the front of the place, looking around for any person but to my disappointment, no one was around. I decided to try and remember the way back to the SMP from this point, unsure if I was walking the right way or not anymore. It was a bit cold, I remember it is winter, almost Christmas. I walk for a bit, avoiding the water as if my non-existent life depended on it. I finally see a person in the distance, someone I didn’t recognize, but at least it was someone “Oh Hey!” I wave my arms at the man, a brunette, enderman hybrid. The guy’s multi-colored eyes widened as I approached him “uh, hello! Do you know where L-L’manburg is?” The person stares at me for a minute, before looking towards the ground “Y/n you...died?” he muttered shaking his head “I-I’m sorry, I’m sure we knew each other but, I don’t remember you.” I explain, clutching my ax tightly “I-It’s fine, I’m Ranboo, I’ll take you back to L’manburg. 

Ranboo, that name rung a bell, Niki’s little brother? Anyway, he led me to L’manburg. It looked vastly different than I could remember, where were the walls? Since when were there so many houses? I tried to question Ranboo as he wasn’t part of my memories of the war, but he didn’t know what it looked like before. “You really don’t remember the...election? Wilbur doesn’t either but, you didn’t get...kicked out.” Ranboo said causing me to shake my head. “I-All I remember is stuff from the war and little bits and pieces after, nothing else,” I explain, feeling a bit sad as Ranboo stopped as we are approached by a familiar face, dressed in a different outfit than I last remember seeing him in “Tubbo!” I yell, the bright smile I had worn fading as the brunette’s eyes widen. “Y-Y/n...W-what happened!?” he cried. I recognize Fundy standing next to him and a somewhat familiar face I couldn’t place a name to on his other. “I-I think I drowned, but it’s okay! I’m fine.” I say with a smile, Tubbo doesn’t share the same enthusiasm, just shaking his head with a frown. “Y/n do you even remember...last night?” The black-haired man with the beanie asked, I tilt my head “I’m sorry, But I don’t even remember you.” All three of them react poorly, Tubbo glancing at the man with wide-eyes “Y-You don’t?” “But, It’s me, Big Q, Alex Quackity! You used to bully me all the time!” He exclaimed, angrily. I take a few steps back, hiding behind Ranboo with my axe ready. “Quackity, calm down, you’re scaring them,” Fundy said, placing a hand on the shorter male shoulder as he crosses his arms. “I’m sorry,” I say, softly. Alex, I’m assuming thats his name, doesn’t respond, just looking at the ground.

“Well, what do you remember Y/n?” Tubbo questioned, seemingly nervous about the question. “I remember...The war. And a little after that.” Tubbo blinks, and I begin to speak again “I know Wilburs a ghost, a-and...that Phil and Techno are here, but thats all.” I say, shaking my head. Tubbo glances at Fundy before filling me in. “Well, we had an election, and Wilbur lost to Schlatt, but we got L’manburg back and now I’m the president,” Tubbo said quickly as if hoping It wouldn’t hurt my brain to reachieve all this information. “Oh...That sounds about right...I think.” I say, looking around again “Wheres Tommy? Isn’t he always with you?” I ask, turning my head to look at the Brunette again. At the mention of the blonde’s name, Fundy grabs Tubbos shoulders, pulling him behind the fox-hybrid “ah, about that...You see, the topic of Tommy is kind of the reason you ran off last night” Fundy explained, Alex narrowing his eyes at the fox. I tilt my head. “Why don’t we go see Niki,” Ranboo says, grabbing my arm and flinching. “Okay...Bye Tubbo, Bye Fundy, bye...Alex!” I say, waving as Ranboo drags me away. Ranboo takes me to Niki’s bakery, it seemed a lot...Lonelier than I remembered, Niki sitting at one of the tables assembling somekind of flower arrangement with another Woman in an onesie. “Niki!” I yell, surprising the blonde, whose face falls at the sight of me. 

“...Y/n?” she mumbled, covering her mouth “oh no, what happened?” she questioned, looking at Ranboo. “T-they drowned.” “Oh, Y/n no!” The other woman cried wrapping me in a hug “uh...I’m so sorry but…” I trail off, pulling away from the woman “I-I don’t remember you.” “What?!” both the woman and Niki yell at the same time. “You don’t remember me, we made a garden together!” The woman cried, but she didn’t seem angry, not like Alex had been. “Oh...I-Can you reintroduce yourself?” The woman nods “Captian Puffy!, Or Cara. whichever you prefer.” “Nice yo meet- I mean, Nice to...re-meet you?” Niki and Cara giggle, seeming less and less upset as time went on. Niki, Puffy, Ranboo, and I sat in her bakery, re-informing me about some things I had ‘missed’. “So, Fundy and Dream are married?” Cara nodded, rolling her eyes “The wedding was...disastrous.” she said, causing Niki and Ranboo to laugh. “Tommy was the flower girl and Tubbo was the priest,” Niki said, her smile fading away. “I-If you don’t mind me asking, where is Tommy? I asked Tubbo but-” “Oh no, Y/n…” Cara said, trailing off. Ranboo looked tense and Niki looked away. “The reason you ran off last night was because...Tommy died.” Ranboo said, shaking his head. Sounding almost as if he was hiding something. “W-what? How?” I ask, tilting my head, the pain in my head that I had when I tried to remember before returning with an extra fire. “He-He got exiled, for burning down Georges’s house,” Cara said, Ranboo flinching at her words. “He…” “No, I understand.” I say, raising an arm to silence them. “i-I need a minute.” I say, sprinting out of the bakery and down the pier. I stand at the edge, the water around me making me a bit nervous. “Oh, Hello Y/n!” A familiar voice from behind me said, I spin around, seeing the first person I remembered when I woke up, clutching a bustle of dark blue wool in his arms. “You look...different.” Wilbur said with a small, nervous chuckle “uh, are you cosplaying?” “No, I’m dead. Like you.” I say, crossing my arms and turning back to the water. 

“Well, that...sucks.” “Yeah,” I say, blinking away tears. I looked back at Wilbur, comparing him to myself. He could float, he looked normal, if not a bit paler, his eyes were also paler but even still, he looked normal. Then there me, I felt like there was a constant weight on my shoulders, my skin tinted blue, my fingertips liquidy. “I-is it true?” “Hm?” Wilbur tilted his head “Is Tommy really gone?” Wilbur blinks, looking around quickly, as if not wanting anyone to hear what he would say next. “Okay, I’m not supposed to say anything but...Tommy’s with Techno, he ran from exile.” Wilbur whispered to me. “R-really?” The brunette nods, “But we have to keep it a secret.” I nod. Wilbur smiling brightly “I promise not to say anything.” I respond, crossing our pinkies together with a laugh. “So...What can you do as a ghost?” I question after a moment of silence. “Well, I can fly. Thats it.” I chuckle. Wilbur leans over, poking my hair “Why are you all wet?” “I drowned.” Wilbur narrowed his eyes, looking down at the ocean “that means you could probably breathe underwater!” He said, suddenly “I don’t know, I’m kind of scared of the- Ah!” All of a sudden I was falling towards the water, the cold covering me as I close my eyes. 

I open my eyes, looking around as Wilbur’s blurry figure from above appears looking down. The light was piercing the water, lighting up the area nicely as the water wasn’t too deep, fish swam by my head and I could faintly hear a dolphins squeak in the distance. After a moment of hesitation, I take a deep breath, inhaling nothing. I blink, unsure of what to do next. I could breathe? I swim back up with some difficulty grabbing the edge of the pier and pulling myself back up with Wilbur’s assistance. The brunette ghost looking at me with worry “I thought you weren’t gonna come back up for a second.” I glare at him “thanks for that, asshole.” Wilbur frowns “I’m sorry, I thought It was a good idea.” I roll my eyes, the water dripping off of me for only a few seconds before stopping. Huh, weird.


	31. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is 8 - 12. 
> 
> in the same world as 'Nightmare'

I cross my arms, holding my face up with my elbows pressed into my thighs, glaring at the TV as another ad played over the show I had been watching. Not that I was paying attention to the show anyway, the ad had been loud and it scared me from my thoughts. I could hear Wilbur faintly in his room, playing guitar, he was working on his new song I had only heard bits and pieces while walking past his room. Now that I think about it, he hadn’t left his room in ages at least, not that I had seen. Phil was at work, and I believe Techno was as well, Tommy was at Tubbos house (I probably should have gone with him now that I think about it, I could have baked something with Niki and Ranboo) so it was just me and Wilbur. I was capable, I could cook and clean up if I made a mess so I didn’t really need to be watched, not that Wilbur was keeping an eye on me anyway. 

I narrow my eyes at the staircase, ignoring the tv as a show came back on. Footsteps were descending the stairs quickly but Sluggishly, he must have left while I was lost in thought. I watched, hidden by the couch as I was seated on the rug on the floor, as Wilbur tiredly wandered into the kitchen, paying me no mind. “Wilbur?” I called out lightly, rolling my eyes as he hummed back “What are you doing?” I don’t receive a vocal response, just some shuffling from the kitchen and then more silence. “You eat my last brownie and I’ll suffocate you tonight!” I yell, hearing a small chuckle in response as the tall brunette attempts to sneak back upstairs with his arms full of junk food. I glare at him as he stumbles up the stairs, nearly tripping a few times. I roll my eyes again, turning back to the TV. I was getting tired of sitting here when a whine caused me to smirk, L’mandog needs a walk. “Wilbur!” I yell, running to the backdoor and letting the fluffy white dog in the house and patting his head “Yeah?” Wilbur yelled back, sprinting back down stairs and glancing around the livingroom where I had been sat. “Can we take L’mandog for a walk? Please?” “Uh, sure go ahead. Just don’t go far.” I frown, Wilbur walking back towards the stairs “I wanted to go together. You’ve been in your room for days.” 

“I still have work to do, I have a deadline y’know. Maybe after.” Wilbur says a small smile on his features, it wasn’t genuine though. 

I opened my mouth to speak but bit my tongue, I was planning to spit many obscenities at the brit but decided against it, Tommy’s had too much influence on me. Not that anyone home minds the swearing. “Whatever.” I finish the conversation with out looking at him, shuffling to the backdoor to grab L’mandogs leash. I step outside, making sure my coat is zipped up as L’mandog pulls me through the snow. It was around midmorning, everyone was already gone to work and kids like me were taking advantage of the snowday, but there was no one else outside aside from the old neighbor lady trying to protect her garden from the snow. I give her a wave, but she doesn’t bother waving back, ignoring me and L’mandog as we sped-walked down the street. We don’t get very far when a pair of running footsteps comes up beside me and I raise a brow, glancing up to see Wilbur smiling down at me, nervously. He was dressed in new clothes, his usual beanie back on his head. 

“You changed your mind?” I question, tilting my head as L’mandog stopped to jump on him. “I-It didn’t feel right, letting you go by yourself…” “I was just going to go around the block. I always do by myself.” I say with a raised brow, I knew pretty much everyone in the neighborhood, most of them were friends of ours and the ones who weren’t were all old anyway, I could fight them off and I have L’mandog. “W-well, shut up.” I chuckle, I probably pushed some buttons when I walked away without a goodbye, I knew that’d make him feel bad. “We can go farther now.” He says, I excitedly run ahead, Wilbur trailing behind. “I want to go to the park.” I say, hopping on my feet with a smile, Wilbur nods, looking unsure “I guess, It might be a bit crowded.” I raise a brow “what? Scared of people today?” Wilbur glares at me, shaking his head “Don’t tell me you’re turning into a recluse, how much have you been hanging out with Techno?” Wilbur chuckles, ruffling my hat off my head while walking past me. Taking my hat with him and shoving it on over his own. “You look stupid.” I say bluntly as Wilbur walks backwards with his arms out in a showoffy way. “Aw, come on. I think it looks great.” “You can’t even see yourself.” I argue back. Wilbur pulls out his phone, taking a picture of himself as if to prove me wrong.

I roll my eyes, Wilbur scrolling through his phone, still walking backwards. “Oh, duck.” I say poinnting behind him quickly. “Huh?” Wilbur turns his head, only to get whacked in the face with a rubber ball, nearly falling over. Cursing. 

I laugh, L’mandog barking as the two kids that threw it came over, apologizing. Wilbur glares at me as the two walk away, the four of us splitting different directions as we enter the park. “Why didn’t you warn me.” “I did! What do you mean?!” I argue, probably sounding like Fundy as I did so “You said ‘Duck’ in the softest voice ever.” Wilbur said, proceeding to mock my voice. I bite my tongue once again to keep me from spitting some anger at my brother, then roll my eyes, for what might be the 5th time today. “If you keep doing that, they’ll get stuck.” Wilbur points out. I scoff “I know I’m young but I’m not an idiot.” Wilbur raises his arms, leaning down and petting L’mandog as he stopped to sniff a tree. Wilbur leaves my sight, disappearing for a few minutes before returning with his arms full of snow. “What are you doing?” “Well, I was thinking we could build a snowman, or a fort.” I watch as Wilbur continues to pile snow, then he jumps into it with a laugh. I glance down at L’mandog who quickly sprints into the snow pile with Wilbur, jumping on him and winding him in the process. “It’ll get destroyed, might as well do it outside our own house.” I say, crossing my arms as Wilbur shoves L’mandog off of him, the dog running around the area in circles, L’mandog isn’t that smart. “But I want to build it here, just you and me. Techno and Tommy will complain if they see it.” I shake my head, he was right. My other brothers were slight attention whores, Tommy more so than Techno but still. “Okay, Let’s make a snowman, we have to name it Olaf though!” Wilbur nods and begins to pile some snow together as I walk over, gathering more snow “We should make him a giant.” “Thats terrifying, lets do it.” I agree, smiling as Wilbur grins.

Soon, we had a large sphere set up, almost as tall as Wilbur. “I think this is enough, lets get the torso.” Wilbur says, starting a new sphere, L’mandog nearly ruining the thing by jumping on Wilbur. “How are we going to get it up there?” I question, kneeling down to help wilbur whilst also keeping L’mandog at bay “I’ll lift it, I’m a strong boi.” Wilbur says, grabbing L’mandog and lifting him off the ground for a few seconds “Alright. If you say so.” Wilbur chuckles, setting L’mandog back on the ground and then lifting the next sphere with only a bit of trouble, setting it carefully on the rest of the snowman. “There we go, see.” I nod, starting on the head. Wilbur walks over, patting my shoulder. “You go find sticks and stuff, I’ll finish the head.” “Okay!” I run off into a less crowded area of the park, L’mandog on my heels as I dig around the ground for large sticks and rocks. Finding a large, somewhat light stick and a few pebbles, I run back over to where Wilbur is, watching as he struggled a bit to get the last ball of snow to stay on top. 

“I found this.” I say, dropping it on the ground next to him as he keeps his arms up, stopping the unstable ball from splatting on the ground. “Good, c’mere.” Wilbur says, gently setting the ball of the ground. “Take it and climb on my shoulders.” 

I do as told, Picking up the ball from the ground and carefully climbing onto Wilburs shoulders. Wilbur stands fully, rocking a bit and I nearly panic drop the ball of snow to grab his shoulders. “Don’t worry, I won’t drop you.” Wilbur reasures, I take a deep breath, choosing not to look down as I place the head on the snowman with a smile. “There.” I say, glancing down at L’mandog who sat looking up at me by the snowmans side. “Okay, give me a second.” Wilbur says, shifting to put me back on the ground. I let out a sigh of releaf when my feet touch the ground again, Wilbur picking up the stick I had and shoving it into the snowmans side. “He’ll only have one arm, but thats okay.” “It makes him special.” Wilbur grins at my words and hands me a smaller stick and some of the pebbles I found. “Alright, back up.” I hesitantly climb back onto Will’s shoulders, putting the face on our new snow friend. After getting to the ground again, Wilbur writes the snowmans name in the snow ‘Olaf’


	32. Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For story purposes, Minx is part of the SMP. 
> 
> TW: Some self-depreciation. 

Birthdays, They’re fun. Niki’s birthday was insane, but fun. Tubbo’s birthday was a lot calmer, but Fun. My birthday...well, It doesn’t seem to be happening at all. I woke up this morning and It’s not like I was expecting a party or anything, to be honest, I’d prefer not to have a party, but...a form of acknowledgment would have been nice. I had lived on the SMP for only a few months. I had come around only a few days before the final Manburg vs. Pogtopia war, Tommy was able to grapple me onto their side and I fought with them despite not really knowing what was going on. That leads me to my position now, sitting in my home in L’manburg, staring out my kitchen window. I had already gone out, but no one really talked to me, aside from Niki, she greeted me but that was all. I let out a sigh, watching Ranboo and Fundy build their Icecream shop by my home with a frown. 

I really thought that after all the time I’d spent with all these people that maybe they’d remember. I guess I was wrong. The only person I hadn’t seen was Tommy, Techno, Phil, and Wilbur. On the other end of the spectrum were Dream and Sapnap. I’m sure the Sleepy Bois were all together somewhere, and who cares where Dream is, Sapnap was around though, I didn’t really care as I wasn’t too close with him, but I disliked Dream with a passion after he exiled Tommy, who was the first person I met that didn’t wanna kill me. Tubbo said Tommy was dead, but I saw him and Techno running around with invisibility potions, but I wasn’t about to call them out. I turned 17 today, same as Tubbo only a few days ago, It was easy to understand why they might have forgotten. There are many other more important things for everyone to worry about, I heard Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy planned to murder Dream at the festival, and the festival itself was also coming up soon. Besides, I wasn’t the president, I wasn’t Important like Tubbo or well-liked like Niki. I guess it’s normal to forget someone like myself. 

I shake my head, tossing my mug into the caldron to the side and leaning against my counter, my face pressed into the cold marble with a frown, tears stinging my eyes. I stayed there for a moment, my frown deepening as the sky gets dark and rain starts to pour, causing everyone outside to seek shelter. How kind of the gods to bend the weather to my will. I roll my eyes, pushing myself off the counter and to a desk in my home, a book I had been writing sitting there. Wilbur gave it to me when he came back as a ghost, asking me to write about my life in as many pages as I can so he can add it to his collection. He didn’t remember me as we didn’t really have a face to face conversation when he was alive, Tommy having to speak for me as the tall brit didn’t seem to care what I said. I like Ghostbur much better than Alivebur. A loud knock on my door startled me, I turned my head to try and look through but the person burst in any way, laughing loudly, My sister. “Minx?” 

I chuckle, looking over her as she slams the door behind her. “Jesus fuck, it started pouring out of nowhere!” She yelled, looking down at herself with a frown as she was soaked with water. “What are you doing here?: I question, tilting my head as Minx shuffled towards me with her arms out “I’m not allowed to see my little sister on her birthday? C’mon!” She yelled, wrapping me in a cold hug that soaked through my own clothing. I hug back with a bit of hesitance then push her away, pointing towards the bathroom “you should dry off.” Minx huffs but doesn’t complain, sauntering to the bathroom while talking. “So what’s your plan for today?” The brunette asks from the other room, I shake my head “I don’t have one, I’m surprised you remembered.” “What? Did no one else?” Minx question, running back into the room with new clothes and a Towel wrapped in her hair. I nod, causing a scowl to form on her face. “Rude. Don’t worry, I’ll make them pay-” “You don’t have to do that.” I cut her off, worried for everyone’s sake, Minx was ruthless when angry. She’s definitely not skilled with a sword, like Techno, but she could easily make you feel like crap with her words, she’s quite mean. 

“Alright, But only because it’s your birthday,” she said, ruffling my hair. “There’s not much to do anyway. It’s raining.” I explain, leaning against my desk with my head in my hands. Minx frowns, patting my back before grabbing her communicator and texting someone. “Who are you-” Minx cuts me off, grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around in my chair. “Well, I have an idea. But we can’t go with you looking like…” She trails off, gesturing to my clothing. I frown, Looking down at myself. I was wearing a cream sweater with a sunflower on it, short overalls over them with my hair in a bun and my glasses nearly falling off my face a pair of rain boots on my feet. Minx grabs my glasses, closing them and tossing them onto the nearby bed. Then she grabs my bun, yanking my hair out of it the ruffling it around messily. “I think I look fine.” I complain as she forces me to face her with a brush in hand, brushing quickly and aggressively through my hair “Ow, that hurts!” I try to swing at her, but she dodges, leaving the brush lodged in my hair. I tear it out, wincing at the pain it left, luckily not yanking any hair out in the process. 

Minx laughs, standing by my bedside table as digging through it as someone else burst through the front door, a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes and in a different, much more pirate looking outfit than her usual onesie “Cara? What is going on?” The slightly shorter woman closed the umbrella she had, setting my the door with a bag of stuff in her arms. “I brought the stuff,” she said, tossing it on my bed carelessly. “I didn’t know your birthday was today, sorry everyone forgot.” She said, causing me to frown. Minx waves her arms at Cara with a glare, the sheep-hybrid rolling her eyes “DOn’t worry, they’ll remember soon.” My sister said, crossing her arms. Cara grabs the bag again, sitting on my bed across from me and showing me what was inside. “I made you this!” she exclaimed, pulling out a bright cyan scarf that looked extra fluffy. She laid it in my lap, revealing that there were other sorts of things inside like fabrics and hats. “Are we having a costume party?” 

“No, just thought It’d be fun to use all this stuff.” Minx finishes snooping in my stuff, dropping the things she found on my bed that seemed to be piles of makeup I had yet to use that the ladies (and some of the guys) had given me. Minx grabbed my face and grabbed a tube of dark red lipstick, carefully applying it to my face, When she was done, I craned my head to look at myself, only to have a black, feathery, pirate hat shoved on my head, ruining my head further as Minx grabs the scarf in my lap and wraps it around my neck, nearly choking me. “Stop!” I yell, silencing the two older females that had been chatting while tormenting me. “Just...stop,” I say, looking at my reflection with a frown, my hair was a mess and I was dressed like an idiot, the lipstick was fine, I suppose, just not really my color. “This sucks.” I say, plopping my face into my hands with a sigh “You used to like doing this sort of thing.” Minx says, crossing her arms. “I grew up,” I say, glaring up at her. Minx and Cara glance at each other, the room falling awkwardly silent as I turn back to my reflection with a glare. “Well, You should de-age. C’mon.” I feel someone grab my shoulders, spinning me around again.

“I look stupid.” I complain, Cara shakes her head “So. Who cares, you shouldn’t.” she said, standing up from her spot on the bed, standing next to Minx, both women wearing a grin. “Screw them, for forgetting your birthday! For everything really.” Minx says as I turn away from them, tossing the hat on my bed. To my surprise, Music starts with what could only be my communicator. I glance down at it, but my eyes are averted as Minx and Cara begin to sing a familiar song, badly might I add, Whistl dancing with impressive choreograph despite the fact that they clearly hadn’t planned for this. “You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life!” I smile slightly, Rolling my eyes as they both grin at my smile. The walk closer as I look away, unwrapping the scarf from my neck. “Ooh, see that girl! Watch that scene!

Digging the dancing queen!” I laugh as they attack my sides, causing me to jump from my seat and roll onto my bed to escape, wrapping myself in a blanket as I peek out to glare at them, raising a brow to see my room empty, I unwrap myself, glancing around as two heads pop up from the end of my bed, Minx holding my hairbrush and Cara with a stuffed animal, singing into them like microphones. “Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for a place to go.” They sing together, Voices breaking slightly causing me to giggle. Minx gets to her feet, tossing the brush in the air and grabbing it flawlessly “Where they play the right music. Getting in the swing!” Minx sings, Cara takes over, standing to my side with my mop in hand, the towel minx had wrapped in her hair earlier covered her head, sunglasses back over her eyes. “You come to look for a king” she sings, the two of them walking to the other side of my room, Minx grabbing a flower from a pot and placing it in her mouth, a hat on her head, messing up her hair. “Anybody could be that guy. Night is young and the music's high” the sing together, Moving towards the bag of clothing that had been abandoned, digging through it and tossing Items everywhere. Minx pulled back, a dark purple shawl wrapped around her waist and Cara had replaced her pirate hat with a slapper type headband with red, pink, and white flowers in it with a type of veil on the end. A bikini top over her regular clothing. “With a bit of rock music, Everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance” I smile as they walk over to the end of the bed again, I shake my feet slightly to the beat of the music with a laugh. I really wasn’t expecting this. 

I get to my feet, standing taller than both of them on the bed, jumping up and down as we all laugh. “You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet! Only seventeen!” We sing terribly together, Minx and Cara jumping up with me as we bounce on the bed like it’s a slime block. “Dancing queen! Feel the beat from the tambourine” “oh yeah!” I yell the last bit, jumping from the bed and grabbing my scarf with a grin, the two older women jumping off after me “You can dance!” I sing, pointing at myself in the Mirror with the scarf in my hands, a large smile on my face, I spin out of the way, Cara taking my place “You can Jive!” She sings, pretending to flash the mirror with the bikini top and a laugh. Minx kind of hip bumps Cara out of the way, looking at herself in the mirror “Having the time of our lives!” she sings, stopping for a moment only to be grabbed by Cara as the three of us run out into the rain. “Ooh, see that girl! Watch that scene! Digging the dancing queen!” We sing, running down the stairs in L’manburg, past the target, and jumping over the red veins that had appeared everywhere. I spin in the rain, laughing as the scarf makes a loud noise against the wind. Minx was by my side, spinning in circles as the shawl around her waist flutters around her, Cara was behind, stumbling a bit on the wet wood but a smile still graced her features. 

We make it to the middle of L’manburg, no one was really around, which made me ffel much more comfortable dancing around in the rain. “You're a teaser, you turn 'em on! Leave 'em burning and then you're gone!” I sing, laughing as Minx and Cara swirl around me. I glance up, seeing a familiar Brunette president and a ravenette teen watching from the window of a nearby house, Quackity had his communicator clutched in his hand with confusion clear on both of there faces. I wave at them, laughing and Minx and Cara sing the next line. “Looking out for another! Anyone will do-” “Niki!” Minx yells, pointing to the blonde that had appeared, a tray of covered bread in her arms and an umbrella over her head. We motion for her to follow us as we make our way to L’manburgs pier. I notice Niki shake her head, a smile forming on her face as she sets down her tray and drops her umbrella, chasing after us. “You're in the mood for a dance! And when you get the chance!” We sing, Niki singing better than the rest of us as she catches up, Quackity and Tubbo having followed at a distance, still looking confused as we passed more of L’manburgs residents, all of them viewing us in confusion. 

“You are the dancing queen! Young and sweet! Only seventeen!” We sing, dancing past Niki’s bakery and down the pier, Minx having abandoned her shawl to give to Niki who swings it around her head with a smile. “Dancing queen! Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah

You can dance! You can jive! Having the time of your life-” I am cut off as a sharp shove hits my side, I scream, plummeting into the ocean followed by Minx and Niki, who seemed just as surprised as I. Cara must have pushed us in. I resurface, greeted by loud laughter through the rain, Cara and Karl were standing there laughing “What the fuck?” Minx yelled, Climbing back onto the pier and aggressively pushing them into the ocean as well, me and Niki laughing as they yell, falling in. Minx takes a running jump back in, laughing loudly. “What exactly is going on here?” I hear Tubbo ask, Standing on the pier with armor on to protect him from the rain, same as Quackity. “Oh...It’s nothin-” “You forgot Y/ns Birthday!” Minx yelled before I can finish, Niki gasping and Karl frowning, pulling himself back onto the pier. “Wh-No? Alex what’s today?!” Alex frowns, looking off to the side “The 28th…” The ravenette trails off, Tubbo’s eyes widening at his words. “You said her birthday was next week when I asked.” Tubbo argued, Quackity shaking his head “I lost track of time! So much has happened since then!” “It’s fine, really,” I say, still floating in the ocean with Minx and Cara as Niki had climbed out with Karl. “I’m really sorry Y/n. I’ll get started on a cake right now!” Niki said, grabbing Karls arm, clearly planning to force the brunette to help her. I open my mouth to speak but Minx waves an arm in my face, shaking her head. “I am too, Can we make up for it tomorrow?” Tubbo asks, dropping his umbrella as the rain starts to fade. “You can make it up to me now…” I trail off, glancing at Alex who smirked, seeming to understand my idea “Wha-Ah!” Alex pushes Tubbo off the pier, laughing and jumping after. 


	33. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC is a teen, but younger than Tommy. 

The last thing I remembered before now, was that stupid white mask...I was with Techno and Tommy, in one of their bases In L’manburg when Dream showed up and grabbed me, thats all I remember. Now I am here, laying in Tommy’s part of the room, Phil standing over me with a frown, Techno on my other side. Tommy and Wilbur on the other side of the room looking worried. “W-” “You’re up, are you okay?” Phil asked, tilting his head as he looked down at me with worry. I wince as a sharp pain shoots through my head, I lift my hand to come into contact with a cold plastic bag, presumably filled with snow. “I’m...okay?” Phil and Techno glance at each other, worriedly. “What happened?” I ask, sitting up and knocking the bag off my head and into my lap, Tommy chimes in to answer my question, his voice filled with anger “That stupid green bastard found up, he hit you in the head with the blunt end of his ax and Techno kicked his ass!” Tommy explained, his voice getting excited near the end causing me to giggle. “Don’t laugh, you could have been seriously injured.” Phil scolded, “Dream didn’t seem to show any regret.” Techno said in his usual deadpan voice. 

“I’m sorry.” “It wasn’t your fault.” Phil said, ruffling my hair. I smile up at him and he chuckles. “I’ll be back with some food, Keep an eye on them.” Phil said, mostly towards Techno then the other two in the room. Wilbur had dropped some blue next to me with a smile and Tommy stayed with his arms crossed, silent for once. “I shouldn’t have taken you with us.” I frown at Technos words, Glaring at the wall in front of me “Why? I really wanted to go-” “That doesn’t mean it’s safe. We aren’t allowed in L’manburg anymore, Y/n.” My frown deepens as I glare down at my hands, the stinging in my head getting stronger, but I ignore it. “You should really teach them how to fight. Y’know...just in case.” Wilbur suggests, I notice that he gestures towards Tommy as well, clearly referring to the both of us. Techno stares at his ghost brother for a minute, thinking over what Wilbur had said, emotions unclear as his mask blocked the upper half of his face. Tommy’s eyes widened at the suggestion as well “Oh, Hell yeah, You can teach us how to be like you!” 

Techno laughs at Tommys words as the Blonde continues to rant. “Alright, I’ll ask Phil what he thinks.” Tommy cheers. I glance at Wilbur who smiles at me as Phil walks back into the room with cooked food. 

_______

Phil was a bit hesitant to let Techno teach us to fight, claiming that the pink-haired hybrid wouldn’t go easy on us. Tommy seemed much more excited than I, I wasn’t excited at all. I knew how to use my bow, from a distance and thats how I liked it. Sure, Techno could probably teach me tricks and stuff but, he was very adament on the ‘Self-Defence without weapons’ task. Techno took the both of us out into an area where there wasn’t too much snow and gave both of us wooden swords then instructed us to fight each other. “W-What?” I exclaimed as Techno stabbed his own sword into the ground and then leaning against it. “Fight. Show me what you can do.” “Against each other?” Tommy questions, eyeing me from the side as if unsure if he should or not “Yep, don’t go easy either.” 

I frown, looking down at my sword, it wouldn’t do much aside from leave a few bruises with the way it’s made. “I-I don’t want to hurt Y/n even more.” Tommy said, his voice a bit shaky. “They’re fine, if anyone gets hurt too bad I’ll stop this.” Techno said, I decide to take a stance, Tommy noticing and doing the same. Techno nit picks our stances, perfecting them. The area fall silent, neither me or Tommy wanting to make a move. I glance at Techno who nods at me and I take that chance to swing at Tommy, who seemed unprepared, his eyes widening as he quickly pulls his sword up to block my swing. “Good, keep going.” Techno says, Tommy pulls away, nearly knocking me over. The blonde swings at me and I jump out of the way before he can hit me. Techno laughs and both of us glare at him. I focus back on Tommy, taking the chance to attack again. I nick Tommy’s arm, the poorly made wooden sword catching on the fabric of Wilbur’s old coat. “Aye!” Tommy yells, swinging his arms back and taking the sword with him. The shitty weapons sliding across the ground. “Aw, c’mon.” I pout, Tommy aiming his own sword in my face with a grin. “Good try, Tommy, we need to work on you’re focusing. You got distracted a lot.” Techno said, picking my sword off the ground and tossing it back towards the two of us. “Y/n. You need some work, but you did good for your first time.” He said, ruffling my hair. “Thanks...I guess.” I say, picking my sword up off the ground and glaring at it. 

“Why are these swords so terrible?” Tommy asks before I can myself “I don’t need you two accidentally killing each other, especially you Tommy, your on your last life.” “Don’t remind me.” Tommy grumbles not looking at Phil as he walks over with a smile. “How about this.” Phil trailed off, grabbing another sword from Techno’s pouch. “I’ll take over with Tommy. Techno, help Y/n out a bit.” I blink, looking wearily at Phil as he leads Tommy away. “You aren’t gonna...kill me are you?” Techno chuckles, shaking his head. “Here, Follow my lead.” He says, grabbing his sword from the ground, kind of making me nervous. He places a mannequin from nowhere and instructs me to stand on the other side with my sword. I do as told, shuffling over to the otherside as Techno stands next to me. “Copy me, the attack it with all you got.” He said. I nod, watching his movements as he gets into a swinging position, taking a hit at the mannequin aggressively, as if the wooden thing had been the source of all his anger. Splinters went flying, I was surprised he hadn’t destroyed it completely. 

“Jesus.” I mumble under my breath, Techno laughing a bit as he steps to the side, allowing me to take his place. I try my best to imitate his previous move, and as I am about to strike, Techno places a hand on my shoulder. “You won’t do much damage like that.” He said, causing me to raise a brow “You need force, a drive. Look at that mannequin and attack it like it’s the person you hate most in the world.” “Is that what you did?” Techno shrugs, “I’ve pretty much killed everyone I’ve ever hated so…” I roll my eyes, focusing back on the wooden thing, I traced my mind for everything, the mannequin fading into many past foes...Schlatt, Quackity, Sapnap, George, Eret, before finally settling on Dream, who laughs. I narrow my eyes, anger filling my mind as I swing my wooden sword as hard as I could. The sword makes a loud sound as it clashes against the wood, bouncing back and knocking me to the ground. I lay there for a moment, blinking at the sky as Techno appears in my vision, holding up the other half of my now broken sword. “I think you broke it. Good job, I love that kind of anger. It gets the job done.” He said, grabbing my arms and pulling me up. “I-I did that?” I ask, my voice a bit shaky as I glance over the pile of wood that was the mannequin “I softened it up for you, but yes, you did.” Techno says, I could practically hear pride swelling in his voice. “You can take a break, I gotta get you a new sword. He said, leading me back to the houses.


	34. Fishing

The sun shone directly into my eyes, waking me. I blink a few times, glancing around my room in a bit of a morning haze before sitting up and staring at the wall for a minute, collecting my thoughts. I turn my gaze towards the window to my right, seeing a pair of people walking past through the cracks in the curtains. I run a hand through my hair, messing it up a bit before getting to my feet, wincing at the cold as my feet connect with my cobble floors. I hate Winter. I shuffle to my kitchen after wrapping a jacket around myself, cringing at the sound of yelling from outside that seemed to increase the ever-growing headache I had woken up with. What exactly did I do yesterday? I can’t remember. I glance out my kitchen window with a little sneer, glaring at the two unknowing persons causing a ruckus outside my home at about 7 AM on a Sunday. Fundy and Quackity were arguing loudly, Tubbo standing off to the side with a small frown and a glare, and Ranboo on top of a nearby building staring down with a nervous smile.   
I felt tempted to burst out there a yell at them myself, but there’s no way I’m going outside like this, I had no pants on for Christ’s sake. I continue to glare but suddenly feel eyes on myself and I avert my gaze, my E/c eyes meeting with Teal for a moment before I panic and duck behind my counter, oops. In an effort to avoid being seen again, I crawl over to my medicine cabinet, shuffling out of view from the window before grabbing somekind of pill for the increasingly painful migraine growing in my head. I pour myself a cup of water and chug it down along with the medicine before tossing the plastic in the caldron and leaning against the cabinet door, carefully glancing outside to see if the coast was clear to walk again. Everyone seemed distracted once again, so I take that moment to quickly run back to my bedroom. I dig around for a minute, swapping the oversized shit I had fallen asleep in last night with a sweater, and then grab a pair of jeans, struggling just a bit to get them on. I fix my hair a bit, making it look at least presentable before sighing as the yelling from outside just keeps getting louder.   
I glance outside one last time to see Puffy and Niki now standing by Fundy and Quackity, the four seem to be having a sort of dispute, Niki looking extra angry. I push open my front door after slipping on a pair of shoes and stumble over, rubbing my head a bit as the headache starts to die down. “Why did you think that was a good idea? You could have killed us!” Niki yelled, pointing directly in Quackity’s face, the ravenette stepped back a bit before glancing over at Fundy, then Tubbo “Look. Niki. I am so sorry about this.” Tubbo stepped in between the two, shaking his head towards the nervous-looking ravenette. “Tubbo…” Niki trailed off, before sighing, crossing her arms. “It’s fine, but you guys are gonna fix all the damage you did to the shop!” Cara finished for the timid blonde, shaking her head as the two walked away. “Can you guys fight quieter next time?” I ask, making my presence known and scaring the three of them, Ranboo now nowhere to be seen. “Oh, Sorry Y/n. Just a bit of a...dispute.” Fundy said, glaring at Quackity who rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, But refrain from having your..disputes right outside my house.” Fundy nods, grabbing Quackity’s wrist and dragging him away, I assumed The brunette president would follow, but he looked up at me with a slight frown “Something wrong?” I question, Tilting my head to the side “Well, I don’t know if you wanna listen to me rant right now. But I want to talk to someone that...has a fresh point of view.” I raise a brow, Tubbo chuckling a bit “Uh, You’ve only lived here for a few days, so you don’t have the same..emotional connection that everyone else does to the country.” The boy explained, motioning for me to follow him as Connor had turned the corner behind me. “So you want my opinion?” “Something like that, yes.” We walked for a few minutes, ending up next to the beehive house that Tubbo looks up at with a frown. “Soo, what’s up?” I ask, crossing my arms as Tubbo turns to face me “You know how we might have to exile Tommy right?” the neutral expression on my face fell to a frown at his words, I’m pretty sure everyone knew about that now. “Yeah, I do. What about it?” “What would you do?” Tubbo questioned, looking up at me, we lock eyes and I notice his eyes had become a bit glossy, Poor kid. “Well...I don’t know what I’d do, to be honest. It’s a hard decision to make.” I say, rubbing my arm awkwardly and looking to the side. Tubbo’s frown deepened at my words and I almost outwardly wince at his expression.   
“But! I don’t think you should Exile him. The thing that makes L’manburg, L’manburg is the people in it, not the land it’s on.” I say quickly, hoping I can somehow sway his decision with my word, I liked Tommy, despite his...humor. Tubbo looks out towards the building behind me for a moment, causing me to glance as well, seeing Both Ghostbur and Tommy sitting there, both looking quite happy despite the events that would take place in a few days. I look back at Tubbo who suddenly grabs my arm. “I-I want to take a break, form presidenting, just for today.” “Can you even do that?” Tubbo laughs a bit, dragging me towards the pier “What are we doing?” I ask as we stop right at the edge, The fishing poles Fundy and Phil had used the day before still sitting there. “I wanna try fishing, I’ve never done it before.” “And you want to do it with me?” The boy nods, glancing back at L’manburg for a second before looking back at me with a nervous smile “Yeah, I- I need some time away from...politics and you hate politics, right?” I chuckle at his words, nodding my head “Politics are bullshit.” I mutter grabbing a rod and casting it in a few seconds. I watch Tubbo grab his own, clipping a piece of rotten flesh on the end and attempting to cast it, only hitting a few inches away from the edge of the dock. “So, Now what?” The boy questions, looking at me. “You wait, if you feel a pull start reeling in.” I explain, giggling at his facial expressions.   
After a couple of minutes of waiting, I decide to recast my line, reeling it back in and Casting again with different bait and in a different direction than before. “Are we gonna catch anything?” “Maybe, Fundy and Phil might have caught all the fish in the area already-” as I am about to speak, a laud splash fills my ears as the brunette next to me aggressively reel in the Fishing rod, catching a pufferfish. “Oh, Cool. You can-” “I caught a Stress Reliever! Yes!” I raise a brow at the kid’s yells, watching with wide eyes as he scarfs down the pufferfish. “Uh...That was...strange.” I say, my concern growing as the brunette’s face returns pale. “Are you alright?” I ask after a few seconds of silence. “Yeah, I needed one of those. Everyones been hiding them from me.” “I wonder why,” I mumble under my breath, hoping he hadn’t heard me. I shake my head as the boy hooks another piece of flesh to the rod and casts it, much further than last time “I can’t believe you just ate that, like, It was probably still alive.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentioned Suicide and Mentioned Abuse. 

Warm, Everything felt warm when he woke up. Dull blue eyes scanning the area when memories came pouring back into his brain causing the still woozy boy to raise a hand to his head, clenching his eyes shut. 

_‘Ten paces! Fire!’_

the familiar voice of his brother ringed through his head, the feeling of the arrow piercing his chest, the warm blood dripping down as he died for the first time, losing his first life. Tubbo and Fundy’s worried faces the last thing he saw. 

‘ _I revoke! The citizenship of Wilbur Soot and Tommy Innit!_ ’ 

The look on Wilbur’s face when those words were announced, Niki’s panicked cries as they run away, and the fear in Wilbur’s face as the arrow cut through his shoulder. The boy is the only one to escape as his brother lost his second life to their pursuers. 

_‘You wanna be a hero, Tommy? Then die like one!’_

The loud laughing from his eldest brother shook him as the man placed the last skulls, spawning two withers that proceeded to destroy bits and pieces of the country as well as blasting his friends into the sky. 

‘ _I want you to escort Tommy out of here._ ’

The cold look of his best friend meeting his eyes, not a single form of regret in the eyes of the brunette as the masked man grabs his shoulder and pulls him away. 

Tommy blinked back to reality, warm tears streaming down his face as he looked around, where was Wilbur? Dream? What exactly happened? The blonde stood up, noticing his hands looked...strange, what seemed like black soot had covered the tips of his fingers, his skin almost looking..see-through. Panic surged through him for a moment, the boy running to the water nearby and looking into it at his blurry reflection, eyes wide. He looked see-through indeed, skin pale and the ends of his hair were on fire but not burning away. The blonde stared at himself for a few minutes, memories of how he had gotten here flashing in his brain. 

_‘It’s not your time to die, Tommy.’_

_‘It’s never my time.’_

He remembers the split second where Dream was distracted that he vaulted himself off the edge, a wince falling from his mouth as he remembered the searing pain of the Lava touching his skin, the last thing he saw before disappearing under the lava was Dreams cracked smiley face mask and the look of terror on both Sapnap and Wilbur’s faces. But where is Wilbur? Wouldn’t he be here? Waiting for Tommy to come back? The boy shook himself out of his thoughts, walking back towards Logstshire with a small frown, why did he remember everything? Wilbur forgot, why didn’t Tommy. One of The main reasons he went off the edge was to forget like Wilbur. Now that the boy thinks, he couldn’t think of any good memories at all. The boy froze at that realization and the sight of a broken portal, w-why was it destroyed? The blonde carefully shuffles over to what used to be a portal, obsidian missing from several places and Lava covering the ground around it. What the fuck? The blonde blinks, turning back to Logstshire and his tent, they both were in perfect condition, as if they hadn’t been touched in a while. How long had he been floating in the after life? The blonde panics slightly, sprinting over to Logstshire and looking around. The Apple and bell had been taken from the Prime log, nothing more was different than the somewhat worn buildings. The blonde walks over to a chest, flipping it open quickly and smirking at the sight of an Iron pickaxe in the chest, okay, now all he has to do is find some diamonds, or lava and make a bucket. The blonde grabs the pickaxe, tossing it in his hands for a moment before the item bursts into flames, causing Tommy to panic for a second and drop it, the pickaxe already reduced to ashes aside from the iron top piece. Tommy glared down at his hands, grabbing another item in his chest and holding back a sob as the apple he had picked up also melts in his hands quickly. It was then the blonde noticed that the tears were still dripping down his face, unending. 

Tommy reached to his side, prepared to grab his communicator to try and ask for someone, but it wasn’t there, the realization causing the newly turned ghost to feel more hopeless. The boy sluggishly wandered back to his tent, plopping down on the floor in fear of burning the somewhat dusty bed and the wool of the tent. The blonde stares at the grass for a few minutes watching as the sun sets ahead of him with a frown, How long was he gone, and what had happened during his absence. It only took Wilbur about two days to come back as a ghost, why did it seem like it’s been months since Tommy died. 

___________

  
  


I had run away, finally, I just couldn’t stand the controlling and aggressive nature of my parents and booked it, stealing a horse in the process. I had been traveling for days on the white horse I had discovered was named Ghost after camping for a night. I had taken it upon myself not to stop running until I felt safe far away from my previous home. I hadn’t seen another person for months now. I was riding now, the soft sound of water flowing beside us as me and my horse walked along the shore in peaceful silence. I wondered for a minute if it was worth it to run, escape from the ain the caused me if there was nothing else out there. Out of habit, I rub my wrist, the area still a bit bruised from the last encounter I had with my Mother that had led me to run. Lost in thought, I notice Ghost’s head perk up a bit, nodding her snout ahead causing me to look that direction, eyes widening. “A Village!” I yelped to myself, speeding up Ghost and somewhat carelessly ride into the area, frowning at the lack of people. “Hello?!” I call out, tying Ghost reigns to a branch nearby and exploring the village, I dig through building for supplies, finding the area had already been mostly ransacked, the village was dusty and had probably been empty for some time, I found a rusty Iron golem sitting slumped against a building, behind him the sight of a ruined portal caused a smile to grow on my face. Ruined portals usually appear where there have been people. 

I harvested the iron from the long-dead golem and I call Ghost over, the mare and I calmly (Well, you more excitedly than the horse but-) walk towards the portal, more structure appearing as we get closer. I approach the portal with a raised brow, noticing it looked more like someone had sabotaged it than it being an old worn portal, the obsidian is too new to have been a ruined portal. I glance at the other structures, a tent, and a building made of striped logs. I pat Ghost on the neck, instructing the mare to stay, quietly before making my way over the roofless building. The area was just as worn as the village, the only thing different was two piles of ash, a burnt chest, and a lone piece of iron that seemed like it had previously been attached to something. I frown, the smell of smoke still in the air, this must-have happened fairly recent. Maybe whoever or Whatever was here was still around. I dig through the chest, nothing left but a few pieces of wood, obsidian, sticks, and food. I a small sigh, I stumble out of the area, looking towards the tent that was emitting a very ominous glow, there weren’t any active torches left in the area on the ground so there had to be someone still there keeping that one lit. A small grin crosses my features as I whistle to Ghost, making sure to be cautious as I approach the tent, not wanting to get my throat accidentally slit. I reach the edge of the tent, looking in through the flap, my eyes widening at the sight. It was a boy, my age I think, sitting slumped on the ground, shoulders shaking a bit as if he was crying. The boy was literally on fire, well, somewhat, his hair was on fire and the rest of him was kind of glowing. Unsure of what to do, I carefully pull the cloth of the tent out of the way, clearing my throat and frowning as the boy jumps, spinning around to face me “Wil-” the blonde cuts himself off, the joy that had been on his face when I first spoke fading away as he realized I wasn’t who he thought I was. “A-are you alright?” I question, as softly as I could despite the nervousness I felt. The blonde seemed to realize I asked him a question, flinching a bit before narrowing his eyes slightly. “Who are you?” he asked, surprisingly bold despite the tears still dripping down his face, almost as if they never stopped. “Uh...I’m Y/n...who are you?” I ask back, averting my eyes to look around the tent. “I’m- I was Tommy…” I raise a brow at his words, was this kid a ghost? “I-I-Tommy’s dead now.” I frown, watching the ghost turn away from me and glaring back out the other side of the tent. It’s silent for a moment before Tommy perks up, looking at me again “Did you come from L’manburg?” The blonde asked, jumping to his feet. “Uh...No.” “Can you take me there, I still know the way.” I blink, tilting my head to the side a bit, the area getting warmer the closer he got. “What happened to you?” I ask, genuinely curious but also unsure if that was an appropriate question to ask. I nearly wince as the boy’s face falls once again, the small glimmer of hope in his dull eyes fading. “I-I...I just want to go home…” He trails off, stepping away from me while looking down at his hands. I really did not expect to be talking to a depressed ghost today. 

“Hey, I-it’s alright, Tommy.” I follow after the ghost, knowing I had been the cause of his current sadness. “I wanted to forget, but I didn’t...and now…” I stay silent, watching the ghost face switch from many different emotions “I jumped,” I said, looking at me. I was confused for a second, but as he averts his gaze towards the sabotaged portal I realize he must have fallen into Lava in the nether. “You...Jumped, on purpose? Why?” I ask, hoping to get more answers so I could somehow help him. “I didn’t want to be alone anymore.” His words stung my heart a bit, I reach out, laying a hand on his shoulder before pulling away with a loud yelp. Looking down at my hand which was now burned a dark red, Tommy’s eyes widened and he stepped away from me. “I’m sorry-” “That was my fault, I should have expected that.” I correct, not wanting to make him feel worse than probably already does. “Are you alright… what’s your name again? Y/n?” “Yeah, and I’m fine.” Tommy nods, following me as I walk to the shore, shoving my hand in the cold water with a wince. “Um...Nice to meet you, I guess.” Tommy said after a couple of seconds of silence, Ghost trotting over and sniffing towards him. “You too, you wanted to go somewhere, right?” Tommy’s face brightens as I speak. “Yes, it’s through the portal, my home, I think my f-friends might still be there.” he explained, his voice shaking a bit at the word ‘friend’. “Okay, I’m guessing you can’t touch anything huh?” I say, somewhat jokingly while motioning to my now injured hand. The boy chuckles slightly, but the pain in his face at my words caused me to regret them immediately. “Sorry. I’ll fix the portal for us.” I say, getting to my feet and grabbing some bandages from Ghost’s saddlebag, wrapping my hand with a sigh. “There was some obsidian in the chest in that building. I hope it’s enough.” I say, smiling at the sad blonde who seems to try and smile back. “You mean...Logstishire? I build that with Wilbur.” “Is he one of your friends?” Tommy frowns, shaking his head “Brother, he’s a ghost too. dad ...stabbed him.” My eyes widen a bit at the bold confession, Jesus this kid’s life sucks more than mine. 

I decide not to comment, getting rid of the lava around the portal and lacing the obsidian before looking at Tommy. “Can you light it?” I ask, watching his face contort into confusion “I don’t have a flint and steel.” I giggle a bit, gesturing to the boy “You’re made of fire, Tommy.” the blonde looks down at himself, the sudden realization appearing on his face. “R-right,” he states quickly, running over and placing a palm on the inside of the portal watching with the first genuine smile I’d seen on his face. “It Worked!” He cried before jumping into the portal “h-hey! Wait!” I yelp, quickly following after him. I had never been through a portal before, the experience disorienting me for a moment as I try to collect myself on the other side, Tommy having stopped ahead with a sheepish grin. “Sorry, I got excited.” The blonde apologized. Tommy leads me down several paths, and eventually to a structure holding another portal. Tommy’s face brightens but he pauses just as he’s about to step in the area, glancing over the pathway and down into the lava. I guess this place has bad memories. “This is where…” Tommy trails off before shaking his head, looking back at the portal “nevermind.” he brightens a little at the sight of the portal, the everflowing tears on his face falling faster as he looks at it. Without a warning, the boy jumps through, me following behind. 

The first thing I see is a destroyed brick building in front of me, eyes widening at the sigh, Tommy seemed in awe as well, blinking before mumbling something under his breath. “The community building.” The said, sprinting down the stair and walking around the destroyed area “What happened?” I heard the blonde ask himself. I look around as well, spying a single book covered in ash as I reach out to grab it, wiping the ash and dust from it as Tommy walks back over to me. “How to sex?-” “Don’t read that!” The blond said, ripping the book from my hand as it quickly burns in his own. I stare at him for a moment, before chuckling a bit “Alright, where is everyone?” I ask, noticing the lack of people showing up on my communicator in the area, it’s just the two of us. “I-I don’t know, this way.” Tommy leads me through an area that he finally Calls ‘The SMP’ we pause in an area where Tommy frown towards what looks like a dirt building. “They fucked up my house!” he complained, bursting inside and looking around. I don’t follow, walking towards the nearby staircase down into another area where a few buildings were settled, looking over the quaint and nicely build area with a smile, it’s pretty nice here. “L’manburgs this way,” Tommy says, returning to my side wearing what looked like netherite armor. “You’re a ghost, why are you wearing armor?” The blonde doesn’t respond, his face falling as we get closer to L’manburg before a look of terror fills his eyes. I gape at the sight as well, the entire area of what would have been a little city was a giant crater in the ground. “L-L’manburg….” he trails off, the fire around him dimming quite a bit as it had when he got upset earlier. “Holy shit.” I mumble to myself, looking around the area as Tommy bolts from my side and down the stairs ahead of us, yelling “TUBBO! NIKI! PHIL!?” I frown, watching Tommy pause at the edge of the crater before falling to the ground, I quickly catch up, standing behind him. I wish there was something I could do to comfort the kid but I had no fire-resistant potions. “T-Tommy?” I question. the blonde breaking into a loud sob at the destruction. I stand silently beside him, hoping my presence would help in some way. 

“E-everything’s g-g-gone…” I manage to make out from his unintelligible cries. He wasn’t wrong, the area was unsalvageable at this point, whatever had happened here reached Lava levels and it expanded over a large portion of the area. “Is there anything I can do?” I ask softly, kneeling next to him with a frown. Tommy shakes his head, his cries fading into small sniffles. “N-no...there’s nothing you can do...I-Is everyone...dead?” He questions, looking up at me. I am unsure of how to respond, Obviously, I don’t know but I don’t wanna break the poor kid even more. “I-I don’t know, Tommy.” “What’s the date?” He asks suddenly, causing me to snap my gaze towards him again, the blonde looking out over the area. “Oh...It’s the 5th of May, I think.” Tommy’s face contorts in confusion “What? What’s the year?” He questioned again, sounding panicked “189 AD.” “You mean..it’s been literal years?!” I flinch at his yelling, watching as the blonde stumbles to his feet, breathing heavily. “NoNoNoNo-” “Hey, calm down a second,” I say stepping in front of the ghost before he can sprint away again. “I-I’ve been gone for years then.” He finished his panic attack with those words, fire fading from his visage completely, turning a soft blue color. “What year was it when you ...Died?” “100.” My eyes widen, Blinking a few times as the boy rubs his eyes. “Why did I take so long to return, I don’t understand...now everyone’s gone and...I’m alone.” He finishes, looking out over the destroyed city “I’m still here.” I speak, hoping to provide some form of comfort, attempting to lay a hand on his shoulder again, felt much colder than last time. “Y-You’d let a ghost stay with you?” “Yeah, you seem pretty cool even though we just met.” Tommy smiles slightly, but I can see that is less than genuine. “Thanks...Y/n. I have to do something first.” He said, turning and going back up the stairs behind us. I follow silently, watching the boy dig through his ender chest, revealing a single disc that was colored white and purple, a small, sorrowful smile falling across his face. “Come over here.” Tommy leads me to a bench area with a small record player sitting there that Tommy plops the disc in before plopping down on the bench, staring ahead. “I-I think I used to sit here with Tubbo...I just want to do it one last time.” He said, glancing at me. I smile, sitting down next to him as the disc plays, the sun rising behind us and casting light over the abandoned SMP.


End file.
